My Dog, Sesshomaru
by Shortey83
Summary: Alright people! It's back! After my long absence, here it is. My favorite and most popular story! I hope you all enjoy it and I will do my best to update more often! Remember more reviews more updates! xoxo Shortey83
1. First encounters

**My Dog, Sesshomaru**

**Author: Shortey 83**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of its characters.**

**Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru is cast into the future after being taught a lesson by a human witch? He's turned into a mortal puppy that's what. Can the human girl who adopts him change his cruel demeanor and what's with her strange powers?**

**Story Start:**

"You little bastard!" the human yelled as he snatched his hand back out of the cage, a nice little bite wound between his thumb and index finger. "I don't think you want that one, dear." A woman standing by the cage whispered to her daughter before the pair quickly left the shop. "I hope someone buys you for eats." The man growled, as he locked the cage back and stomped away to nurse his wound.

Sesshomaru snorted, disgusted at both the human whom he had bitten and his current situation. How he had wound up in such a strange village of stone, metal, and glass and positively swarming with humans he was unsure, but he knew who was responsible. _Damn that human wretch!_ He thought as he moved to the back of the cage he was being contained in. _How dare she put this Sesshomaru into such a state?_

Sitting back on his haunches, he moved to scratch his side: the dirt and flees irritating his small body. With some spell, the human witch had turned him into a puppy, and not just any puppy, but a mortal one. Now he was stuck in a foreign place filled with humans, in a foreign body that was extremely fragile, and surrounded by mere mongrels. Twelve pairs of other puppy eyes watched him, attempted to play with him, but he would have none of it. A demon lord of his stature did _not_ play… with anything nor anyone.

He moved to scratch his other side as the door opened again, ringing the bell that hung above it. "Anyone home?" someone questioned, a woman Sesshomaru noticed. A woman with a heavenly scent in the trash heap humans dared to call a shop. Her fresh, sweet scent and the soothing aura about her had peaked Sesshomaru's curiosity.

For five days he had sat back and watched many other humans watch him, appraising him as if he were a side of meat or a common plaything, but not one of them had had such an effect on him. He inhaled deeply again taking in this one's clean smell mixed with some floral scent, a rose he decided. Her aura was soothing, calm, and gentle, everything his demon aura was not, well perhaps it was calm, but it wasn't gentle. "A savior has been sent to us!" the man whom had just been bitten yelled as he hurried to greet this new woman. Curious, Sesshomaru approached the cage door and watched as the wounded shop keeper greeted the woman.

Chiyoko absolutely loved to visit Jun and his father Jin. They ran a small pet shop in the store below their apartment and it had been her personal playground. She loved working and playing with the animals they kept, many of them getting adopted into good homes thanks to her spreading the word about the shop around to her friends, but now she had decided to take on the responsibility of bringing one home herself. A dog that would be her own and not her uncle's that she kept while he traveled the world. The problem was deciding which one of all the animals to adopt as hers. A puppy or dog? Male or female? She had yet to choose, deciding to go with her instincts and choose that way

"'A savior' you say?" she asked, hugging Jun before heading over to the front counter to give his father a hug. "Yeah, Jun's been having a problem with one of the new arrivals. Found him on the street." Jin said, as he pointed to first his son and then a cage at the other side of the store. "Problem is an understatement." Jun announced as he walked to a back shelf and grabbed a thick glove he usually reserved for handling snakes, and Chiyoko noticed his hand wrapped in a bandage. "What happened?" she asked taking his hand in hers, turning it over to inspect it. "The little shit bit me." He said "It wouldn't be so bad except he's the one everyone wants to look at. He's bitten me three times already this morning." Chiyoko sighed.

Typically once someone was bitten, they didn't go back for more, but apparently Jun was a glutton for punishment. "Let me see him." She said; following him over to a cage filled with puppies. "The white one" He said pointing to one that was sitting at the cage door, growling at the others as they jumped on top of him, begging for her attention.

"It's like he's waiting." Jun said as he eyed the puppy warily. "Waiting to pounce and rip my hand off." Chiyoko rolled her eyes as he slowly, carefully opened the cage before quickly grabbing the growling puppy by the scruff of his neck holding him as far away from his body as he could.

"Don't hold him like that!" she scolded him before quickly removing the growling ball of fur from his grasp, holding him to her chest and rubbing behind his ears. "It doesn't hurt him, Chiyoko." Jun argued. Almost immediately his growling stopped and the pup relaxed into her hands, leaning his head into her hand. "See? You have to love them and hold them." She said as Jun starred at her in disbelief. "Can I keep him?" she asked, giving the best puppy eyes she could muster to the shop owner's son. "Can you please keep him?" he asked in response and Chiyoko smiled brightly before leaving the store with her new dog in tow.

Sesshomaru had been unable to move away from the door quick enough. He knew when the man had come armed with a thick glove that he was once again the target, but the other wriggling dogs had blocked his escape to the back of the cage. He felt the man grasp the scruff of his neck and pull him out of the cage, but he couldn't do anything more than growl. His body forced to remain immobile by the hold the human had on his neck like a pup in its mother's jaws.

"Don't hold him like that!" the woman yelled, and he felt himself being pulled from the man's hand and nestled against the girl's chest, Chiyoko the man had called her. Then her hand was rubbing behind his ears where he hadn't been able to scratch, and he practically melted in her arms. Never had it felt this good to be touched by another, and this human was dangerously close to scratching the spot that made his leg shake.

The next thing he knew, the bell of the shop door rang before a cold winter breeze met his nose. Strong, heavy smells assaulted his sensitive nose as noisy metal machines raced up and down flat stone streets. The many humans made him uncomfortable, but within only a few minutes, the human had carried him into one of the metal machines that had been at a stand still waiting and somehow brought the thing to life once she had set him down in her lap. Then he could feel the creature move forward, and Sesshomaru watched through a window as the strange buildings flew by, becoming less and less as they moved from the village.

He lifted his front paws onto a small ledge on the door and peered out the window at what were now trees, passing as if he were running with his demonic speed. _Strange a human can travel so swiftly_ he thought as the metal contraption began to slow before turning down a smaller path and through a gate that opened of its own accord.

As decent sized building came into view the contraption they were riding in pulled into some sort of cave at the side of the house. While the house was small compared to his vast castle, it was much larger than many of the houses of his lands, with the exception of high ranking officials. After removing some sort of restraint from her shoulder, Chiyoko picked him up and headed towards a door inside the cave. They passed through a room that was stocked with food before entering another that had stone counters lining every wall and a few metal boxes placed here and there and some sort of basin that she set him down in.

"Let's get you cleaned up." She said as she turned a knob that sent water pouring from a spout into the adjoining basin, filling it with water. "You've got to be itching." She said before bending down out of sight. Standing on his short hind legs, Sesshomaru placed his paws on the ledge of the basin and peered over the edge to see her sifting through a cabinet underneath the basin before she pulled out a strange looking bottle filled with a thick liquid and set it on the counter.

She then grabbed some sort of hose from the side of the spout and placed it over his back, surprising him a bit when his back began to get wet. _This human has strange devices_ he thought, deciding it was best if he held still since the water was rinsing away a lot of the dirt that had been caked in his fur.

Once a good bit of the debris (and flees he admitted) had been rinsed off, she picked him up and set him in the other basin, pouring some of the thick liquid from the back of his head to the base of his tail, and gods was this human astounding! She then began to scrub him clean, her hands ridding him of the itching that had been plaguing him for the past week or so, and he could have melted at the sensation of being cleaned and pampered.

She lifted him onto his hind legs and cleaned his round puppy stomach, and every inch of his squat little body from head to tail, cleaning his face and ears with a wet cloth before she drained the water in the basin. She then took the strange hose and began rinsing the remaining liquid, soap he had decided it was (though how this human had obtained a liquid soap was beyond him), from him, leaving his coat a brilliant white.

How wonderful it was to be clean again!

Chiyoko then reached into another cabinet and pulled out a drying cloth, picking him up in it to dry his fur only to brush it out to its smooth, silky texture afterwards. "That's got to feel so much better." She said, picking him up and scratching behind his ears. _Oh does it_ Sesshomaru agreed, as he realized that he was putty in this mere humans hands, and he didn't like it one bit.

At least, that's what he told himself.

Chiyoko couldn't imagine why Jun had had such a difficult time with this one puppy. He hadn't growled at her once or made the attempt to bite her. He had sat still on her ride home and seemingly enjoyed his bath, but then who wouldn't sit still for a bath after all of that dirt that had been caked into his fur? Now he was clean and she could easily see why a lot of people had wanted him.

He was absolutely gorgeous.

His fur was a pure white from head to toe, and its texture was so soft it felt like fine silk against her fingers. His muzzle was long and narrow and his ears hung down in a way that made him look rather noble while adorable at the same time, but it was his eyes that were amazing. Their brilliant amber color could have easily rivaled the finest topaz stones, and they were so intelligent.

"You're not evil, are you?" she asked, pulling his head closer to give him a little kiss on the head. "Of course not" she answered her own question as she headed over to her ringing phone. "Hello?" she answered. "Hey, Chiyoko. How've you been?" It was Kagome, a girl she had been friends with ever since elementary school up until Chiyoko had skipped a couple of grades into high school. She had lost contact with her since her health seemed to be going downhill rapidly and it worried Chiyoko so a good phone call was always welcome. "How have I been isn't the question. How have you been, Kagome?" a small growl sounded from the puppy in her arms, but that was all. "I've been doing a lot better. It was just the flu this time, and I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping with me and the girls. It's been a while since we've hung out together."

A girls day out sounded good to her so she agreed, deciding to call up Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi herself to set a date and time since school was out for them. Chiyoko on the other hand had already graduated at the top of her class and was currently in the process of deciding what she wanted to do with her life. "I'll call you in a little while to let you know when we decide on, okay?" she told Kagome. "Alright I'll-"Kagome began only to be interrupted by someone, a guy it sounded like yelling at her. "Come on Kagome. We've got a problem. We found Sesshomaru's armor and swords, but no Sesshomaru. The bastard probably got himself killed." Chiyoko's brows pulled together as Kagome yelled back. "InuYasha sit boy! Gosh do you have to be so loud while I'm on the phone!" "Who's InuYasha?" she asked and Sesshomaru started growling again, but more determined this time. "Oh no one, I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said before she hung up the phone.

"Uh- Bye" Chiyoko said as she hung up the phone and looked at the little puppy in her arms, still growling and turned him to face her, holding him under his front legs. "What's a Sesshomaru?" she asked him and his growling stopped as he cocked his little head to the side. _That was weird_ she thought. "Are you a Sesshomaru?" she asked him and he cocked his head the other way. "You are?" she asked once more and his little tail wagged slightly. "Sesshomaru it is then."

She said holding him to her once more as the clack of nails on tile approached steadily. Her uncle's two dogs, Anubis and Sheba were her current companions, but once her uncle decided he wanted to settle back in Japan for a little while, they would go to live with him again. Hopefully that would be soon because Anubis, a large black German Sheppard Dog, was getting a bit too territorial over her house and Sheba. Sheba was just German Sheppard Dog as well, but she was more of a tan color than she was black and about a year or so older than Anubis. They both had been gifts to her uncle Sheba from one of his friends in England, and Anubis from a German friend.

Just as she had expected, Anubis wasn't too thrilled to see Sesshomaru. "Go lay down." She told him when he began eyeing the puppy like he was something to eat. If he hadn't been so well trained, Chiyoko would have had second thoughts about bringing Sesshomaru home, but so long as she kept an eye on him everything should run smoothly. Glancing at the clock, Chiyoko decided to go and get her own bath before making dinner since she would have to put the dogs up in order to keep them away from Sesshomaru. For now, she'd have to keep him in her room with the door shut.

"Now it's my bath time." She said, shutting the door on the ever nosey Anubis before he could enter. "He won't bother you now." Then she set him down, watching as he walked a little unstable from being in the wire cage. His little puppy waddle was absolutely adorable, she thought, as she watched him inspect every corner of her room before heading into the master bath and turning the shower on, unaware of the eyes that watched her

Sesshomaru listened as the sound of running water reached his ears and headed into the bathing chambers. As a demon lord, he had had his fair share of women, but never had a _human_ woman barred herself before him. He was a demon after all and humans were terrified that he would snatch their women away and devour them. He had never bedded a human before and yet, he felt he would enjoy devouring this small human woman, but in a much different way.

He watched with carefully appraising eyes as she removed the top, black garment she wore that only served to cover her chest and midsection, leaving her arms and shoulders exposed except for where it was tied behind her neck. Next to go where the strange looking hakama she wore that molded to her shapely legs and behind, then went the garment that concealed her breasts. She reached around and unhooked the clasps there, dropping it onto the pile of her clothes before grabbing the hem of the small piece of cloth that covered her rear and female parts, pulling it down and stepping out of it while giving him an uninterrupted view of her sex.

It was then Sesshomaru realized that he had no shame. He was a male after all, and what male could resist the tempting show of a lovely female stripping herself before him and not lick his chops? Not him, he realized as she stood up straight and reached into a nearby cabinet and pulled out a cloth and a large towel and hung it on a hook outside the area where warm water was pouring down from.

She was a lovely female human, he admitted, though strangely beautiful. Her hair was neither black nor brown he saw humans with, but instead it looked as though it had been spun from gold into silk. It cascaded in light waves down to the small of her back, contrasting beautifully with the creamy paleness of her skin. Then there were her eyes, not the usual dark colors of humans, but a clear blue that could rival the sea in their purity. Never had he seen such beautiful eyes, even on a demoness. Had he been in his own body, the sight of hers would have sent the blood rushing to his loins. He admired the large swell of her breasts, the flat plane of her abdomen, her wonderfully rounded ass, and delicious looking thighs. Her hands as well as her feet were small, perfectly proportioned with the rest of her, well not including her breasts. Even he would have trouble containing one in his own large hand.

He continued to watch as she stepped into the water, and washed first her golden hair before the rest of her body, and he thought how much he would enjoy washing her himself. He had to pause with that thought. He sat watching a human bathe, stuck in the form of a mortal pup and rather than trying to figure out a way to return to his demon form, he was dreaming about bathing a human before he ravaged her?

_No_ he decided, turning to walk out of the bathing chambers only to glance back at the girl once more, _there will be time for that later_.

He paused at the door to the bathing chambers meeting the gaze of the large, black dog the resembled a wolf. He had felt the intense desire to dominate and possibly kill before Chiyoko had sent him away. Sesshomaru did not fear for his life however, he simply felt anger and frustration at the damn witch how had put him at the mercy of this mortal beast. Of course, Sesshomaru being tactful decided to battle it out with the mutt in the best way… with the woman.

Mustering up his pride, he did what he'd never done before, even when he had his arm sliced off by his younger half-brother, yelped and ran back towards the woman. She jumped out of the water's spray and grabbed him up glaring daggers at the other dog. "Did you?" she asked, her voice as low and threatening as she could get it, but that was all it took. That one simple question/scolding had the other dog tucking his tail and slinking out of the room. It was then Sesshomaru decided he would find a way to repay the mutt for wounding his pride, but first he would have to grow a little…


	2. Growing up Pup

**My Dog, Sesshomaru**

**Author: Shortey 83**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of its characters!**

**Story Start:**

Sesshomaru woke the next morning to the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and it irritated him. Never had he had such a restful sleep his small body resting on Chiyoko's stomach, his muzzle nestled in the valley of her breasts, her hand slowly dragging down his back until she had finally drifted off to sleep. When the scent of the person reached his nose, however, he was concerned. The male was a demon, some sort of feline; he could feel the demonic aura charging the air slightly as he entered the room. While he now smelled and felt of a mortal pup, he was worried what this demon's intentions may be towards the woman who had cared for him. He may have to avenge her death if, _no when_ he corrected his thoughts, when he returned to his original form.

The demon that entered the room would have appeared as a mortal to anyone else, but Sesshomaru could see through his disguise. His face was very masculine and covered in many scars. His eyes were a golden color that gave away his feline heritage, not the amber that his own eyes were, and his hair was a wild mix of gold and brown that hung low to his shoulders. In build, he would have been both larger and taller than himself and his skin was darkly tanned, yet his aura gave away no trace of malice. His lips lifted into a teasing smile as he eyed the human woman whom he was resting on and approached slowly, in a stalk. Sesshomaru growled as lowly as he could and that seemed to wake her up.

She blinked a few times before picking Sesshomaru up and setting him off of her and onto the bed, before a wide smile broke out onto her face and she ran to the demon in question "Uncle Max!" she yelled before jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck in a hug. "How have you been, Chiyoko?" he asked, spinning her around. _Uncle?_ Sesshomaru wondered, watching the pair. "Good, are you home for a while?" she asked excitedly. He sighed and shook his head. "No, I've come to get the dogs. I've got a hunting trip planned for the end of the year in South America, and I've got to have them quarantined for three months." The demon answered, noting how the little human looked truly disappointed that the demon wasn't staying. Perhaps she truly wasn't aware that he was indeed a demon.

"Oh…" she said releasing him from her hug. The demon smiled at her, "Don't worry, I'll be back afterwards to bring them home, and come to visit after they've had their quarantine here." Sesshomaru wasn't a very caring creature by any stretch of the imagination, but even to him that statement didn't seem to comforting. "So you're leaving already?" she asked, disappointment evident in her voice. "Yes, I would have been here three days ago to visit, but my plane was held up in New Zealand by storms." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the brow before he hurried out the door, the dogs on his heels.

Chiyoko sighed, _He's gone again_. While she loved her Uncle Max and she wanted him to enjoy life, she would have been even happier if her only living relative would stay for more than five minutes. She wished things could go back to the old days when he had raised her, spending the entire day teaching her things that she would never be able to put to use in her life… Well most of it. Useless though the lessons may have been, it was the time she had spent with her uncle that had been so important to her. She couldn't count the endless hours of swordsmanship (useless), blacksmithing (useless), and martial arts (well maybe that wasn't so useless) he had drilled into her head. If there was one thing she could say it was that at the end of the day, her sore body and aching muscles were worth the pain to see her uncle so ecstatic that she seemingly enjoyed what he did.

"Come on" she said to Sesshomaru after slipping her robe on and picking him up "Let's go get some breakfast." Most people would look at her life and think "Wow. It must be nice to have that big house, those fancy cars, and all of that money.", but to Chiyoko, a little time with her uncle, a man she looked to as a father, was worth more than all of her possessions. He father had been a very successful businessman and her mother his secretary, but they had died when she was young in an accident on their way home from celebrating their anniversary. She had only been three years old, and she still remembered the day her Uncle Max had strode through the door and picked her up from the bottom of the staircase, telling her that everything would be alright.

As Chiyoko sat Sesshomaru down at the bottom of the staircase and headed into the kitchen, she couldn't help but remember the time they had shared, and how her uncle had raised her so differently from her parents. The first thing he had done was to relocate all the maids and butlers that tended the house and in order to instill some responsibility into her. She wasn't raised any different from other children, she went to an average school, had average responsibilities, and led a pretty average life. Sure, her parent's money was hers to do what she wanted with, but her uncle had put the values of a hard day's work into her life, making the money meaningless if she hadn't done anything to earn it. Of course every once in a while she would splurge on something to spoil herself a bit, but only every once in a while.

She glanced over her shoulder to Sesshomaru waddling into the kitchen as she inspected the refrigerator, and one look at those amber eyes assured her that he was about to become the most spoiled dog in existence. A growing puppy need protein, and lots of it she decided, pulling out a carton of eggs; and omelet for her, a few eggs for him. For dinner, she decided a good steak wouldn't be too much for him. Looking at his paws, way too big for the rest of him, she knew he had a long way to go when it came to size.

Sesshomaru watched her leave with the promise to return later in the day. Luckily, her uncle as she called him had taken the mongrel beasts with him, leaving the entire estate to himself. While he doubted a human could have anything that might help him return to his former state, there had to be at least some information as to his whereabouts. He wandered around the first floor for a while, unwilling to take on the daunting task of climbing the huge staircase until he had to. He inspected each door, sniffing under each one to get a clue as to what each room held.

He decided to ignore the ones that smelled of linens and soaps, but paused once he reached a set of large double doors, well, large to him. It smelled of paper and ink and some other scent he couldn't quite decipher. The fates were on his side, since the door was cracked open a bit, allowing him to wedge it further open with his nose. The room, it turned out was a library, filled with shelves upon shelves of books, several large chairs, and a few tables scattered around the room.

A room at the back of the library caught his attention with a strange scent. He pushed the door open and entered. He was shocked to find a room filled with weapons of all kinds, many of which he had never seen before. However, it was the three weapons at the end of the room that caught his eye. There were three of them; two swords and one ax. The first sword's blade was forged of some black metal, with a row of small, jagged teeth along each side of the blade. The hilt had been forged into the shape of a dragon with its wings outstretched and a ruby in its mouth at the top of the hilt. The second sword looked as if its blade had been carved from some sort of crystal, and its hilt had been forged into a silver bird with sapphire eyes. The ax, however, had a double blade, a battle ax, and its shaft appeared too made of some sort of black metal as well. While they were strange looking weapons, it was the faint demonic aura surrounding them that had his mind forming questions. What a mortal girl was doing with demon weapons was beyond him, but then, perhaps they were her uncle's. He was a demon after all.

Sesshomaru wandered around the library for a while, reading what was printed on the spines of the books along the bottom shelves since those were the only ones he could reach, deciding that none of them seemed to be too important as to his situation, he moved to the table, having to first jump onto a stool, and then into a chair before he could reach it. There were only a few closed books that didn't appear to be relevant either and a small rectangular box on the table. He decided to open one of the books to read its contents. While _Advanced Placement History_ didn't sound impressive to him, after all how could one place history in advance, he decided to give it a whirl.

He pushed the book off of the pile, but once it landed on the strange rectangular box, something happened. On the far wall, what had appeared to be a plain black picture suddenly became a living tapestry. A human woman appeared, sitting at some sort of desk, speaking about some sort of market- A stock market, she called it. Seeing that the little box had something to do with the tapestry coming to life, Sesshomaru moved the book off of it and gave it a closer inspection. He focused his attention on two sets of buttons, the first set reading "channel" and the second reading "volume".

When he placed his paw on the arrow pointing up on the "volume" buttons, he noticed that the tapestry became louder, and when he pressed the other it became quieter. However, when he placed his paw on the "Channel" button, the tapestry changed scenes. It changed many times, until he stopped on one that gave showed what appeared to be a map of the country. Only the map had strange green and red specks moving across it, and according to the human man in front of the map, those specks indicated rain. _As if a human can predict the weather_ Sesshomaru huffed, but once he looked out the window to see large black clouds rolling in and felt the charge in the air a while later, he had a bit more appreciation for the human man.

For much longer, Sesshomaru sat and watched the tapestry, listening as the man told of future weather predictions he had, before something he said caught his attention. _He said it is what year?_ Surely he was not in the twenty first century. He was still in the sixteenth, or at least he thought so. He turned to the book that spoke of history and opened it, flipping through the pages as fast as he could with his little paws until he reached a section that gave an accurate account of human events that he was aware of in his own time, but then he realized that he was only half way through the book. It was then that Sesshomaru realized the magnitude of his situation. Not only had he been cast out of his own body, but he had been cast out of his own time as well.

For the next few months, Chiyoko began to notice that every time she left the house, the library door would be opened and the television would be on whenever she returned from any trip she made to the store or from shopping. There was even a book lying on the floor every now and again. She had assumed it was one of the maids she had hired, and that they had simply forgotten the books when they cleaned the library so she did her best to dismiss it.

She focused her attention on Sesshomaru instead. When she had said that he needed to grow into his paws, she hadn't been prepared for the accuracy of her statement. She had only had him four months and he was already bigger than Anubis, and still growing it seemed since his paws were still too big for the rest of him. He was an odd dog, of that she was sure. Typically, you had to train a dog to behave, but for Sesshomaru that wasn't the case. It was like he knew what she wanted before she even asked him, but who could complain about that?

It wasn't only the rate of how quickly he grew that had her interest peeked though; it was the way his fur had grown in. She had noticed it about three weeks after she had brought him home. A section of his fur was turning to a light grey color. It wrapped over his right shoulder, across his back behind his left shoulder and across his chest back to his right shoulder. He also had similar tuffs of fur on each of his ankles. As the weeks went by, that fur became both longer and thicker than the rest of his smooth white fur, but Chiyoko had decided it was best left alone since it didn't seem to bother him. As a matter of fact, he seemed to enjoy it greatly whenever she drug her fingers through it, a low rumbling growl echoing like a cat's purr.

Chiyoko sighed as she dropped her towel and stepped into her hot tub, relaxing into the warm water and waiting for the girls to arrive. They were going to stay the night and tomorrow they had all decided that they would go shopping together. It was nice to know that Kagome would be well enough to visit that long, since her health had been really bad as of late, but a nice shopping trip would definitely lift her spirits. It wasn't long before she heard Sesshomaru walk out of the house, the sound of his nails clacking against hardwood floors changing to concrete as he approached the hot tub. Sure, a warm summer night wasn't the best time for a dip in the warm water, her pool would be a better option, but there was just something enjoyable about relaxing into the warm water while starring up at the clear night sky.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?" she asked Sesshomaru as he lay down behind her, resting his muzzle on her shoulder. Occasionally, if he was in the mood, he would go for a swim, but usually, the only time he bothered was right before he knew he was getting a bath or it was really hot outside. "You're going to behave yourself while my company's here aren't you?" she asked him next, not that she expected an answer, but it was reassuring.

"Anyone home?" someone yelled from inside the house. "No one but us bums!" Chiyoko called back, as she stood out of the hot tub in order to go and greet her guests. They had come prepared she saw since they were already in their bathing suits, except for Kagome. "Aren't you going to get in the hot tub with us?" Chiyoko asked once the other girls had piled outside and into the warm water. "I couldn't find my bathing suit." Kagome explained quickly, waving her hand to dismiss her blunder. "Then you can wear one of mine" Chiyoko told her, grabbing her hand and dragging her up the stairs to her bedroom. "You don't have to lend me one, Chiyo, really.", but Chiyoko would not be denied. She closed the door to her room and went to her massive closet in order to find one that would fit her.

Bottoms wouldn't be a problem; it was the tops that had her concerned. Her best bet would be one of her old ones from maybe a year ago. She carefully sorted through the garments she was positive wouldn't fit her bust and finally settled with a red bikini that looked like it would fit. The top was a perfect match to the white one she was currently wearing. "Here you go." Chiyoko said handing her the bathing suit "Now we can match." Kagome eyed it warily before she glanced back to her and then the red garment. "What?" she questioned "Haven't you worn a bikini before?" To her utter disbelief, Kagome shook her head 'no'. "Oh, come on, Kagome. It's just us girls. There's no one else here."

Kagome seemed to debate that for a minute before she gathered up her courage and began to change. "I guess you're right. There's a first time for everything." Chiyoko smiled and helped her to tie the top behind her neck and she was right; it was a perfect fit. A red sarong with gold dragons printed on it completed the piece wonderfully. Chiyoko in turn grabbed a white sarong with a sliver tiger printed on it, matching them both. "Shall we?" She asked, offering Kagome her arm. "We shall." Her friend agreed, linking their arms before strolling out to the hot tub.

Sesshomaru watched as three human girls ran out of the house and into the "hot tub" as his human called it. They sighed collectively, sinking into the water. "Chiyoko's the best." One of them said, and the others agreed. _Speaking of Chiyoko_ Sesshomaru wondered, _where did she get to?_ He picked his head up and turned it to the girls as one of them gasped, her gaze fixed on him. "Aw…. What a pretty dog!" she swooned. _Pretty?_ He wondered as the other two turned towards him. "He's so handsome!" another of them agreed. _Much better_ Sesshomaru agreed with that one. "Come here, boy. Come here." The last one coaxed, reaching her arm out of the water towards him. Sesshomaru merely starred at that one for a moment before he huffed and laid his head back down, not bothering to look at them.

"I have returned!" he heard his human announce as she walked out of the house, "now I have brought with me the new and improved, Kagome." That caught his attention. That was the name of InuYasha's wench. Sure enough, his little human had led out the girl, dressed to match. The girl didn't look bad, he begrudgingly admitted, but compared to his human, well as far as he was concerned there was no comparison. "Chiyoko" one of the girls complained as the two joined the others in the water "Your dog won't come to me." Sesshomaru watched as the Kagome girl briefly glanced up in his direction, looked away and then snapped her head back to him. He knew then, without a doubt, she knew who she was staring at.

Chiyoko glanced over to Sesshomaru. He was laying down a little ways off from the hot tub, looking over in their direction. Before she could even call him, he had stood up and walked over to the edge of the tub, and lay down next to her. "Well… Here he is." She said, to Yuka as she and the other girls congregated closer in order to pet him. Sesshomaru didn't really like other people touching him, so it surprised her when he simply remained still and allowed the girls to fawn over him. Kagome on the other hand simply remained where she was, seemingly frozen to the spot, starring at Sesshomaru. The funny thing was, Sesshomaru starred back.

The rest of that night and the next day until they had left to go shopping had kept Kagome on edge and that had Chiyoko worried. By the time she had dropped her and the others off and Kagome's family shrine, Chiyoko wondered what she was hiding. It wasn't normal for Sesshomaru to be so focused on another individual and Kagome was convinced that he was going to rip her apart while she slept. That had forced Chiyoko to put him into another room and lock the door. However, when she had called Kagome's home for an explanation and her grandfather said she had come down with a severe infection that was making her delusional, she had simply assumed that Sesshomaru had known something was wrong with her. _They say animals know things like that…_ she thought, petting Sesshomaru as they lay on her bed and she read a book that she had found lying on the library floor.

The book was one that told of old Japanese folklore, and while it was fun to read, Chiyoko really didn't have the patience to read it at the moment. She had gotten a call from her Uncle Max that he had put his dogs in quarantine yesterday and then left for Africa for another safari. That meant in only a couple of months, he would be coming to visit. He said that he would arrive somewhere around the middle of November and that he would write her like he usually did. It was always exciting to get mail from him while he was in different countries. He would often ship her little souvenirs and such from each of the places he visited and she hoped that one day he would take her with him. He had taken her to Hawaii once a few years ago and she had learned to surf and scuba dive with ease, and she had loved lying to the beach and watching the sun set or rise, either way, she had loved her little vacation. Now she couldn't wait for him to visit and tell her about all the things he had seen.

It had been three months since the Kagome girl had come to visit, and Sesshomaru was getting impatient. He knew she was well aware of whom he was, and he was certain that she and his little brother were looking for a way to return him to his normal state. That thought didn't make him feel any better. He didn't like the idea of his brother aiding him at all, and now that he was in such a vulnerable state, well it didn't sit well with him. His human, however, was thrilled that her "uncle" would be coming to visit her soon. She had left a little while ago in order to pick up his beasts from where they were being kept, and he was hard pressed to remind himself that he couldn't kill the one mongrel. Sesshomaru wouldn't start anything between them, but he was well aware that the other dog would challenge him; at least that was what he was counting on.

Things had changed for him since nearly a year ago when he had been forced to toss his pride and run away like a coward from the beast, but now things were much different. And by different he meant much larger and much stronger. He now stood a massive 36 inches at the shoulder and weighed an impressive 250 lbs. He would like to see that mongrel challenge him now. He simply decided to sit and wait for the challenge so that it wouldn't be him Chiyoko locked in a room; he hated when she had do that to him a few months ago when he had frightened the other girl. So he quickly ran up the stairs to her room once he heard her 'car' approaching the house and jumped onto their bed. And it was their bed. Ever since she had brought him home he had always slept in her bed since he didn't like the idea of her sleeping alone… and the fact that she wore next to nothing during the warm summer months…

Sure enough, he heard the other dogs' nails as they entered the house, and he could practically feel the tension as the other male caught his scent and began sniffing him out. It didn't take long for the dumb brute to find him, he gave him that, but that was all. He felt the familiar tugs of his canine instincts bubbling to the surface as the other dog raised his head and locked their gazes. A low rumbling growl began to claw its way from deep in his chest as he stiffened his legs and held his own head high as he moved closer to the other dog as he backed out into the hall. He was about to lunge for the black dog when he heard her running up the stairs calling him. "Sesshomaru!" she could hear the growls and knew that a fight was about to break out. What he didn't expect was for the other dog to become startled and turn on her. In that instant, Sesshomaru's mind went red with fury and he lunged to the creature that would dare attack _his _woman.

Chiyoko barely dodged the snarling tangle of black and white fur as Sesshomaru dove on top of Anubis who had been seconds away from turning on her. She hadn't thought he would go looking for trouble or that he would start a fight, but there they were, biting and tearing at each other as they got dangerously close to the stairs. In an effort to keep them from falling down the stairs and hurting themselves, Chiyoko acted quickly and grabbed Anubis around the neck with one arm while shoving the other between his open jaws as close to their joint as possible, preventing him from closing them. Sure his teeth had punctured her skin in a few places, but at least he wouldn't bite Sesshomaru with those powerful jaws. She winced as the pain traveled up her arm like shockwaves, but she managed to back herself and Anubis into a nearby room and remove her arm from his jaws before she quickly stepped out of the room, closing the door and locking it before Anubis could escape.

She leaned back against the door, panting from the efforts of her struggle to catch her breaths. She then moved to Sesshomaru to check him for any injuries. He had a scratch or two on his chest where he didn't have the thick growth of fur, but other than that, he appeared to be fine. "Let's go get you cleaned up." She told him, placing Sheba into the room next to Anubis after she had wandered up the stairs. She had only glanced at Sesshomaru briefly as she passed him and headed into the room like she had been told. _Why couldn't Anubis be like that?_ She wondered as she headed down to the kitchen to retrieve her first-aid kit. She had just made it down the stairs when the front door opened and Kagome walked in. She had called on her way back from picking up the dogs and Chiyoko had told her to come over. Apparently she had something really important to talk to her about.

"Oh MY GOD!" she practically screamed once she saw the blood dripping down her injured arm. "What happened, Chiyoko?" she demanded rushing over and inspecting the wounds. "Anubis got into a fight with Sesshomaru and I got between the two." She explained calmly, allowing Kagome to drag her into the kitchen and wash off the blood. "It's not that bad." She told Kagome who had drove into the first-aid kit. "I don't want to hear it. Now sit." She said, pointing to one of the stools so that she could tend to her injured arm. "It's not that bad, Kagome, really." She tried, attempting to calm her friend. To her surprise, Kagome then turned to glare at Sesshomaru. "This is your fault." She accused him. Chiyoko raised a brow. "You're really going to blame the dog for what I did?" Kagome remained silent for a minute while she finished wrapping up her arm in gauze.

"That's what I came to talk to you about, Chiyoko; Your dog." Chiyoko looked curiously to Kagome for a minute before the other girl began telling her a fantastic tale of how she traveled through her family's old well into the Feudal Era to battle demons, and apparently that was the reason she missed so much school, not because she kept coming down with all these fantastic diseases. She told her of the battle they had with a half demon called Naraku, whom they had defeated a year ago, in a battle over the Shikon Jewel and how the jewel had been destroyed by her making the right wish. Chiyoko listened to her tales with fascination, but as Kagome neared the end of her story she asked "This is a great story and all, Kagome, but I still don't get what it has to do with Sesshomaru?" Kagome nodded and began again, this time about another half demon, one that she was obviously in love with, whose name was InuYasha. At the mention of that name, Sesshomaru began to growl lowly. "You see, InuYasha has an older brother," she continued, ignoring Sesshomaru's growls "but unlike InuYasha he's not a half demon, he's a full demon and his name is Sesshomaru." She paused then. "So let me get this straight. You're trying to tell me that my dog is really a demon?" Kagome nodded.

"I know it's hard to believe, Chiyoko, and I wouldn't make something like this up. Earlier this year, we found Sesshomaru's swords and armor lying in the forest, and it's not like InuYasha's older brother to abandon his weapons. We even traveled to his castle to speak with him and return his weapons, but his vassal, Jaken, said that Sesshomaru wasn't there. We've searched all over for him, but then I came to stay with you and" she motioned to Sesshomaru who was sitting with his head rest in on the counter, listening intently to the conversation "Here he was."

Chiyoko glanced at her dog, and contemplated what Kagome had just told her, and it dawned on her as she starred into his gorgeous topaz eyes, eyes that were far too intelligent for any normal dog. What was it her uncle had always told her? _When in doubt, ask._ "Is any of this true?" she asked him, and to her utter disbelief, he nodded.

She nearly fell off her stool in shock.

"I told you so." Kagome chimed in. _Maybe it was just a coincidence_ she thought desperately. "A nod could easily be dismissed as a coincidence." Chiyoko stated before thinking of a question he would have to answer no to.

"Okay then, how about this." She began, looking to Sesshomaru "Am I wearing underwear today?" He was still for a minute before, to her horror; he shook his head 'no'.

Kagome gasped, "You're not wearing any underwear?" Chiyoko shot her an exasperated look. "I don't think that's the issue here." Kagome agreed "You're right. You have a demon that has been transformed into a dog living in your house."

"That's not the issue either!" Chiyoko disagreed. Now it was Kagome's turn to give _her_ an exasperated look "Then what is?" she questioned. "He's seen me naked!" Chiyoko pointed out, glaring at the demon in disguise. "That's why you always followed me into the bathroom whenever I took a shower you… pervert!"

He didn't deny it either, because Chiyoko could hear his tail thumping against the floor.

Sighing away her embarrassment, Chiyoko looked over to Kagome. "And why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Now it was Kagome's turn to flush "I wasn't sure. That and I also wanted find out if we could turn him back or not." That made since to Chiyoko. If times were as dangerous as Kagome told her they were then that definitely wasn't the place for a normal dog.

"Well, since you're here I'm assuming you found a way to change him back?" Kagome nodded and pulled something out of her pocket. It was a simple necklace made of some thin black chain with a red sphere attached to it. She then looked to Sesshomaru, "We found the witch who changed you, but she was dying. She said if you were to ever return to give this to you, and it would return all of your demonic powers to you." Sesshomaru nodded at this. "But there's a catch, she said until you find what it is you're missing, the necklace must remain around your neck. If you remove it you'll revert back to this form, but with your demonic powers intact." Sesshomaru nodded again at this.

It surprised her to no end when Kagome looked over to her and asked "Would you like to try and get through the well?" "What do you mean try?" she asked. Kagome then explained how not everyone could travel through the well unless they had some sort of purpose, but according to her, if she had been the one to care for Sesshomaru, then maybe it was meant for her to meet him. She sighed and looked to Sesshomaru who was in turn looking back at her, and those golden eyes decided for her. "When do we leave?"


	3. Tables Turned

**My Dog, Sesshomaru**

**Author: Shortey 83**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of its characters!**

**Story Start:**

Chiyoko sat quietly in her room, contemplating all that had been revealed to her that evening. Her dog was really a demon. He was really from another time. And most importantly he hated humans. "How can a human hating demon enjoy watching one bathe?" she asked him from where he lay on the bed. His eyes gave no reply, but his tail did as it thumped loudly on the bed. "That's not an answer." She grumbled as she crossed her legs and propped her head up in her hand. When he sat up and scooted closer she thought that he was attempting to comfort her, but he wasn't. Instead, he quickly shoved his muzzle under the hem of her nightgown (which she normally wouldn't have been wearing) his cold nose pressing against her panties.

With a squeal of surprise and embarrassment, Chiyoko shoved her hands down over her nightgown and closed her legs. "You PERVERT!" she screamed, stumbling out of the bed and onto the floor landing with a thump. Without another word, Chiyoko stood up and stormed out of the room and into another, slamming the door in his face. She heard him huff, before the sound of scraping informed her that he was trying to get in. With a pillow over her head, Chiyoko went to bed trying to drown out Sesshomaru's attempts to let him in.

It was only a few hours later when she woke. Something didn't feel quite right. There was something in the air, some strange pulsing that seemed to be coming from another room in her home. It gave her a strange sensation, not one of fear or excitement but it felt as if something was calling her. Quietly she slipped out of bed and exited the room, wandering down the hall in search of the mysterious pulsing. Once she passed her room, Sesshomaru followed her. Chiyoko could feel the pulsing drawing closer as she neared the stairs. She stopped at the top just to listen before turning to Sesshomaru "Do you feel that?" she asked him. A slight nod of his head informed her that he did and they both descended the staircase. Once they reached the bottom, Sesshomaru immediately headed into the library, Chiyoko following behind him. She was a bit surprised when he stopped at the door to the room that housed her father's weapon collection.

"In here?" she asked him, although she could feel the sensation becoming stronger as they approached. She opened the door, but there was no reason to flip on the light switch. From the back of the room she could see the three weapons that had been her father's most prized possessions, each of them surrounded in their own, self-emanating light. Needless to say that was odd but as she got closer and slowly reached out to touch them the pulsing stopped and the light from them faded as she removed them from the wall. "Should I bring these?" she asked Sesshomaru. He didn't answer right away, but after a moment of being lost in thought he nodded. Opening the cabinet underneath them, Chiyoko pulled out their respective sheaths and carried them up to her room. "I hope you don't expect me to use these…" she told him as he sniffed them. Her response was a huff that seemed to say "As if I couldn't protect you." This time Chiyoko crawled into her own bed, Sesshomaru following. She knew she wouldn't be able to stay mad at him all night like she had planned, so without further hesitation she rolled over, gave him a small kiss on the cheek, told him goodnight, and wrapped her arm around his neck before drifting off to sleep.

It seemed as if no time had passed since Chiyoko had learned that her beloved pet was in fact a demon lord and now she was standing in a small shrine at Kagome's home with Sesshomaru and Kagome at her side. There in the center of the little shrine was an old wooden well. "This is it." Kagome said as she braced herself on the wells ledge. "Hopefully I'll see you on the other side." With that, Kagome leapt into the black hole that was the Bone Eater's Well.

"Let's go before I chicken out." Was all Chiyoko told him before she jumped after Kagome, fully expecting to feel the hard impact of the well's bottom. Strangely though, she felt herself being gently set down before she was brave enough to open her eyes. She looked to see Sesshomaru sitting next to her before she looked up to see sunlight. It must have worked otherwise she would be looking at the roof of an old musty building. Just as Kagome had said, there was a ladder waiting to help them out.

Chiyoko climbed the ladder first and once she was over the brim of the well, she told Sesshomaru to climb up. The ladder being a homemade one, she wasn't too sure it would hold both of them at the same time so she decided to go first and help Sesshomaru out.

He always surprised her and now was no different. He climbed the ladder swiftly and easily, bounding over the brim of the well without any assistance. "Showoff" Chiyoko grumbled, turning around to find a pair of amber eyes similar to Sesshomaru's right in front of her own. "Who's this, Kagome?" he asked, "She reeks like Sesshomaru." With that, Sesshomaru let loose a menacing growl that scared even her.

At the sound of the growl, the face that was so close to her own backed away to look towards Sesshomaru and this person, Chiyoko guessed, was InuYasha. "So that witch really did turn you into a dog?" He laughed before standing and drawing an enormous sword, pointing it at Sesshomaru. "I guess now's a good time to get rid of you." Before Chiyoko could make any move to stop him, she heard Kagome speak. "InuYasha, Sit." With that a necklace around his neck began to glow before slamming him face first into the ground.

"Geez, I told you not to start anything." Kagome scolded him before helping Chiyoko up. "Don't mind him." She then told Chiyoko, leading her over to a group of people who she could already tell who they were from Kagome's descriptions. The man with the dark hair, in the dark blue robes was Miroku, a monk who had been cursed with something called a "wind tunnel" in his hand and who had married the woman beside him. Sango was a demon slayer, a pretty woman who had a kind smile and a motherly figure that had resulted from her three children. Beside her was her younger brother, Kohaku who was only a little younger than Kagome and herself a small white cat with two tails and a small boy with a fluffy tail, Kirara and Shippo, completed the group.

With the introductions over, Kagome led them all over to a tree where two swords and a pile of heavy looking armor lay and handed Chiyoko the necklace. "Let's hope this works." Chiyoko whispered softly as she knelt down next to Sesshomaru. "Let's hope it doesn't" InuYasha muttered before Kagome had him reintroducing himself with the earth.

Carefully she slipped the necklace over Sesshomaru's head, placing it around his neck. As soon as she released the chain the red gem began to glow before Sesshomaru was engulfed in a blinding light. Chiyoko averted her gaze, shielding her eyes from the bright light and then it was gone. She looked back to where Sesshomaru had been before he had ben engulfed in the light and where her beautiful dog once stood, the most handsome creature she had ever laid her eyes on stood in his place.

He was so tall, that Chiyoko only came up to chest, her head level with his heart. To say that he dwarfed her would not have been an understatement. He wore a white kimono, as white as his fur had been while he had been in the form of a dog, his skin nearly as pale. The only thing that marred the pure white of the kimono was the red Sakura blossom designs that adorned his strong, massive shoulders. His build was not bulky, but there was no doubt of what kind of strength he possessed. His body was gracefully built. The tips of his fingers, she noticed ended in nails that were longer and thicker than her own. _Claws…_ She though. He actually had claws, and they certainly looked sharp. Finally her gaze traveled up to his face, and it was as if she was staring at a god so perfect was his face. He had markings on either side of his handsome face, two smooth magenta stripes that had crept out from his hairline near his ears. Between his brows was an azure crescent moon that she had a sudden urge to reach out and caress, but she restrained herself from doing so. Instead she moved her eyes to his main of silver white hair; so long it fell past his hips to his mid-thigh. Chiyoko wondered if it was as soft as it looked, much like the large furry pelt that was draped over like the thick fur that had wrapped around him as a dog. At last, her sapphire eyes met his incredible amber ones. They were so perfectly void of emotion and yet they were so intelligent at the same time. To sum him up, Chiyoko thought him nothing short of a God so taken was she with his appearance.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome was the first to break the silence "We brought your weapons for you. I'm sorry it took us so long to return you back to normal." It was InuYasha who spoke up next. "Feh, I'm not, so you can just take your stuff and leave." _Talk about brotherly love…_ Chiyoko thought as Sesshomaru finally moved his gaze from her and without a word picked up his armor and weapons, putting them in place before he turned to walk away still without saying a word.

Chiyoko didn't want to admit how bad it hurt her to watch him walk away without even a word to her. She had taken care of him and tried her best to make him happy while he was with her and still he didn't even speak to her as he left. She could feel the tears building in her eyes as she fought them. "Some gratitude…" InuYasha commented as he watched his older brother walking away into the forest. "Kagome told me you took care of him for a whole year and that bastard just walks away without so much as a 'Thank you'. I really don't get him. I mean would it kill him to show a little gratitude?" Chiyoko guessed InuYasha was trying to comfort her. She felt his clawed hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry. I guess I should've warned you sooner. That's just how he is." It was then that Sesshomaru stopped and glanced over his shoulder, their eyes meeting again. Suddenly his eyes narrowed and a faint smirk crept onto his face. He was up to something, but before she could even begin to fathom what it was he moved too quickly for her eyes to follow and then everything went black.

It felt so good to be back on two legs again and to have his weapons at his side. In the year that he had been gone, his mind often wandered back to his weapons, he missed feeling the power of both his swords hanging at his side to dispose of whatever foe he came across. Not that there were many. Perhaps he should have said something to Chiyoko, she had unknowingly cared for him for the past year, but it would not do for Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands and the most feared demon in all of Japan to "Thank" a human; a human woman at that. No, Sesshomaru did not express gratitude. At least that was what he told himself until he could smell her scent. Her delightful rose scent was tinted with hurt, and he could smell the salty scent of her tears. Was there a way to thank her without appearing weak? He wondered to himself. How did one thank another for making them…their…pet?

With that thought, Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks, visions of her beautiful virgin body playing through his mind. _To return the favor, that's how…_ He thought turning his head back to her. She was still watching him with tears in her eyes. He smirked and moved too fast for her to keep track of and appeared behind her, placing a quick touch to a pressure point on the back of her neck, catching her as she passed out. "What do you think you are doing Sesshomaru?" InuYasha yelled, drawing Tetsaiga. Sesshomaru lifted Chiyoko's small form into his arms, looped her weapons through one arm and then took off into the air. "Returning the favor…" He informed his half-brother before picking up his speed, flying fast enough so the demon slayer's cat couldn't follow him, and headed west towards his home.

Quickly he flew towards his home, wanting to arrive before Chiyoko came to. He would need Mai there when she woke to explain her situation to her that way he could take his time "Thanking" her. And he would enjoy every minute of it. It was close to nightfall when his castle came into view, and it was a welcome sight. He landed just outside the palace gates, which opened for his return and as soon as they opened so did the castle doors and Jaken was running towards him as fast as his little legs would carry him. "Mi' Lord, I feared you would never return!" The little imp shouted. "Where have you been all this time, My Lord?" With a reply of 'nowhere' Sesshomaru continued into the castle, his servant all lined up to welcome him back. He paid them no mind as he continued up to his rooms. "If I may ask, Lord Sesshomaru, who is that girl you have in your arms? She is human, is she not?" Sesshomaru decided to humor the little imp. "I have plans for her. Fetch Mai and have her come to my chambers at once." He commanded and the little green creature rushed off to do his bidding.

Once inside his rooms, he slipped Chiyoko's weapons off his arm gently onto the floor near his own weapon rack and then gently laid her on his bed. She was so small compared to his massive bed that she looked a little out of place. Perhaps it was just because she was clothed that she looked out of place. The thought of her naked, flushed, and panting underneath him on the bed suited her much better he thought to himself as a knock sounded on the door. "Enter" He told Mai, the old demoness. She was the one person he trusted with his concubines and to train his pets. "You have been gone quite some time, My Lord." She noted casually "What is it you need of me?"

His reply was to look at Chiyoko lying on the bed. "A human for a concubine?..." She questioned, the only demon who he would allow to question him. "I wish for you to train her as my pet." Mai raised a brow in surprise and took a deep breath as she moved over to get a closer look. "She is striking, isn't she? I have never seen a human with golden hair." Gently she reached out to grab a strand of hair to feel it. "So you wish for me to make this young, human, virgin your pet, Lord Sesshomaru?" She questioned with doubt in her voice. "I hope you know that you could easily break her." Sesshomaru said nothing and the demoness nodded. "Very well, I will do what I can. Now I believe I can smell Mamoru approaching. You may want to speak to him." He watched Chiyoko stir and gave Mai another quick nod as he stepped out into the hall to speak with his General.

Chiyoko woke to an unfamiliar voice gently telling her to wake up. The voice was clam yet firm, and once she opened her eyes she found that the voice belonged to an old woman, a few pale purple markings on her face. _A demon…?_ Chiyoko thought as she slowly sat up and looked around the large room she was in. She was currently lying on a massive bed decorated with red and white silk covers and pillow to match. Across the room was a large fireplace with a mound of pillows and a low table set in front of it. Quite a few shelves lined the walls filled with books, scrolls, weapons and other little trinkets and to her left was a separate weapon rack, her weapons sitting neatly on the floor in front of it. "Where am I?" She questioned the woman who was watching her. "You are in Lord Sesshomaru's chambers. My name is Mai and when Lord Sesshomaru is not caring for you I will be."

She motioned for Chiyoko to get out of the bed and follow her into an adjoining room. It was a large bathing chamber. There was yet another large hearth off to one side, a fire burning within it with another mound of pillows and another low table and on the other side was a large pool that looked as if it had been carved neatly into the smooth stone floor. Chiyoko could see the steam rising out of it, guessing that the water that flowed into it was from a natural hot spring. Behind the pool was a large raised portion of stone that had a set of stairs leading up it. _Like some sort of stage…_ Chiyoko thought. At the very top of the wall at the back of the raised portion of stone, was where a small, steaming waterfall poured from. The chamber was lit by several torches that burned at various points around the room as well as the fireplace burning off to one side. The chamber was absolutely stunning.

"Now then," Mai began "Would you please remove your clothing?" She asked reaching into a small bag that she carried. "I must get your measurements so that I can have a few kimonos made for you. I cannot get a proper measurement while you are clothed." Before Chiyoko could argue Mai added "And Lord Sesshomaru insists that you will be staying here for a while. He has made it clear to me that your leaving is not an option at this time." Sesshomaru wasn't going to let her leave. She had been taken against her will to his home and now he wouldn't let her leave? What choice did she have but to listen? She had no idea where or exactly when she was so it wasn't as if she could just run back to Kagome and go home. She decided it was best to cooperate for now. Slowly she stripped out of her clothes and waited to the demoness to take her measurements.

"You are quite lovely for a human." Mai told her as she measured various parts of her body. "I have never seen a human with gold hair and blue eyes, and your skin is so soft." Chiyoko quietly thanked her for her compliments. Mai paused when measuring her bust. "And large breasts as well. They have a lovely shape too." A flush of embarrassment colored Chiyoko's face as she awkwardly thanked her again. "Now then, wait right there and I will bring you something to sleep in" With that Mai stepped out of the chambers, leaving Chiyoko standing bare in the middle of the chamber.

She knew when Sesshomaru had stepped into the room. She never heard him, but she could feel those intense amber eyes on her and her heart beat sped up rapidly with nervous anticipation. She could feel him behind her but she didn't face him, her face flushed with embarrassment. She felt his warm breath on her neck as he deeply inhaled her sent. Then his warm breath was in her ear. "Now Chiyoko," He told her, "You will be my pet."


	4. First Night

**My Dog, Sesshomaru**

**Author: Shortey 83**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of its characters!**

**Story Start:**

"What do you mean by 'pet'?" she questioned, involuntarily shivering at the sensation of his warm breath caressing her ear. "Didn't Mai explain?" he asked and continued when she shook her head in the negative "I was your pet for a while and now you will return the favor." He gently reached up to pull her hair back, first with one hand, and then the other so that it fell down her back. "Meaning that you are mine to do whatever I wish." He emphasized this point by dragging his hands slowly down her sides to rest on the curve of her hips, making sure she felt his sharp claws dragging dangerously across her skin. Another shiver racked her body, but it was a delightful shiver that left her skin tingling wherever his claws had been. "What are you going to do with me?" she couldn't help but ask. "What every male demon does whenever he captures a young maiden;" he paused to leave a light trail of kisses up her neck. "Devour her."

"My Lord" she heard Mai's voice from the door and prayed that she would be staying. "I need to speak with you for a moment then I will retire for the evening." Fate had decided to ignore her prayers. "Go and shower under the fall." He commanded her before adding "I will join you in a moment." Trembling, she did as she was told, after all Mai had said that being obedient would make things easier on her, and perhaps this had been what she meant. Without any complaint, she climbed the stairs and stood under the fall and waited.

"You shouldn't be so cruel, My Lord." Mai scolded him. "The poor thing's frightened." Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder and smirked. She had done precisely what she was told; she would make an excellent pet. "What is it you require, Mai? I have to bathe my pet." After all, he had to return the favor. The demoness gave him a knowing look before she answered. "Here is a sleeping yukata for her," Sesshomaru growled at that "and some bath oils. Winter is approaching quickly, My Lord. You can't expect her to sleep with no covering." She was right of course; he was already able to feel the chill of a winter's wind every now and again.

Sesshomaru took the yukata and oils from her and she turned to leave. "She better still be a virgin when I come to get her in the morning. I don't want her sore or spoiled when I begin her training. Virgins are much easier to train." She then glanced over her shoulder to him, "and they're much easier to punish." With that, she closed the door and left, leaving Sesshomaru to _tend_ to his little human pet.

The water of the fall was so warm. It was like having the water set on just the right temperature. Chiyoko took notice of how she could easily step behind the falling water, allowing it to create a curtain of water. She stepped behind the water's curtain and took note of the smooth, polished stone wall that sat about three feet behind the water, and when she reached out to touch it, it was warm; probably heated by the water behind it. She stepped back to the other side of the water and quickly turned around after seeing Mai leaving, that sent her heart pounding because it meant that Sesshomaru would be coming to 'join her'. Sure enough, when she risked a peek, he was removing his haori, and Chiyoko's face flushed in embarrassment at the sight of his chiseled torso. Her heart was beating faster and faster as she heard the faint pad of his feet as he climbed the stairs.

"Why so nervous, pet?" he questioned, grabbing her hips in his hands and pulling her back against him. She could feel his erection against her lower back, hot and hard against her skin. "That's why." she whispered, her burgundy flush returning. "Don't worry, I am patient. I will wait and take you at a different time." _That's reassuring_ she thought as he pushed her through the water so that he could wet himself. He allowed the water to pour down on his head soaking his silver hair until his silky bangs fell to partially cover his golden eyes. He then joined her behind the wall of water reaching above her head to grab a small glass bottle from a shelf above her head.

Chiyoko could feel the heat of his body so close to hers before he whispered a command in her ear. "Face me." When she began to only turn her head he added "completely." Swallowing the lump in her throat, she did as he commanded her, turning her body to face his while crossing her arms over her chest. Her attempts to hide her body from his gaze were in vain. In one quick movement, he had grabbed both of her wrists into one of his large hands, backed her up until she was caught between his much larger body and the warm, smooth stone, and pinned her arms above her head. "Do not attempt to hide yourself from me." He warned, and then added "I have seen your delectable body many times before." "But I didn't know you were looking." She protested softly. "Keep your hands there." He said, ignoring her protest and releasing her wrists.

He simply starred at her for a moment, his golden eyes trailing up and down her body. When his eyes had taken their fill, he removed the top of the bottle and poured some of its contents into his hand. It was then his hands' turn to explore her body. He replaced the oil on the shelf he had plucked it from and then spread some of the substance on his other hand. He gently reached for the sides of her neck, massaging the muscles there until her eyes began to drift shut. It was then one hand slid down from her neck, slowly over her chest, until he could palm the fullness of her breasts. Chiyoko gasped at the sensation as he gently covered one breast in the sweet smelling oil and then the other. "I didn't give you permission to remove your hands." He told her as she started to reach down to grab his hands. Reluctantly she placed her hands back where they had been.

Then he slid the other hand down so that he could massage both her breasts at once, his large hands not quite enough to contain their fullness. A soft moan escaped her lips as she watched him torturing her body, feeling each knead of his hands reverberating between her legs. She could feel the calluses of his hands roughly moving over her skin and creating a wonderful friction, but when his expert hands began to tease the taunt peaks of her breasts, Chiyoko felt her legs becoming weak as each pinch, pull, and squeeze sent tiny waves of pleasure straight to her sex. It wasn't long before she was writhing under his touch only to have him move his hands to 'wash' her stomach and abdomen.

After paying her sides and hips a fair amount of attention, he came to his knees before her. He slid his hands slowly across her rear, down the back of her thighs and to her ankles before dragging them slowly up the inside of her legs. Her breaths became quicker as his hands drew closer to her sex, but he stopped just before his hands touched where her ache was the greatest, and stood up. "Rinse" He commanded her, his voice lower and huskier.

A bit unsteady, Chiyoko walked to the water and allowed it to rinse away the sweet oil, and she decided it smelled of roses. When he had felt she had had ample time to rinse, he pulled her back behind the curtain of water and trapped her against the wall again his hard body pressing against hers. Using one knee, he pushed her legs apart and slid a hand down to cup her warmth.

Chiyoko gasped bracing her hands against his strong chest as he teasingly slid one of his clawed fingers against her sex, not entering her. He grabbed her hand in his and guided it slowly down his chest, across the rigid muscles of his abdomen, before wrapping her hand around his length. She watched as his eyes closed slightly in pleasure as she gripped him tightly on her own, her small hand not able to wrap around the base of his shaft. Curious, she gently stroked him amazed at the feel. It felt like hot velvet over steel. Chiyoko could feel the thick vein on the underside and slowly drug her fingers along it, and when he leaned forward, resting his head against hers and growled low in his throat, she did it again.

He only allowed her hand a few more passes against his length before he gently pulled them away. Before she could ask if she had done something wrong, she felt his thumb flick across the tiny bundle of nerves between her legs, sending a wave of pleasure coursing through her body. Her breaths were coming staggered and rapid as his thumb began to circle her clit as two of his fingers teased her opening. As he teased her, he slowly sank to his knees again his handsome face at level with her sex.

"I've been waiting to taste you," he growled as he removed his hand from her heat. He looked at his hand while he rubbed his thumb against the two fingers that had been teasing her untried sex, smearing her fluids to show her how wet she was. Sesshomaru then grabbed a thigh in each hand and lifted them onto his shoulders. She heard him inhale deeply as he slid his hands around to grasp her ass, kneading her soft flesh. Chiyoko put a hand to her mouth, biting her knuckle in anticipation as he leaned in closer to her dripping entrance.

Then she saw stars.

He drug his tongue up the length of her lips, putting a little extra force into the movement when he drug his tongue across her clit and making sure to flick the sensitive pearl. Chiyoko was forced to bite down hard to prevent the scream of pleasure, a loud moan of ecstasy escaping her throat instead. Her hand reached down to tangle in his hair of its own accord, preventing him from pulling back if that had been his intentions, but it wasn't. He feasted on her sex, lapping at her sweet nectar like a starving man, desperate for more.

"Please…" she begged him, only to have him pull his head back. Chiyoko whimpered in disappointment, her hips writhing, desperate for him to return to his former ministrations. "'Please Master'" he corrected her. She looked down to meet his eyes; they were serious and teasing at the same time.

"You will address me as Master." She couldn't find it in herself to protest, the ache between her legs too great. She could feel she was close to something… something amazing, but she needed his talented mouth in order to discover it. "Please…Master." She finally gave in, begging him shamelessly.

Sesshomaru smirked in what could only be described as complete male satisfaction and returned his face to her lap.

He rewarded her begging, focusing his sensual torture on her clit and sucking it into his mouth. Chiyoko couldn't contain the scream that escaped her then. Never before had she felt such a wonderful sensation. Her body was a live wire, sparks of pleasure erupting wherever he had touched her, and his mouth was doing such horribly wonderful things to her that she felt as if she would melt into his.

He didn't seem too concerned that she would, Chiyoko noticed as her eyes moved to his face. Even while clouded in pleasure, she could see his amber eyes nearly shut as he lapped at her sex, his heavy lidded gaze showing his enjoyment at her taste.

Then she felt it… the sensation her body had been unknowingly seeking. With one final suck to her sensitive pearl, Chiyoko felt her womb clenching, the muscles tightening in her abdomen before pleasure washed through her body. She couldn't stop the cry of her rapture this time, a sound that expressed her primal gratification as she felt a new wave of moisture spill from her sex only to be devoured by Sesshomaru's waiting mouth. Never had she seen such a beautiful sight as his handsome face, wet with the remnants of her first orgasm, rising from her lap with a purely masculine smirk.

The sight would have made her weak in the knees if they hadn't already turned to jelly on her. "You taste delicious, pet." Sesshomaru growled as he began to lower her legs from his shoulders and pulled her against him as he rose; one arm wrapping around her waist. "Your virginity makes your taste even more divine." Chiyoko would have blushed if she hadn't already been flushed with excitement and panting to recover from her orgasm.

In one quick movement, he had lifted her into his arms bridal style, and carried her out from behind the fall. The warm water washed over the both of them like a curtain as he stepped through the fall and Sesshomaru carried her over to rest on the pillows next to the enormous hearth and handed her a towel. As she began drying her body, he sat beside her, his gaze fixed on the fire dancing in front of him, taking notice as his face briefly flashed a hint of something… She thought on it a moment before she realized what it most likely had been…Discomfort.

Chiyoko wondered what the source could be, her gaze drifting over his handsome and still naked body. Her gaze traveled down his muscular torso, snapping it away from him once her eyes focused on his cock, still erect and hard. _There's my answer_ she thought before she felt him grasp her chin and turn her head to face him. He regarded her seemingly curious for a moment before her spoke. "I can smell your emotions, pet. I can smell your confusion and your embarrassment, so tell me what it is you are thinking. I will be able to smell if you lie."

Distracted, she asked "You can?" Sesshomaru nodded. "You seem to forget that I am not only a demon, but an animal." _ No, I don't believe I forgot that…_ she thought as a light flush settled on her cheeks, but she answered him honestly if not completely. "You just looked uncomfortable, and I wondered why." He met her with an even gaze, his molten honey eyes fixed on her own sapphire hues.

And then he smirked.

"You should accustom yourself to the sight of my cock. In time it will often be found between your thighs." With that statement, he returned his gaze to the fire. "For now thought I will either pleasure myself or wait for it to pass on its own." Chiyoko also averted her gaze and continued to dry herself, but…she was still curious.

A few short moments later however, it didn't appear to be going away on its own. She quickly tried to think of something else before her caught her curious scent, but too late. "What is it you want to know?" He asked without looking from the fire.

The crackle of the hearth was the only sound between them as Chiyoko did her best to muster her courage and looked over to him, still watching the flames leaping and dancing about. "Could I um…" she began, but she couldn't find it in herself to finish her question. She saw his brow raise, casting an interested sideways glance. "Can you what, pet?" When she didn't answer he clarified. "Do you desire to touch me?" Her flush darkened only slightly as she nodded 'yes'.

At her response, he moved to where he was able to lean his back against one of the low tables, stretching his muscular legs out in front of him before motioning her over to him. Chiyoko went to move to his side, but before she could Sesshomaru gripped her waist and positioned her so that she straddled one of his thighs, the smooth, firm muscle rubbing deliciously against the sensitized flesh of her heat. Next, he gripped one of her hands in his larger one, leading it to grasp his engorged length and removed it as soon as her grip on it had tightened. With that he rested his elbows on the table behind him to watch her and waited.

Chiyoko was intrigued by the sight of his cock because as he had so plainly stated, she was a virgin and the sight was somewhat new to her. Of course going to public school meant that she had been exposed to some pretty crude things so it wasn't as if she hadn't seen a man's cock before but…Sesshomaru's appeared to be much larger and more heavily veined. Slowly she began to stroke him, gently dragging her hand up and down his length hard as steel. When she circled the plump head with her thumb she watched with satisfaction as he allowed his head to fall back slightly as a low rumble began to form in his chest.

She did that once more before slowly dragging her thumb across the slit slowly the sound of his growl growing as she did. Slowly she moved her hand towards the base, unable to wrap her small hand entirely around the base, and moved her thumb so that it would drag along the thick vein underneath as she stroked him.

One brief glance to his face had Chiyoko blushing furiously as his eyes seemed to be locked on her face. His brows were pulled together, a light sheen of sweat on them as he studied her while she stroked him. His eyes were shut slightly but she could see the red glow along the brim of his eyes while his mouth opened only slightly and let the rumbling growl claw its way from his chest giving her a glimpse of his sharp incisors.

Quickly she returned her eyes to his engorged flesh moving the hand that had been resting on his thigh to touch the heavy sac below his length. Once she had cupped them in her hands, his head feel back and his clawed hands tightened dangerously on the wooden table. When she rolled them in her hand, Chiyoko could hear the sound of the wood snapping and splintering under the force of his claws and she decided that he was most definitely enjoying her touch.

It humbled her to hear him snapping the wood easily with those powerful claws while empowering her at the same time to have such a powerful demon seemingly at her mercy. But he wasn't she quickly reminded herself, knowing that he could easily kill her if he desired to. It didn't matter that she had cared for him; he was a demon and a powerful one at that. One flick of those claws or one nip from those fangs could easily end her life if he wasn't careful, but for now he seemed more than pleased with the way she was caressing his cock.

A small drop of pre-cum formed on the thick head of his length as she traced the ridge of his head, glistening against the firelight. He had said that he had enjoyed how she tasted and had heard from the older girls that men really enjoyed receiving "head" from their girlfriends, so she decided to try it for herself. Leaning down, the tips of her wet hair brushed against his thighs and abdomen as she gently licked the head of his cock. Faintly Chiyoko heard the sound of the wood finally giving in and snapping under the sudden increase of pressure as she tasted him. His taste was rich, male, and earthy, not at all what she had thought she expected, so with a final lick to her lips, she enveloped the head of his cock with her mouth.

Sesshomaru hadn't expected her touch to feel so gratifying. His rational mind knew she hadn't done this before, he could see it in her curious blue eyes as she studied him, could smell it in her sweet scent, but it felt so damned good to have her small hands wrapped tightly around his shaft in her innocent explorations.

Being a dog demon, his body temperature was slightly higher than hers, making her hands feel marginally cooler against the smoldering heat of his flesh and it was close to unbearable. His claws gripped the table tightly to prevent him from gripping her hips and digging his claws into her delicate human flesh and he could feel the wood splintering under the pressure of them. He did his best to control his strength, not wanting to bother with replacing the table, but for nothing.

He looked to her in time to see her leaning down and felt her wet hair tickling the flesh of his thighs and abdomen seconds before he felt her moist breath caressing his cock. It took everything in his power to prevent himself from releasing the roar of ecstasy that threatened to escape as her tongue lightly grazed the head of his throbbing erection, snapping the table instead.

By the gods his little human was amazing! Never had she known a man and yet there she was sucking his cock into her mouth. That was completely unexpected. While he had many concubines, never would any of them take his cock into their mouth of their own will, if he commanded them then they would, but _only_ if he commanded it. They complained that it was an act only whores who were paid extra should perform, but here his little human pet was exploring his length with her mouth of her own free will.

While her inexperience was obvious, the fact that she was doing her best to pleasure him in that way pleased Sesshomaru greatly so he would show her how best to work him, how he enjoyed to be sucked. Reigning in his control, Sesshomaru forced himself to release to broken remains of the table and moved a hand to her hair, gently lifting her mouth from his throbbing flesh. She looked at him confused and he could smell the scent of her worry and disappointment. She thought that she wasn't pleasing him.

"Let me show you, pet." He said gently and he could hear his own choked voice. The worry disappeared from her sapphire eyes as he moved her to lie between his legs. In one hand, he carefully grabbed her head, tangling his hands in the damp golden strands before gently lowering her mouth to his cock while taking one of her hands in his, guiding it to the base of his shaft. He began slowly at first, using his hold on her hair to guide her head down his length; stopping when her eyes closed in discomfort and moved her hand to mark the length she could take in. Sesshomaru lifted her head back up his shaft while moving her hand in the opposite direction and back down moving her hand back to her mouth.

Sesshomaru repeated the action a few more times before he removed his hand from hers, unable and unwilling to untangle his hand from her hair. She caught on and began to pleasure him on her own. And pleasure him she did. Once she had a basic understanding of what he wanted, she proceeded to explore him more thoroughly with her mouth. She raised herself until only the head of his cock was in her mouth and sucked…hard. With a snarl he gripped a pillow in his free hand, shedding the silk material while he fought to keep his hold on her hair slack.

She continued to work his length with her hand while she focused her attentions on the plump head, swirling her tongue around it before dipping into the slit where she was positive more pre-cum had begun to collect. After tracing the ridge with her tongue, Chiyoko removed her mouth briefly to catch her breath before she took him back into her mouth this time rubbing her tongue against the thick vein on the underside.

Sesshomaru could feel the burning ache in his sac growing as she worked him and realized that it wouldn't be long before he was reduced to spilling his essence down this virgin girl's throat, and that thought bothered him as much as it pleased him. It pleased him because none of his concubines would keep him in their mouth longer than needed to harden him or try to tease him, but Chiyoko did. It bothered him because he was helpless to stop this small _human_ woman from sucking him to release.

He didn't think he could bring himself to remove her wickedly innocent mouth from his flesh, but he had to try. If he simply released in her mouth without warning, she probably wouldn't service him like this so freely the next time. He pulled her hair until she released his cock. "Enough" he panted gently "Very good pet, you don't have to continue." He wouldn't force her to accept his release into her mouth, but her next question pleased him greatly. "Can I?" she asked him softly. He wondered briefly what had happened to him when he looked into those beautiful blue eyes and lost his will to refuse her. What had happened to the fearful demon Lord of the Western lands, and who was this weak male who couldn't resist the pleading of this human. "It would please me greatly if you would." He told her, starring into the depths of her pleading sapphire eyes.

"It would please me greatly if you would." Sesshomaru told her, and Chiyoko couldn't help but smile. Apparently she was doing this right, and it made her happy that he didn't release without warning her and gave her the option to continue or not. She may not have done this before, but she was smart enough to figure out what the insistent pulsing of his throbbing cock meant. Chiyoko knew he was close.

She then lowered her head and continued her former ministrations focusing on the sensitive head of his cock. Chiyoko felt him tangle his other hand in her hair and moved her free hand back to toy with his sac, now tightened for his release. While she was expecting his release, her inexperience still caused it to surprise her. She felt his claws rake against her scalp and his sac constrict right before she felt his hot seed erupt into her mouth. The taste wasn't by any means unpleasant, but it was different. "Swallow" she heard him pant, and she did; taking his essence down her throat after releasing him from her mouth. She licked away the little bit that had escaped her mouth and sat up to face him.

He panted as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her brow. "That was superb, pet." He told her gently, his breath dancing on her skin. "I cannot wait until I take you. I want to fill you with my cock until you scream my name in pleasure." Chiyoko's face burned at his words "When I take you, there will be no part of you left unexplored and your maidenhead will be long forgotten in your ecstasy." And she knew it would, if his devilish mouth was any indication. With another light kiss to her temple, he stood and went to retrieve his clothing, returning wearing only his hakama and holding a light sleeping yukata for her and a small wooden box.

When she stood to take the yukata and dress from him, he shook his head. "I will dress you and undress you, pet, since you are mine to care for now." He then set down the yukata and pulled something out of the little box. "Turn and lift your hair." He commanded, and she did as he said, turning her back to him and lifting her hair. Something smooth draped over her shoulder, something smooth with what felt like a piece of cool metal attached to it. She felt his claws graze her skin on the opposite shoulder as it slid to the object he had placed there. He then pulled it around her neck and fastened it, the cool metal falling flat against her a few inches above the valley of her breasts. Reaching up, she delicately felt the object, discovering that the cool metal was in the shape of a crescent moon. _How convenient_ she thought _a collar_.

"Do not attempt to remove it" Sesshomaru warned as he walked in front of her. "I would hate to kill any of my servants for touching you." It only took one look into his topaz eyes to assure Chiyoko that he wouldn't hesitate to do just that either. After dressing her, Sesshomaru led her back into his bed chambers sitting her down in front of the fire as he walked over to a bookshelf, returning with a comb before he sat behind her and began to drag it through her hair, removing all the knots.

Once her hair was dry and knot free, he replaced the comb with his claws. With each pass of his dangerous claws, Chiyoko could feel them raking gently against the fabric of her yukata. All he had to do was apply a little more pressure and her clothing would end up in shreds, but he didn't. Although whenever the tips would drag along her spine, she couldn't help but to break out in gooseflesh.

It wasn't long before a small meal was brought in for her consisting of fish, some rice and a few sweet dumplings. After finishing off her fish and rice, Sesshomaru pulled Chiyoko into his lap while she finished off her dumplings. It was as if the servant had been waiting for her to finish because as soon as Sesshomaru snapped his fingers, the servant reentered to remove the empty tray.

The servant was a woman, and by Chiyoko's guess a demoness if her bright turquoise hair was any indication. As she bent over to pick up the tray, her eyes met Chiyoko's with a hostile glare. Chiyoko's brows pulled together in confusion. She had never seen this woman and yet she treated her as if she had committed some heinous crime against her. When the servant's eyes flickered briefly to Sesshomaru, who was still raking his claws through her golden hair as he stared into the fire, Chiyoko got the message. The other girl was jealous not that she could blame her. Sesshomaru was without a doubt the best looking man, _male_ she corrected her thoughts, the best looking male she had ever laid eyes on… but that didn't stop Chiyoko from snuggling deeper against his chest and cuddling her head against his fur, a smirk on her face that spoke for her. _Yeah that's right_ it said _He's all mine and you can't have him._ With an aggravated huff, the woman snatched up the tray and stormed out of the room.

"Are you enjoying yourself by irritating my servants?" his emotionless voice questioned. Since he would be able to smell her lie, she answered him honestly. "Yes Master, but she started it." There was an excuse she had never had to use before. She felt him release a quick breath, while far from a laugh it was most likely a sign of his amusement since he didn't comment further. After a few moments of silence, Chiyoko yawned, her long day catching up with her despite being unconscious for a short time. "Go to bed, pet." He told her "Mai will be here early to fetch you." With a nod she crawled out of his lap and stood up, but before she headed over to the bed, she bent down and gave him a light kiss on the cheek like she had done every night since she got him and with a 'goodnight,' headed over to the bed and climbed in, sleep claiming her shortly after making her miss the stunned look she had brought to the emotionless demon lord's face.


	5. Let the Training Begin

**My Dog, Sesshomaru**

**Author: Shortey83**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of its characters.**

**Story Start:**

It was warm, really warm. _No hot_ Chiyoko decided. It was really hot and that's why she had woken up. While she could see the first rays of sunlight beginning to dance through the balcony windows, it was definitely the temperature that woke her. There was a weight across her waist and something solid pressed against her body. When she opened her eyes fully though all she could see were the indentions of Sesshomaru's collar bones. _That explains why it's so hot_ she thought. As she closed her eyes and leaned in closer, she noticed that he smelt really nice. His scent was spicy and masculine, almost like cinnamon but… better.

"Did you sleep well?" his voice startled her. Looking up, she met his beautiful amber eyes, and realized then that it was best sight she had ever woken up to. Nothing could ever compare to those perfect, ice covered, honey eyes. A light flush rose to her cheeks as she nodded yes and as she did, Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her waist and rolled onto his back, bringing Chiyoko to lie partially on his strong chest. He closed his eyes, not sleeping though; he just lay there with his eyes shut and Chiyoko could help but to admire how handsome he was: Godlike, perfect and peaceful.

As Chiyoko's eyes wandered to his demon markings she realized she couldn't contain her curiosity, slowly and gently moving her hand to one of the magenta stripes at his cheek. She could feel when his eyes opened to watch her, but she focused on slowly dragging her fingers across the marks on his face. She noticed as she moved from the bottom stripe to the top how there was a slight difference in the feel of his skin and demon markings. The markings felt even smoother than his already smooth skin. They felt like silk rather than velvet.

Chiyoko's hand then traveled from the stripes to the navy crescent moon, tracing it lightly before moving to the hints of red on his eyelids. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, allowing her to trace the colorful flesh before moving to the other eye and then to the stripes on the other side of his face. His eyes opened and watched her again as her eyes slowly wandered down to his wrists tracing the markings there as well.

Then it was in her sights. Chiyoko's gaze zeroed in on the furry pelt laying to Sesshomaru's other side, but she couldn't reach it and that was a problem. She had to touch it because her curiosity was really going to kill her if she didn't. Was it as soft as the slightly darker fur that had wrapped around his dog body? Did he really like it when she would drag her fingers through it? She couldn't help but to wonder as she sat up and moved to reach it, the fact that she had straddled him didn't even cross her mind.

Gently she reached out to stroke it, delighted by the feel of it. The fur was softer than down, but when she pulled her fingers slowly through it she could just barely feel a tremor pass through Sesshomaru's body. It was so soft and wonderful! Chiyoko just had to hold it. She pulled a bundle of it into her arms, holding it tightly to her chest and cuddled it against her cheek with a happy smile on her face. "Why are you luxuriating in my fur?" his typically emotionless voice holding a bit of a confused tone and effectively stopped Chiyoko's cuddling. She paused and rested her chin on the bundle of fur. "It's so soft." She told him happily. While the fact that his fur was so fluffy delighted her, she simply cuddled it well… because she liked to cuddle.

"Enough pet" Sesshomaru finally told her once she began to stroke the mass of furry fluff and continued to make tremors pass through his strong body. "Mai will be here in a moment to bring your kimono for the day." Chiyoko did as he said and released the fluff, for the time but she would find a way to get it back in her grasp.

"Am I interrupting something?" Mai's voice came from the door. Chiyoko looked over her shoulder with a confused look on her face to see the demoness eyeing her suspiciously. Looking to Sesshomaru, she got the picture. She did appear to be acting a bit promiscuous from how she had straddled Sesshomaru's waist, but when he cocked a brow and a slow smirk settled on his face Chiyoko's cheeks heated with an embarrassed flush. Suddenly she couldn't get off him fast enough, only Sesshomaru's hands were firmly holding her in place.

"You might as well get used to the idea of being caught, my dear." Mai told her as she approached the bed and placed a package at the end of it. "All demons have an exhibitionist side to them and Lord Sesshomaru is no exception." She then turned her attention to Sesshomaru "I will dress her today. General Mamoru requests your presence on what is apparently an urgent matter."

After that Sesshomaru released Chiyoko and let her crawl off of him and got out of bed before heading into the bathing chambers. "Come here, dear. Let's get you dressed before Lord Sesshomaru decides to do so." Chiyoko did as the demoness said and hurried out of bed before she removed the sleeping yukata unwrapping the package to pull out a beautiful kimono. The first layer of the kimono was a light, sky blue and while it was silk, it wasn't quite as thick as the second layer and only other layer. The outer kimono was a rich, jet black with silver vines gently meandering over it. The obi was a sky blue that matched the inner layer that was only seen at the edge of the other kimono. While the color's where nice, it was the cut of the kimono that had Chiyoko embarrassed.

"What do you think?" Mai asked as she began to tie the obi behind her back into a beautiful knot. _I think Sesshomaru's a perverted demon, that's what I think._ Chiyoko thought it was best to keep that part to herself so she settled with a simple "It's lovely." The sleeves fell to the tips of her fingers but the bottom hem only fell to about mid-thigh that was giving it the benefit of the doubt. The neckline, however, took a plunge down to reveal a generous amount of her large bust and sat low on her shoulders. Once Mai had pulled her blonde hair up with a pair of chopsticks, the bare flesh of her chest and neck only seemed to emphasize the fact that she was wearing a collar.

"One more thing…" Mai began before she quickly bent over and reached under the hem of the short kimono. Chiyoko let out a startled yelp of surprise as she felt the demoness' hands grasp the hem of her panties and yanked them down her legs. Her hands may have appeared old, but her grip on Chiyoko's ankles as she lifted each leg out of the garment was as firm as Sesshomaru's had been on her waist. "There will be no need for these during your training or after it has been completed." Still a bit rattled, Chiyoko couldn't help but to ask "Why not?" With a hint of amusement on her face, the old demoness answered her very flatly. "If Lord Sesshomaru wishes to bend you over his desk and violate you, they will only be in his way. If he decides to have you up against the wall in the corridor, they will only get in the way. They will simply be in the way." Chiyoko could only gape at the demoness in shock. By all the gods, this demoness was a dirty old woman.

"He will?" she asked, her voice thick with uncertainty and worry. "I will." Sesshomaru answered as he stepped out of the bathing chambers now dressed in a clean kimono and his armor. "As often as I feel the need to." He said as he stalked closer his eyes wandering over the length of her body before he circled her to get the full view of her appearance. Chiyoko felt his pause behind her and lean into her body. She felt his warm breath on her neck as he slowly inhaled her scent and gave her a gentle nip to her neck.

Chiyoko caught what appeared to be a slight nod from Mai before Sesshomaru's hand began to slowly slide up her leg. The embarrassed flush from before appeared for an encore and Chiyoko quickly reached down to grab his wrist as he began to lift the lower hem of her kimono. "While I see your embarrassment as a sign that you are still a virgin, I think this is a good time to inform you that the first rule of being a pet is to never attempt to deny your master _anything_." Mai said "The more obedient and willing you are as a pet will most likely determine how long you are allowed to keep your maidenhead."

That struck Chiyoko as odd. From what she had learned, the more willing a person was to allow this type of attention typically resulted in a _loss_ of one's virginity. Maybe she had learned wrong all those years, but as Mai had so obviously pointed out, her body was at Sesshomaru's complete mercy. Without further objection, she released her grip on Sesshomaru's hand, not that she was keeping him from moving it by any means, and it continued slowly up her thigh. Sesshomaru's hand stopped just before it reached her sex. "Behave for Mai, or I shall continue where I left off. Do you understand?" Chiyoko quickly nodded and he fixed her kimono before releasing her and headed out of the room.

Before the demoness could speak, Chiyoko did. "Are there any other rules I should know about or do you intend to surprise me with those too?" She didn't mean to snap at the woman, and that would probably get her into trouble, but to her surprise Mai laughed. "So you do have a little spunk, don't you?" Mai nodded "Yes, my dear, there are more rules, but being a pet is more based on your own actions rather than having certain guidelines."

Mai then proceeded over to the bathing chambers and returned with a small glass bottle. She removed the lid, placed her index finger over the opening and turned it so that the liquid inside would settle on her finger tip. She then dabbed the sweet smelling concoction behind both of Chiyoko's ears and on her neck. It was some sort of rose scented perfume.

With Mai's approval that her appearance was complete, she began to teach her how she should walk as a pet, how her posture should be while sitting or standing, and most of all how she should speak only when asked. Mai was right, however. Being Sesshomaru's pet only had a few rules, but it was her actions and behavior that was being perfected. In general the rules were first never to deny Sesshomaru, second never speak to any of the servants or soldiers unless Sesshomaru gave her permission to speak and third she was to never make deliberate eye contact with any of the servants or soldiers as well since it would encourage their attentions.

Other than that everything else was essentially refining certain aspects of her movement and behavior. For instance, while she generally walked behind Sesshomaru, she was instructed to be only one or two strides behind him and slightly to his right. Not too hard, and after a while Mai suggested that they exit the chambers and practice what she had been taught. "I don't like the idea of keeping you cooped up in here while training you." Catching herself before she could speak, Chiyoko nodded and followed Mai out of the chambers as she was supposed to. "You're a quick learner I see." Mai praised her a few minutes after continuing down the hall. As they walked Chiyoko began to feel the eyes of the servants they passed lingering on her. Not that she blamed them. She was practically walking around naked.

"Another thing I just thought of" Mai began as they turned a corner and headed down a set of stairs "Unless you are commanded to, never bow to anyone. You may bow your head, but don't forget the length of your kimono. We can't have you putting Lord Sesshomaru's property on display now can we?" Chiyoko couldn't help herself "We sure as hell can't!" she exclaimed stopping dead in her tracks while the demoness continued on her way. Mai turned to her with a brow raised and a sneaky smirk on her face. She had meant to trick Chiyoko and she had been successful. "I believe that was a double offense, My Dear; speaking when not asked and not following your master. Lord Sesshomaru will not be pleased to learn of this."

"That's not fair!" Chiyoko argued "You tricked me!" Mai held up two fingers before she raised a third "There's another one; arguing with your master." She chuckled and continued on her way making Chiyoko have to hurry to catch up with her. This time she decided it was best to keep her mouth shut. With a huff, Chiyoko glanced out one of the windows they pasted, surprised that they had been in Sesshomaru's room the better part of the day. From what she guessed, it was already past noon. "I don't think you'll have any objections to going outside for a bit?" Chiyoko didn't fall for it this time, and kept quiet. "Much better" Mai commented as she opened a door to the outside of the castle and into a beautiful garden where a little girl was playing happily in the flowers as a small toad like creature watched over her.

As soon as the little girl spotted them, she quickly ran over to them "Hello, Lady Mai" she greeted the demoness "Who is the pretty lady with you?" she asked, her big brown eyes looking towards Chiyoko. "Hello Rin, this is Lord Sesshomaru's new… special servant." Mai answered, a little unsure as to how to explain Chiyoko's situation to the little girl. "How is she a special servant?" Rin asked the demoness with an innocent expression. _Thank you, Karma_ Chiyoko thought as the demoness fumbled for an answer, but before she could the little toad creature came running up to the three of them.

"Rin, run along." He told her. "Mai is busy training Lord Sesshomaru's new servant. You may speak to her later." _Stupid toads, _Chiyoko thought as Mai nodded to the little creature and lead her away through a gate that exited the castle grounds to an open field. In the distance she could see Sesshomaru standing with a group of men watching as a battalion of soldiers preformed some sort of drills. "Wait here. I will attempt to go fetch Lord Sesshomaru without drawing to much attention to you." Chiyoko nodded at the demoness' orders and waited where she had been told while Mai went to fetch Lord Sesshomaru.

Chiyoko watched as Mai walked away, but she had only covered about half the distance when Chiyoko heard footsteps behind her. "What have we here, boys?" she heard a male voice question and a few other voices chuckle in response. Feeling uneasy, Chiyoko remained still where she had been told to do so, but her eyes were locked on Mai who was getting closer to Sesshomaru. "Looks like a nice time to me." Another one of the men, soldiers Chiyoko could see as they slowly gathered around her. She did as she had been told and kept her gaze down and stood still, praying that these soldiers would lose interest and leave. They didn't.

The first one reached out with a dirty clawed hand and grabbed her face, his claws digging into her flesh. Chiyoko yelped in pain as she tried to pull away from the demon's grip, but he held tight. Somehow she managed to pull her jaw out of his firm grip and screamed. "Master!" the men around her chuckled as another went to grab her wrist, but as soon as his hand had wrapped around her small wrist it released her. She felt a rush of air as the soldier was suddenly sailing through the air, but with a movement too quick for her to follow she was spun around and pulled into a strong, solid body- Sesshomaru's. His clean, masculine scent filled her senses as she buried her face into his fur. If she hadn't already been trembling from her ordeal, she would have been terrified of the menacing growl rumbling from his chest.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She heard Mai call to him, but before Chiyoko could look up to see where the old demoness was Sesshomaru had his hand gently on the back of her head pressing it to his chest. The next thing she heard were the screams of her attackers in agony before they were silenced. "My Lord, that was a bit harsh." There was another male voice as Sesshomaru picked Chiyoko up and carried her back into the castle grounds. Sesshomaru didn't respond, but Chiyoko could feel how tense he was, and guessed it was probably not a good thing to question his motives in any way.

As he set her down Mai made her way over to the three of them. "What a lovely creature she is, My Lord." The other male admired as Chiyoko took a quick peek to put a face to the voice. He was a rather handsome demon with pale grey hair and eyes the same color. He had a few green markings on his face, a face she could instantly put with a playboy attitude. There was no denying that he was a handsome demon, but in Chiyoko's eyes he was ordinary compared to Sesshomaru.

"She's your pet, is she?" he asked reaching to grab the crescent moon charm that was dangling from her collar. Too fast for her to see Sesshomaru had grabbed the other demon's wrist and slowly pulled it away. "Keep your hands to yourself, Mamoru, or lose them. The choice is yours." Sesshomaru's growl had returned and as just as menacing. Mamoru held up his hands and stepped back. "Of course, but does that mean I won't be allowed to play with her?" He questioned. "It does." Sesshomaru growled before turning his attention back to Chiyoko. "You are dismissed General." With a nod, Mamoru backed away before leaving the three of them in the gardens.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he gently reached up and grabbed Chiyoko's chin, slowly turning her head to examine the small wounds the soldier had made with his claws. "It doesn't hurt too badly, does it?" he questioned, his voice now back to it's typical emotionless state. Chiyoko shook her head slightly, wondering if this was another trick to get her to speak out of turn. She wouldn't have put it past him to try something like that.

"I will tend to them, My Lord." Mai offered, but Sesshomaru shook his head and asked instead, "How was her behavior?" "It was good up until we left your chambers and then she had a few mistakes." Mai commented and if Chiyoko could have she would have gave the old demoness a good tongue lashing, but that would only serve to dig her grave deeper. She watched as Sesshomaru's brow rose slightly in question. "It seems that she is easily provoked." Mai added, stunning Chiyoko with her honesty. Sesshomaru would excuse her if he knew Mai provoked her, right? ... Wrong.

"We can't have that can we?" he asked Mai, a smirk creeping onto his face. "You are excused for the day Mai. I will be taking her to my study." Chiyoko lowered her gaze as Sesshomaru's topaz eyes met her own, a flush creeping into her cheeks. "As you wish." With a low bow, Mai left them exiting the gardens through a different exit. "Come, pet." Sesshomaru commanded turning and walking back inside the castle.

He led her up a different path of winding corridors and stairs until they reached a large set of doors at the end of a hall. The inside of the room was well lit by the large windows allowing plenty of sunlight into the room. The walls were lined with shelves filled with books and scrolls alike. Towards the back of the room was a large desk and chair that he led her to. Thinking back to what Mai had told her, she was supposed to sit beside his chair on the right, but before she could move to sit down Sesshomaru had wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Straddle me." He commanded and Chiyoko's face again went from a light pink to burgundy in an instant, but she did as she was told. Slowly she moved until her thighs were on either side of his in the large and roomy chair and sat down on his thighs.

She could feel her heart speed up as he leaned closer towards her, a hand slowly grabbing the nape of her neck. "Hold still." He commanded, his handsome face a few mere inches from her own, and then she felt his rough tongue slide across the wounds along her jaw. It stung a little at first, but with only a few passes of his tongue, Chiyoko could feel the pain of the cuts easing and relaxed into his touch. She could practically feel the wounds closing as he tended them before he moved to the other side to deal with the last of her cuts.

When he had finished with that side he moved away slightly his face a few inches away again. "Does it still hurt?" he asked his amber eyes boring into her sapphire hues. At a loss for words, she simply shook her head no. That satisfied smirk reappeared on his face again as he leaned back in his chair. "Now then, about these problems with your behavior." He began sliding a hand to her thigh. "It seems I will have to punish you for your actions." Chiyoko gulped loudly and wondered what exactly he meant by 'punish'.

With a quick movement, he had lifted her from his lap and set her on his desk facing him. Slowly, he leaned forward and gripped her knees. "It seems that your embarrassment is the key to provoking you, so we'll just have to do something about that." With one hand, he slowly felt his way up one leg, reaching around to the knot in her obi and with one precise tug, it came untied allowing him to pull it away and set it to the side.

Chiyoko could feel her heart pounding even harder in her chest as she watched him slip the same hand back to her knee where it had been. "Open you kimono." Sesshomaru then commanded her. Remembering what she had been told that morning, Chiyoko did as she had been told and opened the first layer of her kimono looking to Sesshomaru who slid it off her shoulders and then nodded for her to proceed with the next layer. She couldn't help but fumble a bit as she attempted to untie the small inner obi of the second layer of her clothing, her nervousness making her small fingers unsteady.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was simply watching her nervous actions with an entertained look on his face. She guessed that he was either being merciful or impatient when he finally reached up and easily sliced through the obi with a single claw and tossed the remains on the floor. Finally free of that last restraint she opened up the front of her kimono, allowing his eyes to roam her body at will, and roam they did. Slowly one hand moved up to toy with her breast while the other slowly, so slowly made its way up her inner thigh.

"Open your legs." He gave yet another embarrassing command, but Chiyoko did as he bade and parted her thighs for him while he continued to toy with her breasts. "Already, pet?" he asked as he slid his fingers across the inside of her legs, coating them in the wetness already present. Then his thumb was circling the sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex of her legs, the gentle touches bringing a needy moan to her lips. She could feel him slowly dragging his first two fingers along the silky seams of her sex, making sure to thoroughly coat them with her wetness.

"I wonder, pet." He began as he lined his first digit up with her entrance. "I wonder just how tight you really are." With that, he slowly began to press his finger into her slick passage. Chiyoko winced a little at the invasion, but quickly became accustomed to the feel especially when he began to thrust it in and out of her sex. Once she had adjusted to the first digit, he added another, making the fit even tighter. He was now sitting up straight, his eyes level with hers watching her face as she discovered the small wonders he could perform with his hands.

Feeling unsteady, she reached out to hold his shoulders, knowing he was a strong source of support, and held on as he trained her untried body with skillful hands. He paused for a moment, and turned his fingers inside her body, until he found a spot that drove her mad. She could feel his calloused fingertips rubbing hard against that spot he had discovered and she was quickly approaching her climax, but every time she would come close to peaking, his hands would pause and allow her trembling womb to settle before starting again.

At first, Chiyoko found the teasing very pleasurable, but after being denied to climax several times, she felt her sex beginning to ache for release. Before she could beg him for her release, he abruptly removed his fingers from her dripping wet core and her breast and sat back in his chair. Wondering what she had done wrong to cause him to stop, and with her sex aching so badly, she felt tears of frustration quickly forming in her eyes.

"Be honest with me, pet. How many offenses did Mai say you had against you?" he asked, his eyes and voice a little more withdrawn than normal. Trying her best to get ahold of herself and her emotions she answered honestly. "Three." He nodded and after commanding her to stand, redressed her as she had been when she arrived. "Then you shall wait three hours until you receive your release." When he saw more tears brimming in her eyes he leaned in closer and whispered "For anyone else it would have been three days with even more petting. Do you understand?" Even though she didn't she just nodded as he called for the little creature Jaken, who he commanded to escort Chiyoko to his chambers making sure to emphasize that no one was to touch her.

She was beginning to understand why he had taken her to his study to 'overcome her embarrassment' on her way back to his chambers. He had gotten her so wet that it had begun to slowly drip down her thighs like honey and his servants were well aware what she had been up to. Not only were the vast majority of them demons and able to smell it, but they were now also able to see it.

Sesshomaru was right however. This experience was enough to break her from being provoked so easily. From now on she would just keep quiet like she was supposed to. Once Jaken had arrived with her at Sesshomaru's chambers, she was a little surprised when he led her into one of the adjoining rooms. "You're to stay in here until Lord Sesshomaru decides otherwise." With that he left the chamber and Chiyoko heard the click of a lock as he left.

Chiyoko couldn't help the tears as they finally brimmed over. Now not only was she in need of release and aching from that need, but now she was lonely; locked alone in a room by herself. Looking around through tear-filled eyes, she did her best to try and take her mind off her troubles. The room was a large one with different sorts of tables and shelves lined with wooden boxes. In one corner next to yet another hearth was a mound of pillows. Typically her curiosity would have gotten the better of her and she would have had to investigate all the different boxes, but right now she just wanted to rest.

As she lay on the pillows, only a few more tears fell as she finally was able to pull herself together and look around the room. From where she lay, Chiyoko could tell there was something odd about the room she was in. There were chains attached to a few of the tables and along the railing at various places on the wall. They weren't just chains though; they all had some sort of manacle on them. After putting two and two together Chiyoko finally got it. _God help me!_ She thought looking at the boxes and figuring that one out as well. _Sesshomaru really is a pervert…_


	6. Questions

**My Dog, Sesshomaru**

**Author: Shortey 83**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of its Characters**

**Story Start:**

Sesshomaru had meant what he said when he told Chiyoko that anyone else would have received three days' worth of punishment. Chiyoko was different. She was a kind and gentle woman who had cared for him when no one else would was one reason and the other was because… well he wasn't sure of the other reason himself. When she had first left the study he had tried to convince himself that it was because three days of teasing her would be punishment for him as well. He wasn't even sure if he would be able to spare her virginity long enough for Mai to train her at the rate he was going.

He next tried to convince himself that he was being much more lenient on her **because** she had saved his life. However Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands did not express gratitude, so that couldn't be the case. By the time he had decided all this close to two hours had passed and he had finished his work early, so he would simply pass the time in his chambers and wait for her time to be up.

Once he neared his room though he was beginning to understand why he was more lenient on her. He did not like to see her upset. He could smell her tears from a few corridors down and he hated the scent instantly. Sesshomaru had known that she would be upset, but he didn't expect her to cry. Being a virgin probably made her more prone to crying when she was sexually frustrated and that wasn't something that he had put into his calculations. It wasn't as if he had had a virgin for a pet before, so he was unsure as to what to expect. He had never cared enough for any of his previous pets to spare their virginity and just ended up making them concubines. Chiyoko was different. Suddenly he couldn't get to his chambers quick enough.

Jaken had put her into the adjoining room as he was supposed to and locked the door so that no one could bother her. He had decided not too long ago that he tired of breaking the door down whenever the idea of locking him out of a room whenever his pets thought to keep him away- As if a locked door could prevent him from entering the room, fool women.

He found her curled up on a pile of pillows beside the hearth, her face still stained by the hateful tears he had caused her. As Sesshomaru looked her over he realized that for the first time in his life, he felt guilty. Guilty that he had been the one to cause the tears that had fallen from her beautiful eyes. He knew well that if allowed her release now, an hour before he had warned, the next time she would simply loose those vengeful tears on him and he would be unable to punish her as he was supposed to. Instead of waking her, Sesshomaru quietly removed his armor and swords, setting them aside, and sat next to her waiting for her to wake.

When Chiyoko woke, the first thing she did was to look out the window and guess how much time had passed. _It has to have been three hours_ she thought, glad that her sex no longer ached… at least until she began to think about Sesshomaru. All she needed to do was envision those molten honey eyes and wetness began to form between her legs. She decided then that it wasn't fair for him to look that good.

With a sigh, she hugged the pillow she was holding tighter. Chiyoko really didn't understand Sesshomaru. On his first night returned to demon form, he not only makes her his personal 'play thing', but he stroked and licked her all the way to her first orgasm, and taught her how he liked to be pleased with her hands and mouth, and he had yet to even kiss her. _Perhaps demons just don't kiss what they consider property… or at all._ She thought. _He does have fangs after all._

"Your three hours have past." Sesshomaru informed her, startling her to the point where she nearly screamed. Well she would have screamed if she hadn't covered her mouth in time. "I did not mean to frighten you." He said as she turned her head towards him, his gaze fixed on the dying flames of the fire. When she didn't respond he turned his attention to her, his beautiful eyes brought more moisture between her legs and she blushed at the intensity of his gaze before sitting up.

Before she could respond he had commanded her to stand up and disrobe. While she was eager to have his attentions, she was still bothered by her previous thoughts and he apparently noticed. "Do you not want my attentions, pet?" She looked to him, quickly and eagerly answering him. "I do" but then her mood fell as soon as the words left her mouth. "And yet…?" he questioned, sensing the slight change in her mood and speaking the words.

Now Chiyoko was embarrassed. She was standing naked in front of a recently discovered perverted demon and wanted him to kiss her. She thought of what she should say for a minute before he finally pulled her to straddle his lap. His hand palmed the fullness of one breast while the other snaked its way around her waist, pulling her closer. Chiyoko allowed her head to fall back in pleasure as he continued to caress her with his hand, but he stopped just as quickly as he started, grabbing the nape of her neck and forcing her to look at him. To be honest, she had never been kissed before and from what she understood, a kiss typically came before both parties took their clothes off, but then again one of the two was a demon.

She bit her lower lip in hesitation before her eyes briefly glanced at his mouth before locking their gazes again. She saw his brows pull together in confusion for a brief second before understanding dawned in his eyes. She watched as his eyes came close and closer until she felt his warm breath against her lips. "Is this what you want?" he asked, his lips barely brushing against hers. Chiyoko nodded slowly as her eyelids fluttered down to half-mast. Then his mouth was on hers. Her inexperience was no obstacle to him it appeared as he slowly coaxed her into the kiss.

Slowly he dominated her mouth bringing moisture flowing between her legs. His tongue slowly traced her bottom lip then the top before tracing the seam of her lips, encouraging her to open to him. Her body acted of its own accord and opened to him without resistance allowing him to fully claim her mouth. Be it desire or instinct, Chiyoko responded to his kiss without hesitation, allowing her tongue to dance with his as he slowly moved so that she was lying beneath him. He skillfully maneuvered their bodies so that he was lying in the cradle of her legs, his growing erection pressing against her sex.

After what seemed to be an endless amount of time Chiyoko broke away for air. _Talk about leaving a girl breathless…_ she thought, panting to catch her breath. His hot mouth was then on her neck and slowly making its way down her body. He stopped at her breasts, sucking one into his mouth while his clawed hands moved down to her sex. She felt him swirl his fingers in her dripping essence before slowly sliding them into her tight sheath. Chiyoko moaned at the new sensation of being stretched so deliciously before she felt him twist his hand, his fingers instantly finding the spot that had brought her so much pleasure earlier. This time he didn't deny her the climax that had been building, allowing her climax to wash over her, clenching his fingers tightly.

A satisfied growl rumbled in his chest at how tightly she clenched his fingers, and he released her breasts from his wicked mouth, sliding up her body again to whisper in her ear "I cannot wait until I take you, Pet." He then slid his fingers from her body and circled her sensitive pearl. "I cannot wait for you to strangle my cock in the same way." With that said, he licked her sweet honey from his fingers before crawling off of her. Chiyoko knew then that her time as a virgin was limited.

Two more weeks seemed to fly by as Mai trained her to be a perfect pet for Sesshomaru. She had been taught how to walk, talk, and behave in order to do so. According to Mai it was the perfect blend of shy and promiscuous that she was trying to achieve through Chiyoko who was quickly turning out to be a better pet than any she had trained before. The only area Chiyoko really struggled with was the promiscuousness. Being inexperienced made her very unsure of her feminine charms, and Sesshomaru being so handsome in her eyes didn't help her feel very confident in her abilities to please him in her appearance or in her actions.

Mai was slowly helping her to overcome that doubt though. Whenever she was walking her through the hallways, Mai would instruct her to make some subtle move to entice him whenever he came into sight. She would stop and speak with Jaken, or some other person and Chiyoko would lightly scratch her leg, lifting the bottom hem of her kimono slightly to give him a glimpse of a little more skin. Other times she would slowly slide her hand up over her breasts, resting her arm between them while toying with the crescent moon that dangled from her collar. Each time she would get a response from him whether that response be for him to watch her the entire time or walk away with a growl. Either way she was slowly gaining confidence that she needed.

Today was the day that Chiyoko would spend her first day with Sesshomaru. According to Mai, she had completed her training with flying colors and could now spend the day as Sesshomaru's pet instead of following Mai around all day. That meant that Sesshomaru was going to dress her today in place of Mai as well as bathe her and even feed her. She was beginning to feel like one of those little designer dogs, the only difference being that she wasn't carried around in someone's bag.

Once again Chiyoko was woken by Sesshomaru's smoldering body heat which combined with a thick blanket and a large furry pelt was enough to wake the dead. She could never tell if he was awake or not in this state so she had simply resigned herself to the fact that she would have to act on her own accord. First thing to go was the thick blanket which she pushed down past her feet. The next step was to pry herself out of Sesshomaru's iron grasp. Chiyoko could live with the fur though she thought as she then pulled it closer to her and snuggled into it. "Pet…" she heard him say; his way of playfully warning her. He allowed her to snuggle into it for a few more minutes before he spoke again "Get out of my fur." By that time she had happily managed to tangle herself up in it. "I'm all tangled up." She informed him, not making any move to untangle herself. "I see." Was the only response her gave before untwisting her himself and then heading into the other chambers to dress and get her kimono for the day.

Chiyoko waited for him on the bed, making sure her sleeping yukata had been loosened enough to give him a teasing view of her breasts while pulling the bottom hem up high enough to present him with a little extra leg as well. She only hoped it would work… and it did. She heard his low growl when he exited the bathing chambers dressed for the day. She watched him stalk over to the bed slowly before grabbing her ankle and pulling Chiyoko to him. "Come, Pet" was all he commanded and she slowly exited the bed and followed him into the bathing chambers to dress. An embarrassed flush lit her face as she slipped off her sleeping yukata, allowing it to pool at her feet while his back was turned unwrapping her kimono.

When he turned around however, she knew she had done well, when his amber eyes slowly raked her body and he allowed a smirk to creep onto his face. "Very good, Pet." He praised her before taking out the piece of cloth that was used to bind her breasts, and began doing just that. Slowly he leaned down as he finished wrapping the cloth around her bust, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine. "What I wouldn't give to have your virginity, Pet." He whispered, allowing his hands to slide down and grasp her hips, pulling her against his body. She could feel his growing erection against her back, "I have said that I am patient, but you are beginning to test that patience." Chiyoko took the opportunity to rub her head against his throat, a submissive sign among dog demons as Mai informed her. With that he seemed to gather his wits and finished dressing her, apparently it wouldn't do to have a human pet seducing him so well. He was a demon lord after all.

Her Kimono today was just as beautiful as any other day. The inner kimono was a soft, sheer pink. The outer layer was a soft lavender that was accented along the bottom hem and sleeves with a wispy pattern of white flower petals, and the obi was a light grey silk. Shockingly enough, Sesshomaru was also able to pull her hair up into an ornate comb, leaving only a section of her bangs to hang just barely in front of one eye. There was a knock on the door to the bed chamber leaving Chiyoko to apply the rose scented perfume on her own. "Come, Pet. It appears that I already have business to attend to." Without a word, Chiyoko followed Sesshomaru out of the bed chambers as instructed, following him just as she had been taught. It took her a minute to adjust her pace to his, being so used to following Mai's slower pace. He wasn't walking faster, but his stride was nearly twice that of Mai's.

From what she could tell, they were heading towards his study. She may have only been in the castle for a few weeks, but Chiyoko was a fast learner and had already memorized several routes to and from several places in the castle back to Sesshomaru's chambers. The way Sesshomaru was taking her was a more direct route, so she guessed that there was something pretty important. According to Mai, he preferred a different way that took longer to reach. It seemed that demons or humans were never enthusiastic about their work.

"Behave, Pet" Sesshomaru commanded as they turned down his study corridor. "Yes Master" she replied quietly, before following him into the study, closing the door behind them as she was supposed to. "It's been a while, Sesshomaru." Chiyoko heard an unfamiliar male voice announce. "Masahiko" Sesshomaru greeted him. "You were away for quite some time. The other Lords and I were beginning to wonder if you were ever to return." Without a word, Chiyoko headed over to sit at Sesshomaru's side. "I was away." Was the reason he offered up to the man who Chiyoko guessed was another Lord. "I had business to attend to." He gave no other explanation, though she doubted that he would share her story with this demon.

"I see, and you managed to find yourself a new pet in the process." Chiyoko kept her head down as she sat at Sesshomaru's right side, wrapping her arms around his leg and resting her head on his thigh. "Where in the world did you find such a beautiful creature?" Masahiko inquired before taking in a deep breath. "A human Sesshomaru?" he questioned. Chiyoko guessed he was well aware of Sesshomaru's strong dislike towards humans. "I would have never guessed you'd have a human as a pet, but then again, I've never seen such a beautiful human." He mused out loud. "May I have a look at her?" Chiyoko glanced up to Sesshomaru, uncertain as how to handle the situation. He gave her a nod, telling her to stand and approach the other Lord.

Masahiko was close to the same height as Sesshomaru, perhaps a little shorter. He wore a sleek black kimono that as the same color as his long hair and bore blue accents that matched the markings on his face. Chiyoko avoided his eyes, thinking that it was best she not make eye contact, but a fleeting glance told her they were a bright yellow, not the rich amber that Sesshomaru's were. A rough hand, covered in scars reached up, gently grabbing a lock of her bangs and running it through his calloused fingers before grabbing her chin and pulling her face gently up to have a better look at it. "Never have I seen a human with hair like gold and eyes of sapphires, but even more extraordinary is that I smell the scent of a virgin on her." Masahiko sounded to be in awe. "Surely the great Lord Sesshomaru hasn't allowed his pet to remain a virgin!"

He let out a laugh of disbelief and amusement, releasing Chiyoko from his grasp. "Surely you aren't loosing you touch, Sesshomaru, or is it that you've lost interest?" "Neither." Sesshomaru responded in his ever emotionless voice. "I find that I enjoy the taste of virgins." Chiyoko caught his glance as she sat next to him, her face turning a bright red.

"I wouldn't know." Masahiko admitted, "It's been so long since I've had a virgin. I'm not sure if the satisfaction of taking their virginity is worth all the trouble it is to make them into good lovers." He then gave Sesshomaru a sly look. "You wouldn't allow me to have hers and then go about training her would you?" It didn't take Sesshomaru long to respond. "No." "It was worth a try." The visiting lord sighed before taking a seat on the window sill and the two began discussing things Chiyoko had absolutely no clue about. She simply sat quietly as she was supposed to and listened to them.

At one point Masahiko did mention something about some sort of gathering for the demon lords and other important demons that Sesshomaru was supposed to host. Apparently her new master wasn't too fond of parties or rather of some of the people that would be attending; one in particular. From the sound of things, the Northern Lord's daughter was a thorn in their sides that they would both rather not deal with.

Chiyoko had just begun to drift off into a light sleep when she became the topic of interest once again. "So when do you plan on taking your sweet little human's maiden head?" he asked. Sesshomaru was silent for a moment before he began to stroke her head. "Why are you so interested?" That was exactly what Chiyoko wanted to know. "I was planning on staying for a day or so, and I wanted to know if you would be making use of your concubines." He answered simply. Instantly, Chiyoko felt a wave of jealousy wash over her, but it quickly passed. "I haven't bedded them since before my departure. They may entertain you if you wish." Perhaps it wasn't so wise to become emotionally attached to Sesshomaru. She was beginning to doubt how long she could keep him interested, especially if she didn't give him what she knew he wanted.

"You are truly a generous demon, Sesshomaru." Masahiko claimed as he stood. "Jaken will show you to their chambers, you may stay there if you wish or Jaken will find you a room. It was silent again as he thought. "I think I will stay with them. After all, they have been quite deprived for quite some time. They must be in desperate need of attention." With a simple "As you wish" from Sesshomaru, Masahiko left the room with a chuckle of anticipation.

"Very good, Pet" Sesshomaru complimented her as he continued to stroke her hair. It was silent for a few more minutes before Sesshomaru put away a scroll he had been reading and cleared his desk. "Come here" he commanded, and Chiyoko stood and sat in his lap, resting her head against his fur. He gripped her chin between his thumb and forefinger and pulled her gaze to his. "Did I imagine it or did I detect the scent of jealousy about you at the mention of my concubines?"

A light flush spread across her cheeks before she answered honestly. "Yes Master" He smirked at her jealousy. "You do not need to worry" he assured her, planting a light kiss on her lips. "I have no intentions of bedding them. I only desire you as a lover." Even though those bold statements from him reassured her, deep down she still worried and hoped for a solution. "Master, would it be wrong of me to ask for a favor?" In all honesty that subject had never come up between her and Mai.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment before he answered "For anyone else it would be, but I shall make an exception for you if the favor is within reason." Chiyoko smiled and made her request. "Could I possibly speak with Mai for an hour?" Sesshomaru raised a brow at that. "Do you not wish to be in my company?" he asked. Chiyoko shook her head quickly. "It's not that, Master" she assured him. "It's just that I have some… female questions to ask her." Understanding appeared in Sesshomaru's eyes and he thought for another moment.

"Since you behaved so well with Lord Masahiko I shall allow it this time" He helped her out of his lap and stood. "You may spend the afternoon with her." "Thank you, Master" Chiyoko told him as she followed him out of his study, following him as she was supposed to.

Needless to say, Mai was a little surprised when Sesshomaru appeared at her chambers, but she accepted Chiyoko into her chambers with the promise to keep an eye on her and answer her questions to the best of her ability. Chiyoko watched Sesshomaru walk away before entering the demoness' chambers.

Mai sat her down at one of the low tables in the room and then moved to sit across from her. "Now then," she began as she adjusted her kimono "What is it that you would like to know." Chiyoko thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to begin. "I found out that Sesshomaru has concubines today." She began. "Of course he does" Mai said bluntly "He is a Lord and has quite a few, and it is my job to look after them when I am not training you." She eyed Chiyoko for a minute "What of it?" With a sigh Chiyoko gave her an honest answer. "I was jealous and I wish that I could… do more for him." She did her best to ignore her embarrassment and asked Mai was she had come to ask her about. "I know he has control over when he decides to take my virginity, but would it be wrong of me to… offer it to him?"

Mai seemed surprised by her question. "Do you mean to say that you wish to give him your virginity?" she asked and Chiyoko nodded. With a little chuckle Mai asked "Is it because of your jealousy that you wish him to have it?" "No" Chiyoko began "Well it is a part of the reason, but the other is just because I want to. I want to please him and because my curiosity at what it is like is about to drive me mad."

That was so true. So many times Chiyoko had wondered what it would feel like to have his hard, hot length buried between her legs at night, during the day, in bed, on his desk. It was her virgin's curiosity that made her really wonder about what it would be like. She just didn't know if that was what he wanted or if there was some other motive to keeping her a virgin. But according to Mai there wasn't.

"I think he would be very pleased if you offered yourself to him then." The old demoness assured Chiyoko "But is that all you needed to ask?" Taking in a deep breath for courage Chiyoko asked "How should I go about it? That's where I am really lost." Mai just starred at her for a second before a devious smirk crept onto her face. "My Dear, I know just what you should do." With that she began to explain the likes and dislikes of Dog demons, which apparently she was as well. Mai explained that male dog demons were power hungry, domineering Alphas. They loved control and for a female to submit to them, but they did not simply want a female to submit. Males enjoyed asserting their authority as alphas and enjoyed a good struggle of wills. In other words, Chiyoko would have to find subtle ways to push Sesshomaru's buttons; enough to make him feel her subtle challenge but not too much to piss him off.

That would be a challenge and would take some time and planning on her part, but Chiyoko was willing to play the game if it kept Sesshomaru interested in her longer than those concubines. Mai also gave her some tips on submission. Little things that she could do that would stroke Sesshomaru's alpha ego. A big thing that she needed to remember was the eye contact. Eye contact was a challenge among dog demons, so that meant Chiyoko would have to find a way to break her gaze from those entrancing amber eyes. Mai told her that when she did that to make sure and turn her head so that her neck would be bared for him. There were so many things to learn that it was like she was in school again and she should have been taking notes or something. _Dogs and dog demons 101_ she thought with a smile.

"Now the best way to get his attention is to play a little game with him." Mai began. "A little game of hide and seek." A little mischievous spark began to dance in her old eyes, and a plotting smile found its way to her face. "Give me a few minutes and I will be right back." She suddenly said as she gracefully stood up and exited the room. There was no doubt in Chiyoko's mind that the old demoness was up to something. She returned within about ten minutes a wide smile plastered to her face and an empty bottle of Chiyoko's bath oils in her hand.

"Now we shall see how well he plays the game." Mai chuckled. "I put a little bit of your bath oils in various rooms over this level and the two above it. Just to level the playing field. Now Jaken will be here in a few minutes to fetch you and take you back to Sesshomaru's chambers. However, you won't be here." Chiyoko gave her a questioning glance "I won't?" Mai shook her head no. "You my dear will run and hide somewhere on one of these levels for Lord Sesshomaru to find." Chiyoko thought about that for a moment. She didn't want her little game to get her into real trouble and she expressed those thoughts to Mai. "My dear, he will be furious to begin with, but once he finds his way here and learns that you simply wanted to play, his should settle down." _Should? _Chiyoko thought with a little worry. What if he didn't calm down? "I have also told whatever servants were on these levels to find their way to a different section of the castle so none of them bother you." That was more reassuring. "What about that visiting Demon?" She asked, wanting to avoid him as well. Mai nodded. "He is two floors down with the concubines. Needless to say he is rather busy so he won't disturb you. I have also sent another servant to wait outside the door in case he decides to leave the chambers and inform him to stay off of these levels." Chiyoko was impressed. "You really have thought of everything, haven't you?" she questioned as Mai led her out the door with instructions to stray into several rooms before finding a good hiding spot. Mai gave her a nod. "When you have been playing this game as long as I have, you easily learn to be prepared." With that she rushed Chiyoko off, beginning their little game.


	7. Hide and Seek

**My Dog, Sesshomaru**

**Author: Shortey 83**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of its' Characters.**

**Story Start:**

Sesshomaru waited in his chambers for Jaken to bring Chiyoko to him. He had been a bit surprised that she would react with jealousy at discovering he had concubines. From what he had gathered from her world, men typically didn't have multiple women. It seemed to him that times had truly changed for humans, but it didn't matter to him. He would show his pet that she was the center of his attention.

He heard the faint patter of Jaken's feet as he approached his chambers, but for some reason the little imp paused at his door. He could smell fear on the little green toad. What he was afraid of, Sesshomaru couldn't fathom. Finally the little toad knocked on the door. "Enter Jaken" He commanded the imp, but upon the door opening, he didn't sense Chiyoko. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Where is she Jaken?" He demanded, his voice deepening and the beginnings of a growl forming in his throat. "Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shouted as he quickly fell on his face into his lowest bow. "When I went to fetch her from Mai, I was told she wasn't there."

...Wasn't there?...

…She wasn't with Mai?...

He could literally hear his calm collected demeanor snap as he felt his beast clawing to break free. Sesshomaru's eyes bled to their bright red color, his demon markings becoming jagged, and he felt his fangs lengthen as his anger finally clawed its way free. "Please forgive me Lord Sesshomaru! I know not where she went, nor when she left Mai's chambers!" Jaken pleaded backing away in fear. Sesshomaru knew the little toad had nothing to do with Chiyoko missing, and so help him. If anyone had touched what was his he would kill them slowly. The mere thought of someone putting their hands on _his_ pet sent him over the edge. With a roar loud enough to shake the palace walls he stalked out of his chambers, the servants on the same floor fleeing before him. He quickly made his way up to Mai's chambers, a floor above his own and to his surprise the old demoness was waiting for him outside her rooms.

"My Lord, whatever is the matter?" She questioned him with feigned innocents. Sesshomaru knew she was up to something but what he wasn't sure. "Where is she?" He growled his question. Mai simply smiled calmly at him. "I don't know, but that is the whole idea." She answered with grin. Sesshomaru growled at her, not understanding. "She wants to play, My Lord." Sesshomaru's growling came to a sudden stop at that. "What?" He questioned the demoness and she clarified. "She came to me with questions about dog demons and what they enjoyed, so now she wants to play with you, My Lord." With his new found understanding, Sesshomaru was able to reign in his beast. Now it all made sense. "She wishes for me to play with her, and so you told her to go and hide from me so that I may hunt her down?" Mai nodded but held up the bottle she had in her hand. "However, My Lord, I will make it a little harder for you. After all it would not be fare if you were simply able to sniff her out. I will tell you that she is somewhere on this floor or the two above it." With that Mai turned to go into her chambers. "Have a nice hunt, My Lord" and she closed the door.

So his little pet wanted him to play with her did she? Well he would be more than willing to oblige. He enjoyed a nice hunt every now and again, and when his goal was such a delicious one, it made him all the more eager. Mai was smart in placing oil throughout the three corridors. It would have been too easy to find her with that delicious scent, but with her bath oils in different rooms, it was hard to determine which scent was hers and which was the oils. Hard but it wasn't impossible. Her scent was tinged with a hint of excitement and lust. However, she was smart she had visited many of the rooms and mixed up her scent from retracing her steps. While the game was enjoyable, finding her would be even more so.

Chiyoko ran through many of the rooms throughout the floors Mai had told her to use. She couldn't help but wonder if Sesshomaru would continue being mad at her or if he would simply play the game. She was worried once she heard his roar echo throughout the halls and she wondered if she should simply return to him, but Mai had warned her that may be his reaction so she kept running. Finally she decided to pick a room on the third floor that she had already been in, hiding in a side room that connected it to the next room. If Sesshomaru got too close then she could slip into the next room.

She had known it wouldn't take him long to search the two floors below her, but she also didn't expect for him to make it to the third floor so quickly either. She watched as he passed by the doorway moving down the corridor but he had turned and entered the room. His eyes quickly scanned the room and he lifted his head, most likely trying to sniff her out. He must have decided that she wasn't in the room and turned to leave. Chiyoko's heart was pounding in her chest with excitement. She felt like a helpless little rabbit bring stalked by the big bad wolf, the hunter's prey and she could only imagine what would happen when he caught her. The thought of him 'devouring' her only made her heart beat faster and sweet nectar drip began to seep down her thighs.

Slowly she crept out of her hiding place and slowly peeked out into the hall. There was no sign of Sesshomaru. _He must be checking another room_ Chiyoko thought as she slowly backed away from the door. She had only taken roughly five steps back when she felt something furry against her back. Her back instantly stiffened, knowing exactly what that mass of fluffy down was. His hands snaked around her waist, the right hand coming to rest on her left breast while the left hand gently gripped her right hip and pulled her further back against him.

"Found you." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear, leaning down to place a gentle nip on her neck. Following Mai's instructions, Chiyoko tilted her head away and exposed more of her neck to him. A low growl escaped him and he placed several more nips and licks on the expanse of her neck she had presented him with. "Next time you try and hide from me," He told her "Try and keep your mind away from what will happen when I catch you." She shivered as his hand moved from her hip to her thigh where it slowly snaked its' way under the hem of her kimono. "You would have fooled me if only I hadn't smelled this." Chiyoko felt his fingers sliding through the moisture that had coated the apex of her legs. "But Master, I wanted you to find me so bad." She told him as she began to squirm in his grasp.

He growled again, moving his hand closer to her sex. "You are fast becoming a shameless little thing, aren't you?" Quickly he slipped two fingers into her tight sheath. Chiyoko gasped as he slowly slid his fingers in and out of her passage a few times. "Is this what you want?" he asked, his voice lower and huskier. She wanted to tell him so bad that she wanted more than just his hands, but Chiyoko couldn't bring herself to say the words; couldn't bring herself to tell him to take her. That didn't stop her from giving him an answer. "No Master" She could feel him react to her words, could feel how shocked he was. Slowly she reached up, tangling her hand in his hair pulling his head down so that she could rub her head against his throat. "Then what is it that you want pet?" He asked, moving his fingers again.

Before she could answer him, Mai's voice came from down the hall. "My Lord, I hate to interrupt, but it appears that you have a visitor." Sesshomaru let out an irritated growl. "Who is it?" he growled back. "Your mother" That caught Chiyoko's attention. "She isn't here yet, but her messenger arrived just ahead of her." Sesshomaru growled again. "I did not think you would want to be caught in the middle of doing lewd things to your human by your mother, My Lord." Sesshomaru carefully slipped his fingers from her core and fixed her kimono, but before he could take his hand away, Chiyoko grabbed it, licking her essence from his fingers. "Good Girl" he growled in her ear, and gave her light tap on her rear. "We will finish this later." He promised as he exited the room with orders for Chiyoko to follow him.

"Tell my mother when she arrives that I will meet her in my study." Mai nodded and bowed as Sesshomaru walked past her, giving Chiyoko a smile which was quickly returned. Sesshomaru stopped at the end of the same corridor his chambers were located on and told Chiyoko to wait for him. She nodded and hurried to his chambers. By the time she reached the doors, he was gone from her sight. She entered with intentions of being in the bath by the time he returned, but those plans changed.

Standing by the bed was a woman that bared a striking resemblance to Sesshomaru. They both had the same long silver hair, although her hair was gathered mostly into two separate sections, the same crescent moon on their foreheads, and the same amazingly emotionless amber eyes. This woman had to be his mother, so Chiyoko quickly lowered her gaze and bowed her head to the demoness. "I see the rumors are true." She began, approaching Chiyoko slowly. "It seems that my son has returned and brought with him yet another human girl." Sesshomaru's mother stopped as she neared and took a deep breath. "A girl indeed, for you have yet to surrender yourself and become a woman."

If it wouldn't have been disrespectful, Chiyoko would've sighed. It seemed that her life was quickly beginning to revolve around her virginity. No wonder a virgin's appeal had faded throughout the centuries because everyone was obsessed with it!

"However, I must say that I agree with the rumors. You truly are lovely…for a human." Chiyoko wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult. His mother then reached up and grabbed the crescent moon that dangled from her collar. "Lovely enough for him to make you his pet" She then sighed as she walked away. "It smells as if I had interrupted the two of you, but I don't understand is why you seem content with your current situation. I know that with your beauty any human lord would love to claim you as his wife and yet here you are as a Demon's whore. Do you prefer to be a demon's whore to a human lord's wife?" Chiyoko knew she wasn't supposed to answer, but she did any ways. "I would be Lord Sesshomaru's whore over a human's wife any day."

That answer made the demoness turn with a surprised look on her face that turned to a look of amusement. "Leave it to my dear son to find a loyal whore." The demoness shook her head and made her way to the door. "Well I must say it was interesting meeting you but now I must go and see my son." She left Chiyoko alone without another word, but she didn't need to say anything else. She had already said enough to hurt Chiyoko. With her good mood ruined, and thoughts that bothered her buzzing in her head, she quickly changed into her sleeping yukata and climbed into the bed, trying her hardest to drift off to sleep.

When Sesshomaru had finished meeting with his mother, he decided to return quickly to his chambers, eager to finish his little game with Chiyoko. However, once he stepped into his chambers he could sense her emotions, she was upset about something, but thankfully for him there weren't any tears. He could also scent his mother. There was no doubt in his mind that she had been the one to upset his little pet. Now she lay in bed, a pillow pulled tightly against her body sleeping peacefully. Though he wanted to play some more with her, that could wait till tomorrow. He had all day to make her forget what his mother had said.

Chiyoko sat quietly the next day beside Sesshomaru as she should be; trying her best to forget the harsh words of his mother. She knew that he was well aware that she was upset, so he simply kept to his work while she sat and allowed her mind to wander. Despite what his mother had said, her feelings towards Sesshomaru hadn't changed. She still wanted to please him as he pleased her. She thought back to what Mai had told her. Give him subtle hints that she was challenging him, but find the balance where he didn't lose his temper was the advice she had given Chiyoko. The perfect opportunity arose when one of the little decorations that adorned her hair piece fell off and rolled under the desk. Knowing that she shouldn't go after it, she did it anyway, squeezing her body between the desk and Sesshomaru's leg. She heard him growl a little warning to her, but it was cut off as Masahiko rushed into the study.

Chiyoko wasn't too sure what the two of them were discussing, but it didn't seem too pressing, something about guests and preparations. From what she could tell there was to be a gathering of demons from different regions and it had caught Sesshomaru's full attention. She was lucky today. He hadn't worn his heavy armor this morning, just his kimono. With a devious smile, Chiyoko slowly and carefully reached up and untied the obi of his hakama. It didn't appear that he had noticed what she was up to, so with the same devious grin on her face, she reached into Sesshomaru's hakama, and gripped his length.

All at once, she felt Sesshomaru tense his entire body and glanced down at her. Chiyoko gave him that little smirk before capturing the head of his cock in her mouth and sucked hard. She could hear his claws dragging against the top of his desk as she took more of his hardening length into her mouth. "Are you well, Sesshomaru?" Chiyoko heard Masahiko ask from in front of the desk. "I am" Sesshomaru answered quickly before reaching down and giving Chiyoko a halfhearted slap on the head, trying to make her release his cock. Chiyoko just pushed his hand away and continued to work his cock with her mouth. Sesshomaru continued his conversation with the visiting lord, though he kept his answers short and to the point. His voice sounding a little strained.

Finally she heard Masahiko ask Sesshomaru "Are you sure you are well, Sesshomaru?" She could hear Masahiko inhale deeply before he continued. "If I'm not mistaken, I would swear that I could smell arousal… and your pet." Had she not had Sesshomaru's cock in her mouth she would have giggled. She could practically see the face the visiting lord was making. "Is your pet under there, Sesshomaru?" Chiyoko pulled her head back to that only the tip of his cock was in her mouth and looked up at him. He gave her a quick glance before nodding to the other demon. "Well then I would venture a guess to say she was being naughty under there… Is she?" Sesshomaru gave him a quick reply of "Very" before he finally relaxed back into his chair and watched her work him.

Chiyoko heard the visiting lord move from where he was sitting and listened as he rounded the desk to see for himself what she was up to. It was now that Chiyoko's face turned an embarrassed shade of pink at being caught, but then again Sesshomaru didn't seem to be the least bit concerned that Masahiko was going to see what she had been up to the past few minutes. She did remember faintly that Mai had said something about demons being exhibitionists, and it seemed that she was right. By that time, Sesshomaru had tangled her hair in his hand, most likely to prevent her from pulling away should she lose her nerve, but she wasn't about to stop now.

"Incredible…" she heard Masahiko whisper as he watched her work Sesshomaru. "How did you get her to do that? None of my concubines, or yours for that matter, would do that for me." Chiyoko could feel her embarrassment turning to pride and then to arousal. She never thought that she could become so excited from just having someone watching the two of them. Sesshomaru slacked his hold on her hair and gently stroked the top of her head. "She does it of her own accord." He replied, his voice a little more strained. His cock also throbbed in her mouth, close to completion. Without any more warning this time, Sesshomaru released into her mouth, his hot seed startling her although Chiyoko swallowed the load without complaint, releasing his cock just before the last pulse had spilled into her mouth and onto her chest. Using a finger, she met his eyes briefly, she wiped up the small drops of his seed that had escaped her and put that finger in her mouth cleaning the taste of him off her digit.

The growl that rumbled in his chest told her that she had done well as he tucked his semi-hard length back into his hakama. "She is even more amazing than I imagined." Masahiko said with a hint of awe in his voice. "What a shame you won't share her. I could teach this little human to be quite the lover." At Sesshomaru's growl, the other demon quickly decided that he needed to visit Sesshomaru's concubines, leaving Chiyoko alone with Sesshomaru. Slowly he slid his chair back, allowing him allowing her out from under the desk. "Stand" he commanded her.

Now she was in trouble, but that was what she had been after the entire time. She did as he commanded and stood before him. "Now you decide to listen?" He questioned and Chiyoko audibly swallowed. His voice was stern and emotionless, amusement absent in his amber eyes. Now she was truly worried she had gone too far. Her face flushed crimson and she turned her head away from him, not daring to meet his eyes again. Slowly he stood, towering over her as he closed the already small space between them. Too fast for her eyes to see, Sesshomaru reached up and spun her around facing the desk before giving her upper back a forceful shove, bending her over his desk. One of her small hands landed on top of the claw marks he had left in the desk just a few moments ago.

She felt him right behind her, could feel his cock pressing against her ass, only his hakama and her kimono between them. He then leaned over her, his mouth right at her ear. "How dare you disobey me, pet?" He growled in her ear. "I thought you learned your lesson, but it seems you want to be punished again. Is that it?" Chiyoko quickly shook her head, now a little worried. She remembered her last 'punishment' all too well; her womb aching from being denied her release still fresh in her mind. "No, Master, Please, anything but that." Sesshomaru was quite for a moment before he responded. Slowly he stood up straight and stepped back. However, when Chiyoko tried to straighten, he ordered her to stay as she was. She remained bent over his desk waiting and wondering what he was going to do to her. She hoped she hadn't pushed him to the point where he would take her then and there once she felt him raise the hem of her kimono and tucked it into her obi to prevent it from falling back down.

Before Chiyoko had time to wonder what he was up to, she felt his hand connect with her rear… hard. She yelped in surprise as the sting of his hand formed a print right where he had struck her. Before she could make another move, his hand connected with her rear again, this time on her left cheek. After another yelp, his hand slapped her ass another six times, alternating sides. He leaned back over her, the fabric of his hakama making her stinging rear burn from the contact of the cool material. "Do not disobey me again." He growled in her ear. Of all things, Chiyoko had not expected him to spank her and now her bottom stung from his rough hands. What was even more upsetting was the fact that she had become so wet from his spanking. She enjoyed his punishment more than she should have.

She nodded quickly and he allowed her to stand and fix her kimono. However she couldn't stand still, she kept squirming, her sex craving attention. She flushed at how shameful she had become, to be spanked and then to desire to be touched so desperately was embarrassing. Needless to say, Sesshomaru didn't appear to have any intentions of solving that problem, though he did give what appeared to be a fleeting curious glance before he resumed his work. Frustrated, Chiyoko sat down beside him and hoped that her excitement would fade. However, as the minutes ticked by, it didn't fade, and she knew Sesshomaru was well aware of her current situation. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, quite literally, she knew would probably result in another spanking, but at this point she couldn't help herself.

Slowly she reached down to the hem of her kimono, pulling it higher up her thighs and slid her hand under the hem. She could feel how wet she had become from is rough treatment, sliding a finger to circle her sensitive pearl. She was a fast learner and quickly discovered how to touch herself for pleasure but no matter how well she worked her body, she wanted Sesshomaru's hands not her own. It was a battle to keep herself quiet, to hold in the moans of pleasure, but once she slipped a finger into her core, she lost. She couldn't help the small whimper that escaped her lips.

A low growl came from beside her, and she looked up at Sesshomaru through lust filled eyes as she continued to touch herself. He grabbed her chin in his hand forcing her eyes to his. "Are you that excited pet?" He asked. Quickly Chiyoko nodded. "You never finished playing with me last night, Master." She whimpered, gasping as she felt her womb begin to flutter around her fingers. With an order to sit in his lap, Chiyoko reluctantly removed her hand from her pulsing core and settled her body over one of his thighs. "Finish yourself…without your hands." He commanded her. Desperate for release, she nodded and turned around on his lap, still straddling only one of his thighs, and began to grind herself against the smooth muscle of his thigh. It wasn't long before the rough grinding hand her throwing her head back in orgasm.

"You are such a shameless little virgin." He growled lowly in her ear "But I don't recall giving you permission to pleasure yourself…Now stand." Slowly Chiyoko stood on unsteady feet and again she was pushed to bend over the desk. "I don't know what Mai said to you, but is it the reason for your misbehavior?" He growled as he lifted her kimono again. Without waiting for her to reply, He began delivering her another spanking, this time harder with more slaps than the first. However, after about the third slap, instead of yelping in pain, Chiyoko let out a decadent moan of pleasure.

When he was finished, he fixed her kimono and waited for her to turn around. She was still so full of need it bordered on desperate. She had been too frightened and too embarrassed before to say anything, but she needed him. She was so afraid he wouldn't want her after he took her virginity and too embarrassed to offer it before that she had kept quiet, but now she could no longer do that. "What am I going to do with you, Pet?" He asked, and although she knew full and well that he was asking a rhetorical question, she gave him an answer despite the fact. "Please take me to your chambers, Master." She begged him. Sesshomaru gave her a confused look. "You would like me to punish you more in my chambers?" Chiyoko shook her head 'no' "I want you, Master." She pleaded and watched as his confused look turned to one of surprise. "I want you to take me. Please, Master, I need you." It was Sesshomaru's turn to give a devious smirk before he scooped her up into his arms. "As you wish, Pet. Just know that there is no going back on those words."


	8. Taken

**My Dog, Sesshomaru**

**Author: Shortey 83**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of its characters!**

**Story Start:**

It took no time for Sesshomaru to reach his chambers, even with Chiyoko's added weight in his arms. Once inside his chambers, he set Chiyoko on her feet near the foot of the bed. Her heart was beating in nervous anticipation, and while she had known what it was she wanted that didn't eliminate the nervousness that came with her request. Slowly Sesshomaru untied her obi, letting her kimono slide off her shoulders too pool at her feet; the silk gliding down her body. With a slow, steady movement, Sesshomaru sliced the cloth that bound her breasts. It was obvious to her that while Sesshomaru seemed calm his quick and decided movements told her a different story.

However excited she may have been, Chiyoko couldn't shake the feeling that she was having. It felt as if everything was about to go downhill, and she was right. No sooner had Sesshomaru pulled her into a kiss footsteps were pounding down the hall towards their chambers. "My lord!" It was Mamoru, "It seems your brother is heading this way, and he wants the girl back." Sesshomaru released Chiyoko, the most menacing growl she had yet to hear from him was rumbling deep in his chest. "He what?" He growled over his shoulder in the direction of the door and the approaching footsteps stopped dead in their tracks. Slowly Chiyoko leaned forward and picked up her kimono wrapping it around her like a robe and watched as Sesshomaru stalked over to his weapon rack and adorned his heavy armor and swords.

_Leave it to InuYasha…_ Chiyoko had barely met the half-demon and already she could tell he had a way of putting Sesshomaru in a bad mood. She would really kill him for throwing off the mood she was in. Once he was dressed, Sesshomaru made his way over to Chiyoko placing a fleeting kiss on her lips with the promise to return soon and finish what they had started. With a sigh of frustration, Chiyoko watched as he left the room deciding to put on her own clothing since Sesshomaru had ripped her inner kimono and the cloth used to bind her breasts. _Better take this opportunity to become reacquainted with panties_ She thought as she slipped on a pair followed by a bra as well as a pair of jeans and a sweater. Although she had no intentions of leaving the room, Chiyoko still slipped on her socks and shoes. It just wouldn't do to catch a cold at such a time.

A loud crashing sound outside drew her out onto the balcony, and just beyond the wall she could make two figures, one in white and one in red. It appeared that Sesshomaru and InuYasha's fighting was the source of all the noise. While she couldn't help but be a little upset at InuYasha for his timing, Chiyoko was still a little flattered over the entire situation. She had never had anyone fight over or for her before, and even though it was Kagome pulling the strings behind the half-demon the fact that he was fighting so hard for her was endearing. She watched in amazement as the two of them battled fiercely, but it appeared as if InuYasha kept trying to move Sesshomaru further away from the castle. She had no doubt that Sesshomaru was stronger than his younger brother, but it was how quickly he was backing away that caught her attention.

It was the large shadow that drifted over her that helped her understand. "Chiyoko!" It was Kagome, riding on the back of a much larger Kirara. "I'm so glad you're alright! Come on, we'll get you out of here!" Before Chiyoko had room to protest, Kagome had pulled her over the edge of the balcony and onto Kirara's back. She only just had time to right herself and grab her friend's waist before the demon cat flew off in the opposite direction of Sesshomaru and InuYasha. "Kagome, wait a second!" Chiyoko yelled over the wind rushing by her. "Don't worry! Miroku and Sango grabbed your weapons!" Looking over her shoulder, Sesshomaru's castle was disappearing into the forests that surrounded it as they retreated further east.

It was nearly nightfall by the time they stopped, and Chiyoko was exhausted. To say that she wasn't used to flying would be an understatement, and getting her feet on solid ground was the best feeling she had ever had or would have been, if everything hadn't still been moving. Slowly she sank down and put her head between her knees trying to make the world stop spinning. "Sorry everything was so fast, but we didn't really have the time to go slow. Sesshomaru is very fast." Kagome explained. "I believe these are yours." Another voice came from beside her, Miroku she guessed by the sound. "She doesn't look so good, Kagome." Chiyoko guessed this voice belonged to Sango. Taking a quick peek out the corner of her eye, Chiyoko saw that Miroku had set the bag of her weapons down beside her.

After taking several deep breaths, Chiyoko finally lifted her head to look at her surroundings. They were in a small clearing somewhere in the forest, Kagome on one side of her and Sango on the other with Miroku looking off into the distance. "I'm sorry it took us so long to get you, but I wouldn't call Sesshomaru's defenses lightweights. Those demons of his are pretty tough." Kagome laughed as she pulled Chiyoko into a hug. "He didn't hurt you did he?" _But I bet I'm going to be in trouble when he finds me…_ She couldn't help but think. It wasn't a matter of IF he would find her, but WHEN he would find her; of that Chiyoko was sure. "Kagome, I really appreciate you going out of your way to save me and all…" Kagome gave her a curious look "But?" she asked. "But I really didn't need saving." It went without saying that the look on her best friend's face was priceless. "You mean to say that you were…happy there… with Sesshomaru?" "And if I don't get back to him soon, he is going to be very angry."

"So it wasn't that you were happy," Miroku began, "He was keeping you against your will. You were just afraid to ask him to take you back." Chiyoko shook her head. "While I doubt he would have let me leave even if I had asked, no I didn't want to leave. I was actually pretty happy there." She admitted to the group. "You have got to be kidding me!" Chiyoko knew that voice. She gave InuYasha a sheepish grin over her shoulder. "I would've told you if you had bothered to ask." The half demon rubbed his head. "Well if he comes to get you I'm not stopping him." Chiyoko swallowed, she could only imagine how angry he was when he found out she was gone.

For someone who wanted to win a person back, InuYasha certainly wasn't putting his normal enthusiasm into the fight. Sesshomaru knew his brother better than that. It went without saying that it was unusual that the half-demon stopped in the middle of their fight and fled. He would not give chase because of his pleasant diversion back in his chambers, but the next time he saw InuYasha he would be sure to make him pay.

Quickly he made his way back up to his chambers, the thought of Chiyoko naked and panting underneath him the source of his motivation. He was loathe to stop and speak with Mamoru on the way back, but apparently InuYasha's little friends had also been near the castle but had left towards the north-east. None of this made any sense to Sesshomaru but there was a growing ache in his loins that he needed to deal with- An ache to seat himself deep between Chiyoko's legs. As he approached his chambers though, he could tell something wasn't right. He could smell the scent of the monk in his chambers. Flinging open the door he could also smell that Chiyoko's sweet scent was fading. She wasn't in his chambers and her weapons were gone. She was gone! A black fury settled over Sesshomaru. He had been a fool not to see what they had been up to earlier. InuYasha was simply to provide a distraction while the others snatched his pet away! His furious roar echoed throughout the entire palace before he leapt from his balcony. He would get Chiyoko back whether she wanted to return with him or not. If he found out she had any part in planning this escape from him, she would regret ever stepping foot into this time once he found her.

"So what exactly happened to you while you were there with Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she sank into the warm waters of the hot spring, joining Chiyoko and Sango. How did she go about answering that question? Chiyoko wondered. It wasn't as if she could come right out and say "It's been really nice. I get to sleep in a huge bed with Sesshomaru, take baths with him and spend almost all my time with him. Not to mention he made me into his sex slave and I was about to give up my virginity to him before you guys interrupted." No she couldn't tell them that. So she settled for a simple "Nothing much- Just spending my days in the lap of luxury as usual." Kagome laughed at that. "Of course you were. That is what you do every day."

"I have to admit though; I've been really worried about you ever since Sesshomaru ran off with you. I didn't expect him to kidnap you like that." Kagome said before ducking under the water to wash her hair. After assuring both Kagome and Sango that she was perfectly fine, the three of them finished their baths and exited the hot spring, drying off quickly and prepared to bed down for the night.

Chiyoko leaned against the roots of an old tree, trying to find sleep but to no avail. It was cold outside and close to winter. She shivered under the blanket Kagome had provided her with missing Sesshomaru's smoldering body heat more than ever. Sango and Miroku were curled up side by side as were InuYasha and Kagome sharing each other's heat, but Chiyoko simply had the small fire in front of her and that was it. She had been camping with her uncle several times, so it wasn't as if she wasn't used to sleeping outside, she wasn't used to sleeping outside unprepared.

It wasn't just the cold keeping her awake, she could hear a faint pulsing coming from one of the swords; the one with the bird elegantly sculpted into the hilt. Gently she reached into the bag and grabbed the hilt, pulling it out. _They are close…_ It was if a voice whispered in her mind. _Who is?_ She asked back, not really sure if she was talking to someone or simply losing her grip on reality. _The demons; listen closely and I will guide you…_ Chiyoko had only the time to stand before the whisper ordered her to turn and swing, slicing through some sort of serpent like demon. Then the group was awake, Kagome with her bow and arrows, InuYasha with his sword, Sango with a sword, and Miroku with his sutras.

The hoard seemed to pour out of the trees from all sides, and while she should have been terrified, Chiyoko was holding her own against the creatures but then again she did have someone or something guiding her movements. No matter how well she was doing though, she was getting tired. _Move away from the fight… catch your breath_ Doing as she was instructed, Chiyoko crept into the tree line, avoiding the demons as they flew past. She kept going, until finally she reached the tree line where it opened into a large field. Leaning against a tree she fought to recover her breath. _Duck!_ Quickly she rolled out of the way as something smashed into the tree she had been leaning against, causing it to crack and splinter.

That something was a very large, very ugly looking demon. It was large, green, and for the lack of a better or more appropriate description, disgusting looking and smelling. It smelled of rotten flesh, making Chiyoko nauseous simply from the odor. "What a delicious looking creature…" It hissed as it swung its' massive arms towards her in an attempt to grab her. "Hold still and let me see if you taste as good as you look girl." _I'll get right on that…_Chiyoko thought as she ducked again and moved out of the demon's reach. This time the demon, expecting to grab her missed, lost its' footing and toppled forward giving Chiyoko ample time to scramble away further out into the open. _I should have kept to the trees!_ She scolded herself as the demon found righted itself.

_Turn around…_ That voice whispered in her mind once again. _You have got to be kidding me!_ She objected as she kept running. _Turn… you will never out run it…_ No point in arguing that she thought turning and watching the beast charge towards her "I hope you're prepared girl! You will soon be sitting in my belly!" It roared, still rampaging towards her. _Lift the sword…_The voice commanded, and Chiyoko did as it bade. _Now cut through the air…_ Unsure of what the voice meant, she sliced the sword in a downwards motion, shocked to see a trail of blue flame where she had swung. The flames extended almost completely towards the ground as well as in the opposite direction.

She could see the beast stop through the veil of blue flame. "What is this?" it demanded before charging yet again. The fire kept burning but as the beast neared, the line of flame widened in the middle, resembling a reptilian pupil and before her opponent could draw any nearer, a form erupted out of the flames; a bird of magnificent blue and white fire, a phoenix. With a graceful determination, it raced towards the demon intent on making Chiyoko into his dinner circling it and trapping it in a tornado of fire. The bird kept the fire burning until its' victim ceased to move and fell to the ground in a smoldering heap that was quickly reducing to nothing more than a pile of ashes.

Chiyoko watched the bird fly over the field in a graceful display of freedom; the blue and white flames on its' body flying behind it like an exquisite banner. It cried out with a song so beautiful it was devastating. It sounded like a song of a long sorrow and loneliness that pulled at Chiyoko's heart. Decades, no centuries of sorrow plagued this creature, alone with no companion to find comfort in, no other of its kind to bond with. How could something so beautiful sound so sad? But she was left with no more time to wonder as the beautiful creature turned and flew back into the flame from whence it came.

It was only when the flames from her swords disappeared did Chiyoko feel the wetness gliding across her cheek. She didn't know when she had started to cry but a fresh trail of tears had made their way from her eyes. The song of the Phoenix had touched her so sincerely in only a few brief moments that she hadn't had the time to notice she had been crying ever since the first few notes.

"Chiyoko!" Kagome called to her as ran out of the tree line. "There are more demons coming! We've got to get you out of here!" Sango scooped up Kagome onto Kirara's back, Miroku running beside them and it was then that a flash of red appeared before her and picked her up. InuYasha had scooped her up and was running away from the demon hoard. "If you say Sesshomaru is gonna be mad when he finds you, he would be even more mad if I let anything happen to you." He explained as he took off at an inhuman pace.

It wasn't long before the demon hoard began to turn on each other, fighting amongst themselves and giving their little group time to escape, but they didn't stop, not until they reached the village, stopping near the bone eater's well. "Those demons won't keep fighting like that for long." InuYasha stated as he approached the well. Lifting Chiyoko above the well and before she could argue he simply said "You'll be safer on your side." And dropped Chiyoko into the well. She didn't even have time to scream before she was engulfed in a strange purple light before she was gently set down, the early morning sky no longer overhead, but an old wooden roof in its place. She was back home and there was nothing she could do about it.

Slowly she climbed out of the well and exited the little shrine, having a few words with Kagome's mother and grandfather who were tending the grounds. She assured them that everything was alright and that Kagome and InuYasha were doing fine before bidding them farewell. She slowly made her way towards where she had left her car, everything seemed so surreal at this point she drove home in a daze, parking in the garage and making her way inside and removing her shoes like she had always done in her everyday routine. She stopped to read the note her uncle had left stating that Kagome's mom had told him that she had gone on vacation with Kagome and not to worry. It also said that he had again taken the dogs and left to some foreign country yet again and to call his satellite phone once she got home so he wouldn't worry.

Deftly she dialed his number and as usual he didn't answer. She left him a message telling him that she had made it back, but she doubted he wanted to hear about her shopping trips in different parts of the world, knowing he wouldn't question that. She gave him a list of random places they had supposedly visited and told him to call her once she got the message and hung up. Habitually she made her way up the stairs and to her room to shower. Once she was clean she fell onto her bed quickly succumbing to an exhausted, dreamless sleep.

Sesshomaru flew quickly towards InuYasha's village, fury seeping from his every pore. How dare those miserable humans take what was his? He could smell where a battle had transpired and could smell Chiyoko, her fear, her exhaustion, and her tears. He smelled none of her blood so he was sure she was simply frightened and unharmed…for now. If he discovered she had some part to play in her escape, he would take her back and show her what befell one of his pets that had lost his favor. Bakusaiga made quick work of the demons that surrounded the village that InuYasha and his companions were fighting off, and once they spotted him they all froze on the spot. He could smell the fear radiating from the humans and a slight hint of worry from his half-brother.

"Where. Is. She?" Sesshomaru questioned, his voice a deep growl. InuYasha proved that he could be somewhat smart and answered quickly. "On her side of the well. I didn't want her getting hurt by the demons." _Or by you… _He knew what the half demon was implying. He would take care of these fools later, but first he had to retrieve his pet. "You won't be able to cross though the well." InuYasha called after him. "Do not presume to know the full extent of my abilities, InuYasha." He growled before heading off towards the well. He was determined to find his pet and bring her back whether she liked it or not.

Quickly he leapt into the well, the same purple light engulfing him as it did when he had first made his way back into his time, gently setting him down on the other side. Looking up he could see the top of the old shrine's roof and if that wasn't enough of an indicator he had reached his intended destination, the harsh smell of 'car exhaust' and the loud sound of 'traffic' met his nose and his ears. He could smell Chiyoko, she had been here not only a few hours ago. He exited the shrine and looked around. The sun was beginning to set, telling him that InuYasha had gone far out of his way to leave a false trail for him to follow, making him spend the vast majority of the morning heading in the wrong direction.

"Hello" a woman's voice came from beside him. He guessed from her resemblance to the Kagome girl this was her mother. "You must be Sesshomaru." She said with a smile. "How would you know that?" he asked calmly. "You look just like Kagome and Chiyoko described you. What is it you are here for, if you don't mind my asking?" So his pet had spoken of him to this woman had she? "Chiyoko" The woman nodded "I see. Well she had gone home. Do you remember where she lives?" With a quick nod to her, more acknowledgement than he usually gave any human; he turned and left, flying in the direction of Chiyoko's house.

Night had fallen by the time he reached her home, a familiar sight to him. Everything seemed as it should be the lights that she usually left on were on and although there was a chill in the air there were a few windows left cracked open. Slowly he rounded the back of the house towards where her rooms were, on the second floor just above her 'pool'. The small light was on in her room, the balcony doors wide open and he could smell her warm delicious scent, a scent that was doused in the salty smell of her tears. She was crying. Without any further hesitation, Sesshomaru leapt onto her balcony with an unearthly grace. He stood for a moment in the shadow of her balcony and took in the sight before him. She was simply sitting on her bed, a pillow pulled towards her chest, hugging it tightly as tears freely flowed down her face. His anger seemed to melt away at the sight of her, she scented strongly of loneliness and sadness but whether it was for him or not he would soon find out as he stepped into the dim light of her room revealing himself to her.

Chiyoko had woken from a troubled sleep. While it was true she was tired, it was hard to sleep. She was not used to sleeping in her house all alone. When her uncle wasn't there he would at least leave one of the dogs to keep her company until she had gotten Sesshomaru. He had been her constant companion as a dog for an entire year, and then she had been his for a few short weeks on the other side of the well. For that time she hadn't been alone, and she was happy. Now she sat completely alone in her large home, by herself without a single person to talk to. Her mind drifted back to the phoenix's song, how lonely that beautiful creature had been, while she may not have had the centuries it had, she had the solitude. Again tears began to flow freely down her face and she made no move to stop them.

It wasn't just the solitude that upset her, she truly missed Sesshomaru. To many he was cold and unfeeling, but not to her. She saw past that, to a devious yet somewhat playful side of him. When she had first met him in his demon form, she had thought of him as cold, hard stone, but now she knew that wasn't true. He was deep. Perhaps he didn't feel the emotions that humans feel, but that wasn't to say he felt nothing at all. It was as if she was just beginning to understand him when she had been snatched away. It was true their intentions were noble and showed that they cared, but they didn't understand Sesshomaru the way she did. She had seen sides of him that they would never see. It wasn't as if she knew him like the back of her hand, but she had a much deeper understanding of him than they would ever have.

Chiyoko realized then the source of her sorrow, whether she had meant to or not, she had fallen madly in love with Sesshomaru in her short time with him and only this short time away from him had devastated her.

A movement of white out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She snapped her head towards her open balcony door and was greeted by the most magnificent sight she had seen. Sesshomaru had come for her. He stood at the edge of her room, still on the balcony, his mane of silver hair, kimono, and furry pelt flowing lightly in the cool autumn air while his molten amber eyes locked met her sapphire hues. He didn't say a word as he stepped closer, never breaking eye contact. Chiyoko knew she should look away but she was too afraid he was a figment of her imagination that she kept her eyes on his. Slowly she stood up off the bed, dropping the pillow she had hugged to her chest on the floor before she quickly covered the distance between them, throwing her arms around his waist and burying her face into the thick fur of his pelt.

Sesshomaru's clawed hand gently gripped the nape of her neck, pulling her away from his fur, his other hand coming up to grasp her chin, turning her gaze to his again. "I do not like the scent of your tears, Pet." He softly stated the hand that was on her neck, moving to wipe away the tears. "I'm sorry. I just missed you." Chiyoko whispered, her voice a little weak from crying. Sesshomaru's eyes hadn't changed. They bored into hers, seeking answers and truth. "Then why did you leave me?" Chiyoko shook her head. "I didn't leave. They thought you were keeping me with you against my will so they took me back. I didn't ask them to. I would have never asked them to." She explained, standing on her tip toes to rub her head against his chin, showing her submission towards him. "Then why did you not have them return you to me?" He was angry but his calm never broke. "They were going to wait for you to come for me, but that's when the demons attacked us. InuYasha just thought I would be safer here."

His eyes never left her and what she said to him must have been a sufficient explanation because he shut his eyes and took a breath before he opened them again, his subtle way of calming down when he was angry. "Besides, why would I have them come and get me right when…?" Chiyoko trailed off, her face heating with embarrassment. Why would she have them come and get her right before she finally gave herself over to Sesshomaru? Her gaze no longer met his, but she did see that purely masculine smirk grace his handsome face. "Why indeed" he teased, his large clawed hands moving to the curve of her hips, pulling her against him.

She hid her face against his fur for a moment before looking up to meet his gaze, only allowing her eyes to make a brief contact with his own before looking away. "Shall we finish what we started, Pet?" he asked, although she knew he wasn't asking permission. It was simply his way of telling her to prepare herself, but she still leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips in acknowledgement.

She had been waiting for this without knowing that she had been waiting. Her innocent uncertainties had kept her from doing what her heart and body longed to.


	9. Busted

**My Dog, Sesshomaru**

**Author: Shortey 83**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of its characters!**

**Story Start:**

What began as a simple kiss on the lips turned into a heated battle of wills as Sesshomaru dominated her mouth, but not without a little bit of a struggle. Mai's suggestion of a challenge was at the forefront of her mind. Chiyoko, so carried away in the kiss didn't even realize that his clawed hand had slipped from her waist to the tie of the robe she wore and sliced through it. Once she did realize though, she was hitting herself upside the head. She had all sorts of pretty and even sexy sets of lingerie, but of course she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt over them and under her robe. Then again, she didn't exactly expect Sesshomaru to show up either.

He broke the kiss, moving from her mouth, leaving a trail of teasing nips up her jawline to her ear lobe where let loose a low growl. She loved when he did that- the deep threatening sound bringing shivers of excitement to course through her body; a slight show of power and dominance over her and she loved it just as she had loved her "punishment". She worried about losing her virginity to him though. She didn't think he would be overly rough, that wasn't what had her concerned- it was his size. He was a lot larger than her, not to mention how _big_…_he_ was. To be honest, she wasn't too sure that it would or even could fit.

"What has you worried, Pet?" He growled as he licked the hollow behind her ear. This wasn't the time to be shy, Chiyoko decided. If she had concerns then she should lay them out on the table, but that wasn't to say she was confident in asking. It took a few more growls and nips at her neck for her to finally admit her concern. "It's just that…" she began nervously and he moved to where his face was just in front of her own, his amber eyes searching her face. "Yes?" he pried when she fell silent. Her face became bright red with embarrassment, and she turned her face down, not looking at his eyes before she spoke, her voice just above a whisper. "I just don't think it will fit…"

There went that smirk again…

…That smirk of pure masculine pride…

"Don't worry, Pet." He growled "We will simply make it fit and you will enjoy it once we do." Chiyoko shivered at the devilish promise in his voice. There was no doubt that he would do just that. Carefully he backed her against the bed, stepping back a few steps and began untying the straps of his heavy armor and let it hit the floor with a loud thud before tossing his furry pelt onto the bed. Free of any obstacles his armor and weapons might create, Sesshomaru pulled her against his feverish body making her shiver from the mix of his hot body temperature and the cool, late autumn air.

Slowly he slid a hand up under her shirt, growling when his hand was stopped by the barrier her bra created. "Remove these" The command was growled. Chiyoko did as she was told, slipping off her shirt and then unhooked her bra and threw them aside, landing somewhere in the room. The rumble in his chest spoke volumes of his approval. That was probably due also to the fact that she still wore her collar.

Sesshomaru watched as Chiyoko slipped off her shirt, not allowing her to so much as step back from him to allow her to do so. It felt so good to have her soft body pressed to his. Her body the perfect match to his. Her soft flesh molding to his toned muscle. As she removed the cover to her breasts, he could see that the cool air had already forced their dark pink centers into hard peeks. It wouldn't do to have her bare this night and become ill like humans were prone to once they became too cold. Reluctant to remove her from his side he did so anyways and closed the balcony doors.

Chiyoko watched him shut the balcony doors, grateful that he had. It wouldn't have been much longer and the cold would have gotten to her. She watched as he turned around, a predatory look in his eyes. He was the hunter and she was his prey, this was clear as he slowly turned and stalked back over to her. His movements were that of a graceful predator. Not a sound did he make as he came close, and his eyes never moved from his intended prey. Chiyoko felt like a cornered rabbit again- helpless against the beast in front of her. This time when their bodies met, he pulled her into another feverish kiss; one rough, clawed hand moving towards the small of her back to press her slight frame against him, the other moving to grasp a breast.

She gasped as his hand gripped the stiff peak of her breast, each tug echoing in her sex. A small moan escaped her, and Sesshomaru tool advantage of the opportunity to take total control over their kiss- his tongue tangling with hers, making her shiver even more. Slowly he knelt down before her, removing his clawed hand from her breasts and replacing it with his mouth. Chiyoko gasped in pleasure as he tormented her with his lips, tongue and even his fangs as he drug their sharp points across her sensitive peaks, but he was growing impatient.

His hands slipped under the hem of her shorts, pulling them down her legs along with her panties. With a gentle shove, he pushed her onto the bed, laying down with her legs draped over the side. "Open yourself to me" He commanded, Sesshomaru's voice lower and huskier than normal. Her excited flush grew as she obeyed, parting her legs, giving him an uninterrupted view of her dripping sex; The luscious, pink flesh dripping with her sweetness.

Slowly he leaned forward and she could feel the inhale of his breath and it wasn't long before she felt his tongue. Her mind went blank of everything except the pleasure that pulsed through her body and the feeling of Sesshomaru's tongue caressing her delicate folds. The feel of his tongue wasn't human, it's texture rougher than a normal person's, but it wasn't overly rough. It had a slightly sandy texture to it that caused the best friction against the most delicate parts of her small body.

He wasn't in the mood to be a tease this time. There was no torturing her with licking everywhere but where she needed his mouth the most. After a few long licks to her sex, he zoned in on her delicate pearl. Chiyoko tried to close her thighs to the intense pleasure, but his broad shoulders kept her legs spread wide, allowing him to continue his sensual assault on the most delicate part of her body.

To her surprise, Sesshomaru who for the past few minutes had been licking her, bringing her body where it needed to be stopped and pulled his head away. Chiyoko groaned in frustration, but before she could ask why he had stopped, he simply licked her wetness from his mouth and stood.  
>With his gaze intent on the door, he snatched a blanket out from under her and quickly covered her with it. "Get behind me." Without question, Chiyoko stood, wrapping the blanket around her as she moved behind him. She heard the crack of his nails lengthening as he threw his furry pelt back over his shoulder and began to back away from the bed.<p>

"What's wrong?" She whispered to him, worried. He remained silent, but before she could repeat her question, the door to her room exploded open, the wood splinting into thousands of pieces. A growl sounded from across the way followed by the sound of nails on the hardwood floors. Sesshomaru moved quickly, swiping at whatever came at them; the yelps that followed alerted her to one worrisome thought. Those where the dogs and that could only mean one thing… Her Uncle was home. _The ultimate 'Oh Shit' moment…_ Chiyoko thought as she peeked around Sesshomaru's massive frame.

There he was, his muscular frame shaking with the rage that so evidently showed on his rugged, scarred up face. He was pissed. "Chiyoko…" He called to her. Oh yes he was mad indeed, because her name sounded more like a threat than a simple "Come here." Not that she was going to move, but Sesshomaru's arm still moved to make sure she didn't move around him. "What do you want with her?" Sesshomaru growled that low menacing growl. To her surprise, her uncle growled back "Get your hands off of her! You will not defile her anymore. Chiyoko come here, now!"

Chiyoko didn't answer, but instead she took another peek at her uncle and almost fainted in shock seeing his eyes bleeding to red. _Demon…_ She thought, sinking to her knees. Her uncle was a demon?! "She is mine to do with what I wish." Then they were breaking through the balcony doors, moving too fast for her eyes to see. The glass from the doors shattered loudly as Sesshomaru leapt from the balcony after her uncle. _This isn't happening! This isn't happening!_ That was all she could think as she flew into her closet and threw on a shirt, a pair of sweat pants, and nothing else before taking off down the stairs.

She made it to the dining room that led to the pool in time to witness her uncle being thrown through the glass doors there as well. He was cut in several places, blood spilling from his multiple but he didn't even glance at her as he launched himself back outside to where she knew Sesshomaru was waiting. Doing her best to avoid the broken glass on the floor, Chiyoko rushed outside, the glass that remained on the doorframe slicing her arm and leg as she passed, but she didn't stop to look at it.

The two of them where going at it again, her uncle battered and bleeding while Sesshomaru didn't appear to have but a few scratches. "Stop it, Please!" She yelled at them, tears beginning fall down her cheeks again. She didn't wish either of them hurt, or killed in her uncle's case. Sesshomaru stopped his attack to turn to her "Get back inside!" he yelled. Her uncle took advantage of the distraction, leaping towards Sesshomaru catching him square in the chest with his claws. A roar escaped Sesshomaru as he knocked her uncle away, but Chiyoko wasn't sure if it was pain, anger, or a mix of both. Now blood dripped from Sesshomaru's chest, his armor still lying on the floor in her room.

Both Sesshomaru and Her uncle were dead set on killing the other. Chiyoko, then doing the dumbest thing she had ever done in her life rushed between them as they prepared to attack again. She closed her eyes waiting for the claws to tear into her, but they never came. Both demons froze on either side of her growling and glaring at the other. "Please stop it, both of you!" They were both injured and bleeding, and yet they looked like they were still ready for another round. Slowly her uncle's eyes faded back to their normal yellow brown color. "Get away from him, Chiyoko." He growled, but before he could grab her and pull her away, Sesshomaru had already snatched her behind him. "Don't hurt him anymore, Sesshomaru, please." She begged "You both are hurt." Her hands wrapped around his waist as she buried her face into his mane of silver hair.

"You know this demon, Chiyoko?" Her uncle's voice came from around Sesshomaru. "Yes, so please stop attacking him!" She could feel Sesshomaru's blood dripping from the wound on his chest onto her hands. "Very well; you have three minutes to explain yourself, young lady." There was the parent voice that she rarely ever got. "It's going to take longer than that." She explained, stepping beside Sesshomaru. "It's a long story." With that, Chiyoko told him the whole story, well most of it. She didn't feel he needed to know the parts about Sesshomaru making her his pet. That probably would have started another fight.

"I don't like it." He finally said after a few minutes. "You don't have to like it, Uncle Max. I know what I want, and that's him." She said motioning to Sesshomaru, who hadn't said a word the entire time, not that she expected him to. "He's a demon, Chiyoko." He said, trying to sway her away from Sesshomaru. "And you aren't?!" She said exasperated, it was like arguing with a wall, or so she thought. Uncle Max then looked to Sesshomaru. "What is your name and title?"

"Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands." Her uncle seemed to pale slightly and she didn't think it was due to blood loss. Chiyoko had a sneaking suspicion that her uncle knew more than he let on. In fact, she was willing to bet that while he didn't recognize him, he knew exactly who Sesshomaru was.

Before anymore could be said, Sesshomaru turned to her, moving her so he could see the cuts on her arm and her leg. "It's nothing." She dismissed her injuries "Yours are worse." With that she began pulling him to the house, her uncle following quietly. She led them both into the kitchen and put some water on to boil. The two of them sat in silence for a few moments before her uncle spoke. "Chiyoko, we're fine. Our injuries are already healing." She didn't reply, she was so close to tears that she wasn't sure she could speak. Seeing the two men she loved most injured, healing or not, wasn't something she wanted to see.

With a sigh, her uncle then spoke to Sesshomaru. "So how does a demon lord come to be in my niece's bedroom? Surely one of your status has concubines to entertain you." Chiyoko poured some water in a pan to cool a little while she grabbed a clean towel. "Uncle Max. Please stop provoking him." Sesshomaru's answer was a question of his own. "How does a demon end up playing uncle to a human?" Her uncle didn't answer. Since he was in the worse shape, she moved to him first. True the wounds were beginning to heal, so she simply wet the towel and wiped of the blood from around the wounds.

Once he was cleaned up, Chiyoko washed her hands, dumped out the bowl of bloody water, got a clean bowl and poured some more hot water into it. She got a clean towel and untied the knot that held Sesshomaru's kimono shut and removed it. The tears threatened to spill over then. Her uncle had caught Sesshomaru square in the chest. Four deep claw marks stretched from his left shoulder down to the right side of his ribcage. True they were beginning to heal, but if she hadn't distracted him, Sesshomaru would have been injured as badly. Gently she took the towel and washed of the dried blood from around the wound. He didn't even flinch as she moved close to where the cuts were the deepest. "Enough," He finally said, gently pulling her hand away. "I need to tend to your injuries." She had no time to protest. He simply pulled her hand away, removed the towel and began to pull her upstairs. "Chiyoko," Her uncle called to her gently "Are you sure that you're alright?" She pulled her arm from Sesshomaru's grip and walked over to her uncle and hugged him. "I'm sure, Uncle Max."

The clack of nails against the floor brought Chiyoko's attention to the stairs where her uncle's dogs slowly limped down them. "I guess I'll be heading back to South Africa." Another hug and a quick kiss to her forehead was all she received before he called the dogs and headed out the door as if the fight had never even occurred…and it irked her. Chiyoko quickly stormed over to the door and snatched it open. "My doors better be fixed when I get back!; all THREE sets of them with NO wild animals in my house!" With that she slammed the door back and turned to Sesshomaru who was simply watching her with a brow raised at her little temper tantrum…which reminded her. She quickly snatched the door open again. "…No wild animals of the four legged variety at least!..." Now she was finished.

Once again she faced Sesshomaru, her arm and her leg beginning to throb now that the adrenaline was working its way out of her system. They both just stood there in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"He certainly knows how to ruin the mood of things, doesn't he?"

"We will address that once I tend to your injuries." Sesshomaru stated before sweeping her into his arms to carry her up the stairs and into a different room. He gently set her down on the bed and made quick work of removing her ruined shirt and pants, raising a brow when he noticed she didn't wear anything underneath. "I was in a hurry…" she mumbled as she shrugged and turned her head away, a flush creeping into her cheeks.

She felt his warm breath at her neck followed by the sound of a low growl rumbling in his chest shortly before he moved to the scratch on her arm. That wasn't the deep one. The wound on her leg was the one that seemed to be the worst of them. After a few passes of his tongue on her arm, the pain had subsided. Gently yet quickly, Sesshomaru moved Chiyoko to where she lay on her side to where he was sitting behind her and able to reach the wound on her leg. She shivered as he drug across the wound, it stung at first, but after a few minutes, she felt that it had closed and that Sesshomaru was no longer tending to the wound, in fact he was making his way up her waist.

"Just a second" She quickly wrapped a sheet around her and jumped off the bed. "What are you doing, pet?" Sesshomaru asked, lying on his side, propping his head up on his hand. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm barricading the door." With that she pushed one of the big dressers in front of the door. Slowly Chiyoko sauntered back over to him, watching in amazement as his wounds finally faded from looking like four thin cuts to red scratch marks. Then there was the fact that he was lying on the bed, looking more like a God than any creature had the right to. She would no longer deny or be denied. "I don't want any more interruptions tonight." With that statement, Chiyoko allowed the sheet that was wrapped around her to slide down her body to pool around her feet leaving her bare to Sesshomaru. With a low growl his eyes roamed her body, a menacing sound. "I will kill anyone who causes any further distractions."

**Alright People, I know it has been forever, but I must say that things have been rather busy. Perhaps a few reviews could pursuade me to have another chapter our soon... You never know... ^.^ **


	10. Promises

**My Dog, Sesshomaru**

**Author: Shortey 83**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of its characters!**

**Story Start:**

Before Chiyoko could make another move towards the bed, Sesshomaru had switched their places. One second she was standing naked before him, the next she was lying on the bed and he was watching her. A quick command for her to sit up from him had Chiyoko propping herself against the pillows and the headboard of the bed. "I can smell how much you want my touch, Pet." Sesshomaru growled. She nodded; a flush creeping into her cheeks just before she pulled her legs up and parted her thighs before turning her head away. "I am going to enjoy you, pet." He paused, a slightly worried look creeping into his features. "-Though I am concerned that you may not enjoy it as much."

Chiyoko knew what he was talking about. To say that he was well endowed would be an accurate statement but he wasn't impossibly large from what she could gather. Like he had said, he would simply have to make it fit.

He stood where he was for another moment before she sat up on the bed watching him. He may not have been sure, but Chiyoko was. Perhaps he just needed a little convincing. Without any further hesitation on her part, Chiyoko moved off the bed towards him and his topaz eyes followed her until she stood before him.

Her hands slowly crept up his body, traveling up his torso over the sculpted muscles, his strong chest, over his broad shoulders until they tangled his mane of silver hair. He allowed her to pull his head down a bit to place a kiss on his neck before nuzzling his chin with her head, a way of submitting in his eyes. The deep rumble in his throat assured her that he was pleased now that she was fully aware of the difference between his angry growls and his aroused ones.

Still he made no move to touch her.

Chiyoko would just have to convince him she knew what she wanted and what better way to do that than to give him that subtle challenge. She moved her hands to the obi of his hakama and untied it allowing them to fall to the floor. His cock knew what he wanted, but he still didn't act on his desires. Their eyes met and she locked their gazes as she slowly kneeled before him, wrapping her hand around his shaft. His eyes narrowed at the contact but closed once she began to stroke him and once her mouth covered him, the low rumble in his chest turned into a snarl of satisfaction.

His clawed hands tangled in her hair and she knew his control was slowly slipping. Usually when she sucked him, he was content to simply remain still and let her work him, but not this time. He took a firm hold of her hair, not allowing her head to move before he began thrusting into her mouth. One hand toyed with his sac as the other braced against his thigh. Their eyes met again and before he pulled his cock from her mouth. "On the bed pet"

Once more she lay before him, but this time it was only a few seconds before he made his way to cover her body with his. Finally skin to skin, nothing between them and so help her, if there were any more interruptions from concerned parties she was going to pretend that she didn't notice Sesshomaru tearing them apart. Nearly two days of being sexually frustrated could make a girl a little cranky.

Sesshomaru buried his face against her neck, assaulting her throat with nips and licks as he slowly made his way down to her breasts. He stopped just before he reached their peak and looked to her. "Why did you decide to give yourself to me?" He asked, stopping his assault dead in its tracks.

Her brows pulled together in confusion. "I'm not sure what you mean" She searched his eyes for an answer.

His eyes seemed to delve into her very soul. "After a while, I would have allowed you to remain in this world, but you should know that if you allow me to claim your virginity there will be no leaving. You will remain with me in my time."

At first, Chiyoko was unsure how to react, so she blurted out the first thought that came to mind. "Has anyone ever told you that you have impeccable timing?" A muscle twitched in his cheek and she knew he was fighting back a smirk. Her head fell back onto the bed. "How can you spring that question on me like that?" He said nothing, but continued to watch her struggle to come to an answer.

He was asking for her to give him a lifetime commitment but unlike marriage, he offered her no such promise and Chiyoko's mind wandered to his concubines. Had they once held his attention like she did now? "What happens when you grow tired of me? Will I just become one of the concubines you pass around to your guests until I'm of no more use?" She turned her gaze from his. "Why are you so convinced that I will grow tired of you?" He asked, in return and if Chiyoko didn't know better she would have sworn that he sounded a bit insulted.

"Perhaps it's because I'm just a human." She was fully aware that he wasn't at all fond of humans, making only a few rare exceptions to that rule. Her gaze met his again, a new and more immediate string of questions coming to mind. "What would happen if I should become pregnant?" That question he could answer. "There can be no accidents when it comes to you carrying my child. I would have to mate you while you are in heat, allowing my inner demon to pass on my power. For you to conceive, it would have to be intentional." Well that explained a few things and opened a whole new door of questions. "But you don't like half-demons any more than you like humans." She shook her head and moved onto a different line of questioning.

"What if I met someone else?" She asked, this a question to tease. She couldn't possibly imagine anyone that could replace Sesshomaru. "I would tear him apart." He growled low without any hesitation. She raised a brow in questioned and then smirked. "Who says it has to be a 'he'? I might just fall for a woman"

Then she saw the most amazing sight she had ever seen, it was fleeting but she caught it and almost melted. She had seen him give her a slight smile in amusement. That wasn't to say she didn't enjoy those proud male smirks he gave her, but wow if he made a habit of smiling she would be forced to beat off women left and right. It made her even wetter, and he noticed.

"Make your decision, Pet. I am getting impatient." Chiyoko knew that. A healthy length of heated lead pipe was brushing against her thigh. The man could have started his own plumbing business at that current point in time. With a sigh she made her choice… with a few conditions.

"You realize that you're asking me to give up everything I've ever known right?" He made no move to acknowledge her so she sighed. "If I say 'yes' there are a couple conditions…" she began hesitantly.

"They are?"

"First off, I want your word that I won't be tossed aside like your concubines." He nodded and gave her his word, so she continued, "Secondly, I don't want to be shared around with your guests. Ever" He also agreed to this demand. The third one was something that had only just come to her and it would be the deciding factor if she stayed with him or not.

"Anything else?" He questioned at her pause. Chiyoko nodded. "Only one more, well maybe two depending on how you look at it" Sesshomaru waited.

"Well first let me make sure we understand each other. You will never let me go if I decide to stay with you?"

"Never"

She nodded and gathered her courage. There was one thing that she was sure she wanted no matter her choice. Even before she had met Sesshomaru, it was something that she knew she wanted, even if she wasn't aware of it. "What do you want, Pet?"

_Well if he's going to throw my world for a loop, I'm going to do the same to his. _She thought. Her gaze never left his nor was there any uncertainty in her voice. "If I am to remain with you, then I want a child."

Sesshomaru froze where he was, not moving an inch.

The silence in the room was deafening. It was like she had just made the world stop spinning with that one.

Finally his eyes narrowed "You want me to allow another man to put his child in you?" He growled at her. She had never been the reason for his anger, but instead of being scarred like she probably should have been, Chiyoko got mad. Without a word she pulled herself out from under him and grabbed the sheet she had wrapped around her and replaced it before she calmly walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. She quickly made her way over to the tub and turned the water on so it would hopefully drown out the sound of the sobs that were bubbling to the surface.

That one question had hurt her so much. Probably more than it should have. She should have known better. Sesshomaru hated humans (she was one), hated half-demons (their child would have been one), and he was a demon lord. In this time she had influence, but in his she was no one. She should have never jumped into the well.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe that Chiyoko would ask that of him. Did he not just tell her that he wouldn't share her with another man? That he would kill any that took too much interest in her. He heard her turn on the water in the adjoining bathroom, blocking out any further sounds and possibly trying to wash away his touch. He wasn't sure if that had been what had angered him or the thought of her with child making him even harder that had. He slipped his hakama back on, on the verge of going to fetch his weapons and armor and leave for good when he was distracted.

Chiyoko wasn't trying to wash away his scent. He moved closer to the door and listened more closely. He inhaled deeply and her scent hit him like a stone wall. She was hurt and now she was crying. The smell of her tears got to him, so he took a deep breath before he calmly kicked the door open. He didn't see her at first since she was huddled on the floor on the opposite side of the cabinets.

He knew she was aware of him squatting down beside her because she suddenly looked over to him. He should be the one upset not her, or so he thought. "I'm not sure which one hurts more," She began "The fact that you would suggest I would want someone else's child or where you don't even consider it being yours an option." With that she went back to crying. That really hit home with him. She wanted **his** child. Silently he begged his cock to behave, but then he felt it, stirring beneath the surface. His inner beast was waking. It had heard her words and had every desire to fulfill that request. Without hesitation, Sesshomaru snatched her up winning a gasp from her and carried her back to the bed and threw her on it.

"Done- I will give you my child. Is there anything else?" He asked ripping the sheet away from her. Stunned into silence, Chiyoko shook her head no. Finally he would find out just how tight he virgin sheath was. _When…?_ He heard his beast ask, still fighting the haze of its dormant state. _**Not now, but soon**_ He replied to it as he threw Chiyoko's legs over his shoulders and buried his face in her slick folds. _We can't wait…_With that last growl, it faded and he proceeded to gorge on Chiyoko's sweet nectar.

If she hadn't been so focused on the sensation of Sesshomaru sucking her clit into his mouth, Chiyoko might have been worried about the sudden mood swings, but she was currently distracted. When two of his fingers slid into her she lost all ability to think. His fingers instantly went to that spot that made her writhe in pleasure and he showed no mercy, stroking that spot until she felt her walls began to flutter around his fingers. When his mouth and his hand switched places, his thumb assaulting her clit and his tongue forcing its way inside her, she tripped over the edge into oblivion as pleasure washed over her.

She thought he was done gorging on her, but she was wrong. Coming down from the high of her climax, she was suddenly dumped back over the edge into another one. This time he honed in on her clit again, sucking it into his mouth, pressing his tongue hard against it and growled loudly. The strong vibrations were too much on her sensitized flesh.

She watched him through a lust filled haze as he greedily licked his chops before moving her trembling legs off his shoulders and crawling up her body. He licked and nipped his way all the way up her body, this time each of her breasts receiving a bit of attention, but not much. Now he was done playing.

Quickly, he moved between her thighs, spreading then further to accommodate his hips and Chiyoko trembled as she felt the hot crown of his cock slipping against her sex. "I have never bedded a human before." He admitted to her. Chiyoko met his gaze, his topaz eyes beginning to glow red around their brim. His excitement was evident, but he seemed unsure. "I am not able to accurately judge your needs. What would you prefer?" He asked, his voice quick and impatient while covered in a husky growl. "Would you prefer if I entered you slowly to allow you to adjust to me or would you rather I make it quick?"

Oh yeah… Her virginity. How could she have forgotten? He lowered himself onto his elbows, his right arm slipping under her left to grab her shoulder and hold her in place while the other moved to his cock lining it up with her entrance and holding it there.

She decided. "Quickly please"

Sesshomaru nodded and leaned down to kiss her- Her own taste still lingering in his mouth. "Take a breath." He softly ordered as he broke the kiss. She nodded and as soon as she followed his instructions, Sesshomaru moved.

In one strong thrust he buried himself nearly to the hilt. She tried to stop herself, but the cry of pain that escaped her couldn't be stopped, nor could the few tears that fell down her face at the pain of his invasion. Above her, Sesshomaru roared in triumph, finally claiming his prize that he has waited so long for. Slowly, Sesshomaru pulled back slipping almost completely out of her tight sex, before he pushed back in, this time buried completely inside of her.

"It hurts" she whispered, holding back her tears. Sesshomaru gave her another kiss, gently repeating his movement and growled low. "It will fade soon." With that, his left hand moved to where they were joined and slowly traveled up to stroke her clit. After a few more strokes of both his cock and his hand, Chiyoko found that the pain was indeed fading, a decadent moan escaping her as Sesshomaru tilted his hips, dragging the head of his cock across an extremely sensitive bundle of nerves. He took that as his signal and began to relentlessly drive into her. Loud moans, gasps, and a variety of satisfied noises escaped her throat at this newfound pleasure.

Above her, Sesshomaru growled, snarled and panted as he continued to parted her slick muscles with each stroke of his massive cock and in no time, Chiyoko's legs wound their way around his waist, instinctively pulling her hips up to meet his demanding thrusts. Once she felt her walls begin to tremble, she couldn't keep up with the pace Sesshomaru was driving into her. Then she felt it, her impending orgasm lingered above her. She felt his warm breath in her ear as he leaned down, never missing a thrust. His voice sounding a bit strained he whispered "Now you are mine Chiyoko" With those words, Chiyoko came, her body gripping Sesshomaru's like a vice until he roared his own completion. She could feel his warm seed inside her, spilling until he had no more to give.

Sesshomaru remained still, lost in the feel of her tight sheath milking him of his seed. She trembled beneath him, exhausted and satisfied. While it was a tempting thought to remain where he was for days, Sesshomaru slowly pulled his length from her body watching in perverse fascination as he brought with him a mixture of his seed, her essence, and her virgin's blood with him. "Let's clean you up, pet." He whispered to her, placing a kiss on her sweat drenched brow before he made his way to the bathroom to grab a wet cloth to clean her with, but by the time he returned she was asleep. He watched her for a moment as she slept- His little ravaged virgin and smirked in pride at her exhausted slumber. Gently he cleaned her up and tossed the towel onto the bathroom floor before tucking her against his side and joining her in sleep.


	11. Lemony Extra

**My Dog, Sesshomaru**

**Author Shortey 83**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of its characters!**

**Author's Note: This chapter was written by request and has no real point in the story line other than the fact it is one big lemon (what this story is known for). I am already working on the next chapter which is relevant to the story and could possibly be out within the week. This chapter has a little 'beast' in it and if you prefer to skip it then you won't miss anything in the upcoming story! To those of you, who do wish to read it, please enjoy. As always R&R to keep more chapters (and lemony freshness) coming! **

…**:::~~*$hortey*~~:::…**

**Story Start:**

It was the slight ache between her legs that had begun to stir her from her sleep, but ultimately it was the warm wet tongue that was slipping in and out of her sex that woke Chiyoko. It was nice to wake up when the cause was a strong orgasm tearing through her body… well perhaps that was a bit of an understatement. It was amazing. What was even more amazing was the thick cock that forced the trembling walls of her sex apart in the next instant, a snarl echoing above her.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would wake." Sesshomaru growled as he buried his face against her neck and began to thrust into her slowly. Her body needed only a moment to adjust to his invasion before her legs wound around his waist and her hands gripped his strong shoulders firmly. She wanted to answer him, wanted to tell him that she merely thought she was having the best dream, but she couldn't. Only moans and gasps of pleasure were able to escape her, but no words. Once she had adjusted, his thrust were no longer slow and gentle, they were fast, hard, and deep. One of his hands moved to grip her waist right above her hip, holding her in place as he mercilessly drove into her with wild abandon.

To everyone, Sesshomaru was the definition of control. Always calm and collected in even the most dangerous and perilous of situations, and yet, Chiyoko had rarely seen that side of him. He growled, teased, taunted her relentlessly and expected the same from her. He was protective and jealous when it came to her. In short, she made him lose control and if he had any demon sense he would remove himself from the temptation that she was. It wasn't right for a human to have such an effect on him, but one look into those sapphire eyes had him second guessing himself.

Pushing his thoughts aside, Sesshomaru focused on Chiyoko and her pleasure. Being new to sharing sex, all of her reactions were innocent and open. She didn't hide her surprised gasps of pleasure when he tilted her hips a little more and drug his cock across a place inside her depths that had her walls trembling at the slightest touch. She whimpered for more shamelessly as her fingers wound into his hair, pulling tightly. He could feel how close she was to completion, her sex trembled in anticipation, so he paused, the head of his cock sitting right over the spot she needed it.

Chiyoko whimpered in disappointment. She was so close and he had just stopped right where she needed him. Before she could ask if she had done something wrong, he was growling low and threatening in her ear. "Who do you belong to, Pet?" He growled the question and remained still inside her. She struggled to form words, "To you, Master" He snarled, the sound even more threatening than before and she was beginning to wonder if that was the correct answer. One hard thrust had her gasping. "I asked who you belong to, Chiyoko" There was something about the way her name rumbled when he growled it that had her twice as close to climaxing. "I'm yours, Sesshomaru" His name was a decadent moan and no sooner had the words left her mouth than he was driving into her again, finally pushing her over the edge in climax.

Coming down from the high of her climax, she noticed something was off. Sesshomaru pressed his forehead to hers and she watched as he fought for control. "Are you alright?" she asked gently wiping his sweat drenched bangs out of his eyes. When his eyes opened they were almost completely red, but after a few deep breaths they faded back to their usual entrancing topaz. Still hard, he pulled out of her body and that's when she figured out what was off. She had climaxed, but he hadn't. He looked like he was still ready for another round. "Sesshomaru?" She wondered if she had done something wrong to where he hadn't found his completion. "I'm fine, Pet." He assured her although he didn't sound too convinced. "Did I do something wrong?" She questioned, wondering what she could have possibly done. He didn't seem like he was too upset, his cock was still rock hard, but he still hadn't released.

He was silent before he answered. "No, Pet. You did everything right." That was an understatement. She was even more perfect than her could have ever hoped, or his beast for that matter. He hadn't expected it to react so strongly when she declared herself as his, but he felt his control slipping as Chiyoko climaxed and began to milk his cock, but before he could release he felt his inner demon moving to the forefront of his mind to share in the pleasure. _She feels so good to us…_ it had whispered and he stilled, holding off his release. _**Back off… **_he warned it. _**You'll frighten her**_ …Sesshomaru had no intentions of letting his beast scare Chiyoko to the point of not allowing him into her tight little sheath. He had waited too long only to have her afraid of him.

"Then why didn't you…?" He listened to her voice trail off- Still so innocent. He answered her honestly lest she think herself incapable of pleasing him. "My inner demon was beginning to reveal itself. I didn't want to frighten you." She was silent and he could hear the questions forming in her mind. "Would it hurt me?" He shook his head. "No, but my appearance would change slightly. You might have thought it would." She moved until her breasts where pressed against his back and her chin resting on his shoulder. "Why was it starting to show? What did I do wrong?" She sounded upset. "I said that you did nothing wrong, Pet. It simply liked the way you responded to me."

_Let us reassure her that we like her…_ his beast whispered, _We could show her just how much we like the one who will be our bitch…_ Oh did his inner demon want out badly. _**You will not pup her yet. I will decide when we breed not you**_… He had promised her a child yes, but there would be plenty of time for that later. For now he simply wished to bury his cock in her deep and often. _We understand and will wait, but let us play with her…_

Chiyoko watched Sesshomaru struggle…with himself. "What's it like?" She asked next. He raised a brow before he answered honestly. "Like arguing with yourself" Taking a moment to think about that she propped herself up against the pillows and the headboard and watched him. "You argue…with yourself?" she asked and this time he seemed a little annoyed. "I am of sound mind, Pet but sometimes it is not always my own. My beast is the more primitive side of my mind and the raw source of my power." She just nodded and took that in. What did one say to that? Moving on to the next most pressing matter was the fact that Sesshomaru's cock was still painfully hard. _Can't have that can we?_ She thought with a smile.

"So it won't hurt me?" she confirmed with him. "No. It simply wants to share your pleasure." That was nice to know, but then again… "You said it was the more primitive side of you mind, by that you mean the more… canine part?" She smiled when Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly but he nodded. "Don't get any ideas, Pet. It won't play fetch with you if that's what you're thinking." She giggled at that thought. "Then if it won't hurt me why don't you give it a little slack?"

_Yes… Why don't you? She wants us to play with her… _it growled in anticipation. _**She said no such thing. You don't get any ideas either**_… Sesshomaru warned it before his eyes left Chiyoko, looking at her naked did nothing to soothe the pain of his throbbing length. He needed release, but he wasn't about to allow his inner demon out to frighten Chiyoko. At least that was what he had convinced himself until she spoke. "What if I do this?" He heard her move and turned to see that she had done it. He felt his control fly out of his hands and his demon rise to the surface. _**Don't harm her…**_ Sesshomaru warned it. Chiyoko was a quick learner and had done the one thing to snap his already thin control. She had turned to her hands and knees and presented him with her delectable ass.

Chiyoko guessed she had done right when his eyes instantly faded to red, his amber eyes changing to turquoise. She watched him over her shoulder as he quickly moved behind her and positioned his cock at her entrance. His eyes moved to hers and narrowed. "Submit…" He growled the command and before she could figure out what he meant, his hand connected with her ass "I told you to submit…" Chiyoko moaned at the stinging sensation and figured out to look away... for a moment. Flushed and excited, she looked back to him meeting his eyes again. They narrowed as he slapped her bottom until she forced herself to look away, and she could feel how wet she was again.

His growl was pleased when she finally looked away, bending her elbows and resting her forehead on her hands. Slowly Sesshomaru slid his claws from her shoulders down her waist, dragging those deadly weapons teasingly across her delicate skin. It would take much pressure to her skin to slice it open. Next one hand moved her hair over one shoulder while the other slowly slid down the length of her spine. She shivered at the sensation and in anticipation. That same hand slid under her body, toying with her breasts then sliding between them to her throat and back down to her sex before moving up to rest on her stomach. _She is so soft to us…_ His best commented as his hands explored every inch of her body. _**She is fragile…**_ A growl echoed in response to that statement. _ We know this! It will be enjoyable to plant our seed in this one and make her our bitch, but first we must show her that we are her Alpha…_

Chiyoko felt him wrap an arm around her waist and moved her forward until her hands were pressed against the headboard. He then took his time adjusting her body, making sure she was positioned correctly. Her legs spread further apart; her back arched more dramatically, her hands gripping the top of the headboard while her forehead was pressed against her arms. She panted in anticipation. All of those little adjustments bringing the thrill of the unexpected with this new position. Then both of his hands grasped her hips as the head of his cock slid teasingly inside her just a bit. "Brace yourself, Bitch." Before she could have a moment to be insulted at the title he had just given her, he was inside her with a roar of triumph, his cock hitting that special place deep inside her directly. A lustful moan was all that escaped her as he forcefully drove into her, and she was glad he had braced her against the headboard since his thrusts were so strong they would have forced her forward.

She could feel his muscles moving as he leaned against her back, his growls right at her ear. The noises he made would have terrified anyone else from this time, but she knew that they were the sounds of his pleasure. He was pulling her hips back to meet his and she got the idea and began to push herself back against his driving cock. When she caught his rhythm, he released her hips and moved one arm to rest beside hers while the other lowered one of her to the bed and then rested against her shoulder, helping hold her in place. She was trapped beneath him and it was a humbling feeling being so controlled by the demon above her and yet she felt so safe in the way his large body covered hers.

The world was now filled with the sounds of their coupling. Her moans of pleasure, his growls and snarls, and the wet sound of him driving into her as their flesh slapped together. Sesshomaru's teeth lightly gripped her shoulder, scraping against the skin there and that was the last straw. Her climax was brutal as it washed over her leaving her in a drowning pool of nothing but pleasure. Above her Sesshomaru roared his completion and Chiyoko could feel the hard, hot bursts of his seed as it spilled into her and something else. She could feel him growing even larger within her, but so lost in pleasure, she couldn't find it in herself to be concerned.

_**What do you think you're doing?!**_... If his beast had been a physical being, he would have beat it to a pulp. It however was completely unconcerned at their current situation. _She just felt too good to us…_ It lazily explained as it drifted to the back of his mind. _**Did you forget that she's a human?**_ It seemed to ponder that question. _We didn't forget. Why do you ask?..._ Yes Sesshomaru would have certainly strangled it. _**You tied me to her, you idiot… How do you think she is going to react? If anything she'll want nothing to do with you…**_ It growled low as it came down from the high of its pleasure. _For one you want to have our pups, you certainly don't understand her very well… She's a good bitch…_ Sesshomaru growled back. _**What is that supposed to mean? And I promised only one pup.**_ He could have sworn his beast laughed at him as it faded into sleep. _We think she liked us very much, and that we would certainly give her more than one pup. She needs only to ask us…_

That part of him faded, and there was no point arguing with it anymore. Now he had to face Chiyoko, he had no choice since his damned demon had locked him inside of her. He took a moment to look her over, she didn't appear to be hurt, and rather she appeared completely sated. Sweat dripped down her back, darkened her golden hair and made it stick to her face, shoulders and neck. Her body still trembled from the high of climax and her sweet nectar still dripped from where they were connected sliding down her thighs and his. Her sex still convulsed around his, tightening around him to the point that it felt so good it almost caused him pain. She was too new to sex for his beast to knot her. Her sex was still too tight. "Wow…" she sighed, looking over her shoulder at him. It was pleasing to see her blue eyes so dark with pleasure.

That seemed pretty accurate to him as well, but when she moved to her hands, Sesshomaru gripped her waist. "Do not attempt to move away from me." She gave him a confused look, "Are you still not done?" He sighed and shook his head 'no'. "It will be a few minutes before we are able to separate." He admitted. He waited for her to react with fear or disgust, but he didn't expect her to put her head down and giggle. "It's not funny, Pet." That only made her laugh more. "Yes it is…" Curious, she reached between them, feeling where they were connected. Before he could tell her not to touch him, she had slid her finger against him, feeling where he tied her. He almost climaxed again. "Stop it, Pet" She didn't understand just how sensitive his knot was. With the increased blood flow, that part of his cock was extremely sensitive.

"Mai told me a little about this." She explained. "Did she?" He was going to have a few words with that conniving demoness when they returned. Chiyoko nodded and rubbed the base of the knot with firm strokes. Those simple touches made him come undone…again. She was going to kill him with this pleasure. He panted hard above her as her hand moved from his knot to his sac and rubbed them. Damn that old hag! She had told his pet exactly where to touch him to keep him locked inside her. If she hadn't delivered him and his father, he would have killed her for this. His pet knew what she was doing without completely understanding. "Pet…" he growled, warning her. She only rested her forehead against the bed and reached her other hand to stroke the knot again while the other toyed with his sac. He released again.

He panted in pleasure, but she continued to fondle him. This time she stopped just before he could release, waited for him to calm then started again, stopping before he could achieve release. Did she know she was killing him? Never had anyone tormented him with pleasure, and he wasn't too sure he liked it. "Pet…" he didn't growl, he needed his release. Then something escaped him that in all his years never had.

Chiyoko froze at the sound. She knew she was teasing him, but she didn't know to what extent. Mai had simply told her that dog demons enjoyed being touched when joined with a female. Never had she expected Sesshomaru to let out a soft whine. "Chiyoko…" he almost begged and she knew she was in for it the next time they had sex. Her fingers finished him off and she moved them away. Now she was worried. Now he might be rough with her for acting so brazen. "I'm sorry." She whispered against the bed. She knew he could hear her. "Mai said that you would enjoy that. I didn't mean to upset you."

Sesshomaru was ready to pull out of her, knot and all for tormenting him so, but when he smelt her fear the thoughts subsided. He sighed. She had only been trying to please him, not torture him. Apparently her mind had been filled with a few half-truths. Plotting old cow. He would deal with Mai when they returned. He nuzzled the side of her neck and rolled them onto their sides holding her to his chest. "You are forgiven, pet, but do not torment this Sesshomaru like that again, or else I shall give you three days of petting with no release." She quickly shook her head and cuddled back against him. His pet kept surprising him to no end. "I did not mean for my beast to tie you to me. Forgive me if you are uncomfortable with this." He didn't expect her reply either. "I kind of like it. Now you have to cuddle with me." She laughed. He smirked at that. "Indeed."

They lay there in silence for a few more minutes, Sesshomaru's hands gliding up and down her body. He felt the knot receding and rolled onto his back, bringing a surprised Chiyoko on top of him. "I believe I can pull out of you now, but I don't want to cause you any discomfort. See if you can lift yourself from me." She nodded and moved her knees under her and braced her hands on his strong thighs. Slowly she lifted herself, testing the feel of him before she finished lifting off of him. His knot completely receded once he was no longer nestled in her body and his length was spent. Instead of her lying back down with him, Chiyoko crawled off the bed, and stretched before heading into the bathroom. "What's with you people destroying my poor doors?" He didn't answer, but simply lay there and listened as she turned on the water. Not the tub, but the 'shower'. She was silent for a minute before she poked her head around the broken door frame. "Aren't you going to shower with me?" - A deceivingly innocent smile on her face. Sesshomaru nodded and strolled into the bathroom. He would enjoy his pet thoroughly.

R&R please! ^.^


	12. Belonging to Sesshomaru

**My Dog, Sesshomaru**

**Author: Shortey 83**

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of its characters!**

**Author's Note: Hello again, my treasured readers! I apologize for the long wait for an update but things have been pretty busy! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the previous ones! Rate and Review! I always look forward to both comments and criticism. ^.^**

**Story Start:**

Chiyoko was pleasantly surprised at how gentle Sesshomaru had been with her. He had ensured that she had achieved her climax each time he had bedded her since yesterday, not once leaving her unsatisfied. While she may have had no experiences to compare him to, she was confident from what she had heard from other girls over time that he was a superb lover. Even now as they lay together on the couch in her living room, Sesshomaru continued to run his claws down her spine as she lay atop him, both of them sweaty from another round of sex.

Folding her hands together, she laid them across his strong chest, resting her chin on them to stare into his entrancing amber eyes. Instead of their normal emotionless gaze, they were practically glowing with sexual satisfaction, enhanced by his sweat drenched silver bangs hanging just in front of his eyes. Chiyoko couldn't help but smile at him. He was so handsome it was truly a sin, making it no real surprise that he was a demon and not the god he appeared to be. "When will you be taking me back?" She asked, brushing his bangs out of his eyes, before turning her head to rest on his chest.

"Soon, pet. There are a few things I need to take care of within the next few days. There will be an abundance of demons at my home for a few days." Chiyoko nodded at his answer. Mai had mentioned something about some sort of gathering that would be hosted at the castle a few days into her training which was one of the reasons she had made Chiyoko work hard to remember everything she had been taught. One thing in particular that Mai had mentioned had stuck with her. "Mai said that other Lords will be bringing their pets as well. Is that true?"

The hand that had been caressing her back stopped and gripped her chin, turning her head back to face him. "It is which is why you must be on your best behavior. The other Lords have taken to displaying their pets to one another. A little competition if you will." Sesshomaru explained. Chiyoko nodded her mind filling with questions until a few spilled over. "How are they put on display?"

"By dressing them in their most attractive clothing. So long as the pet isn't completely bare, anything their Lord decides to dress them in is to flaunt them. It is what he will do." He explained.

"What do they typically wear?" Was her next question.

"During the party, longer Kimono's than what I have given you to wear, but once we Lords gather together, kimono's like those I have given you." Chiyoko's mind processed all that information for a moment. "If you are wondering" Sesshomaru added "you will be displayed as well. I have yet to decide on a kimono for you though."

That gave Chiyoko a few ideas of her own. Quickly she climbed off Sesshomaru and the couch wrapping the towel around her that she had discarded earlier after their shower and headed upstairs. Sesshomaru said nothing as he followed her, not bothering to cover up. It seemed that he had not issues with being naked. "I have an idea!" she yelled back to him as she ran into her room and then into her closet. She began digging through her drawers, pulling out a few different sets, in a wide variety of colors and then brought them into the bathroom.

In the meantime, Sesshomaru had put on his hakama and sat on the edge of their bed, propping against a corner post. "What is this idea, Pet? What are you scheming?" His tone only hinted that he was curious.

"You said as long as I'm not naked, it doesn't matter what I wear right? Well I'm assuming that the other pets are demons, am I right?" She asked jumping into the shower to wash the sweat off her body, stepping out a few minutes later. "That is correct, pet. However, I do not understand the relevancy of these questions." Sesshomaru responded still in her bedroom. Chiyoko quickly dried and went over to the bench where she had set down her clothes… her secret interest.

It wasn't a well-known fact that Chiyoko loved lingerie for the simple fact she didn't have anyone to wear it for, but that hadn't stopped her from purchasing it in the past. Now she had a reason to wear all those skimpy outfits that she had hidden in one of her drawers, under her jeans. "I think I may have an advantage then." She called out as she slipped on a black number consisting of a corset, garter, panties and a set of high heels. "Why is that?" Sesshomaru had begun to sound impatient. Chiyoko stepped around the corner where his face went from blank to surprised in an instant followed quickly by lust as a growl rumbled deep in his chest. "I must say, being from this time does have its advantages, don't you agree?" She gave him a sweet smile before she spun around and walked back into the bathroom. "How about we figure out which one you like best, and perhaps I could wear it?" Chiyoko called over her shoulder. Finding out which outfit he liked best would most definitely be fun.

Sesshomaru didn't know how much more he could take. Chiyoko had already showed him about ten of those little outfits of hers and his claws were digging into the wooden bedframe from squeezing it so hard, trying to keep his control. He had never known she possessed any of the outfits that she was trying on for him, because if he did, she would have been wearing them every day. The colors ranged from ivory to different shades of pinks to black. However, once she stepped out of the bathroom the next time, he did snap the foot board. This one was a white top and bottom trimmed in a red "lace" as she called it. The bottom piece attached to thin strips of lace around her thighs which flowed down her legs in an extremely sheer design where her feet were strapped into a pair of sandals that had a tall heel and gave her legs an even more appealing shape than they already were. To top things off, she wore a sheer, white robe that had red designs matching her top wrapped around her.

"How about this one?" She had asked him that question with each outfit, but instead of giving her an immediate answer, all Sesshomaru could do was growl. He finally gained enough composure to at least speak, although his words came out as more of a growl. "I suggest you take that one off before I tear it off of you. You will be wearing that one."

She giggled as she quickly made her way back into the bathroom and Sesshomaru was hard pressed not to follow her. After she had first stepped around the corner in the first outfit, his cock had been throbbing with need and now all he wanted was to take her until she was writhing under him for teasing him so. A few minutes later she walked out of the bathroom dressed in only a red top and bottom that made her pale skin look even creamier. She didn't bother to ask how he liked this one, instead she simply strolled over to him and straddled his lap, insistently rubbing her head against his chin.

His soft growl turned into a snarl as he grabbed her ass only to realize that he grabbed bare skin. "Be careful of teasing me, pet. My control is barely intact after that little display." She then stopped rubbing against him, crawling around him and onto the bed, lying flat on her stomach, glancing back over her shoulder to him. She was a quick study. It didn't take his little Chiyoko long to figure out what he wanted and what he liked. That was really apparent now as he starred at her ass, her bottom garment not designed to cover it. He had done his best to be gentle with her thus far, but now he needed to remind her why she shouldn't tease her Alpha, her master.

Chiyoko watched as Sesshomaru stood up off the bed and dropped his hakama, his cock looking extremely hard and ready. Perhaps it hadn't been such a wise idea to tease him so, but it was a little late now. Slowly Sesshomaru stalked around the bed before stopping at the side, grabbing her ankle tightly and dragging her towards him. Before she had a chance to react, Sesshomaru had flipped her onto her back and spread her thighs to his hungry gaze. Pulling her to almost the edge of the bed, he pushed her knees up and apart. "Grab you knees, Pet, and do not let them go." He growled the command and Chiyoko couldn't help be blush, but did as he told her and in seconds, his mouth was on her sex.

Loud moans tore from her as Sesshomaru relentlessly sucked and licked her clit, sliding a finger to rub the spot that drove her insane. He didn't stop either, not after her first orgasm or the second. He didn't stop dragging his tongue through her slick folds until she begged him to stop, desperate to have him inside her. He pulled his mouth away and watched her write as his fingers continued to play in her tight sheath. "You shouldn't tease me, pet if you are not prepared to receive the same treatment."

Chiyoko was beginning to wonder if a person could die from pleasure alone. Her arms burned with the need to release her legs, and her legs demanded to slam shut in order to stop Sesshomaru's relentless teasing. Her body already ached from receiving him into her body so many times already, and yet she wanted more. She ached in the best ways.

She was on the brink of release again when Sesshomaru removed his fingers from her pulsing core and pulled away from her with a command to release her knees. Chiyoko didn't know if she should be relieved to finally be released from her position or disappointed that she was left on the verge of bliss. Disappointed she decided, at least until Sesshomaru flipped her onto her stomach and dragged her waist over the edge of the bed.

He urged her thighs apart with one of his own and then the hot crown of his cock was slowly breaching her depths. Her muscles trembled as Sesshomaru sank into her inch by inch, but once his cock slid across a sensitive bundle of nerves as he finally buried himself to the hilt, Chiyoko was pushed over the edge. A loud moan escaped her lips, followed by a gasp as he nearly pulled out of her slick core only to slam back home. Then he was driving into her.

A snarl tore from his lips as Sesshomaru continued to force the slick, quivering muscles of Chiyoko's hot core. It had only taken him entering her on the verge of climax to send her over the edge. Sesshomaru wasn't even sure how he stopped himself from release as she tightened around him like a hot, wet fist. She was so soft and so wet it drove him to the verge of his sanity where his beast longed to take over the forefront of his mind. _Let us take her. She wants us to mount her hard and fast…_ His beast snarled, looking for a way to breach his control. _**You would be too rough with her…**_ Sesshomaru argued back, trying to focus on Chiyoko, losing his rhythm as he drove into her. She was just too wonderful, her body made to give a male pleasure.

_We will take it from here!_ With that, his beast broke through the last bit of control that he had and gripped her hips tightly. _My Bitch!_ With that thought, Sesshomaru gave into the pleasure, allowing his beast to take her.

Chiyoko felt Sesshomaru's rhythmic thrusts falter before they stilled altogether. She whimpered in disappointment, trying to move against him as her climax had been building once again, but firm hands held her in place. She felt his deep growl, travel through his body and into hers where they were connected and trembled. His deep breaths behind her where mixed with long, dangerous sounding growls, but when she glanced back over her shoulder, she was shocked to see that his face had changed. The whites of his eyes had bled to a softly glowing red, and his beautiful, honey colored irises were now a shocking turquoise. The markings on the sides of his face were now longer and jagged. His beast had shown itself and she couldn't tell if it was angry or just really turned on.

"Sesshomaru?" she questioned, a bit concerned when his eyes narrowed at her before she quickly remember to avert her eyes as Mai had told her to. She didn't want Sesshomaru's beast to think that she was challenging him. However, when he pulled out of her, she was afraid that she hadn't looked away in time. Thinking back to what Mai had told her she stood up quickly on her trembling legs and turned to him. She could feel his predatory gaze on her as she turned. He growled low, a warning she realized. She had met his beast's eyes for too long, and now she needed to submit and apologize before he forced her to.

Chiyoko stepped closer to him and grabbed his broad shoulders, pulling herself up to rub her head against his chin. It seemed that he got the picture and leaned down a little, allowing Chiyoko to release his shoulders. When she could reach, she made sure to avoid his eyes and leaned up to place a lick on his throat, an apology. He was silent before the tone of his growl changed, still rough, but a bit quieter. "Do not challenge me again." Sesshomaru growled, as he bent down to nuzzle her neck, placing a few nips and licks there, growling in pleasure as she gave him more access by turning her head. "All fours" he growled as he pulled away from her neck. Chiyoko turned and did as he had commanded.

She felt him sink to his knees on the floor behind her as a rough hand pushed between her shoulder blades, forcing her to her elbows, raising her ass higher in the air. Chiyoko lowered her head as Sesshomaru settled in behind her, one leg forcing her thighs further apart before they settled on the outside of hers. She had rested her head on her hands, but then he forced her arms further apart as he draped his arms over her shoulders, his hands locking over her wrists. His big body now had her caged under him. Then he was sinking into her body at a new angle, the tip of him resting in the perfect place that had her crying out in pleasure but he made no move to continue. He just sat there with his cock pressing against that deep seated bundle of nerves that brought her the most pleasure.

"Please, Sesshomaru" she begged him shamelessly "please move". She needed him to move. "In good time, but first a question" He growled in her ear. "You were promised one pup, but how many do you desire?" Chiyoko struggled to form an answer; she needed him to move desperately. "As many as you give me, Sesshomaru" A satisfied snarl escaped him. "Even if I kept you heavy with my pups, you would continue to carry them no matter the number?" Chiyoko nodded frantically, he could ask her to climb Mount Everest ten times in a month right now and she would do it. The growl in his chest faded into almost a purr briefly as he licked the shell of her ear. "You are perfection." Then his growl returned "My Bitch" With that he began to drive into her.

The feeling of him driving into her along with being completely trapped by his big body, completely at his mercy proved to be too much. "Mine" Sesshomaru snarled into her ear just as she tipped over the edge into oblivion. "Sesshomaru" She screamed his name as pleasure wove a black web over her eyes, blinding her with sensation. Behind her she felt him tense before he let loose an ear splitting roar, his cock throbbing before warm heat flooded her, his seed filling her.

Chiyoko trembled as she came down from the highs of her pleasure, exhausted after a day of nothing but making love to Sesshomaru, at least that is what she had felt like they were doing, after how gentle he was being with her. But this time, not so much. This time had been a good, hard rut with his inner demon. She had to admit, she loved how gentle he had been with her earlier in the day, but this time took the cake. She enjoyed making his control snap to the point where he was a little rough with her. In that instant, he possessed her, owned her, and cherished her. And as far as the burns she had gotten on her knees and elbows from the rug, those were well earned battle scars, more proof that he owned her… which gave her an idea….

The next day Sesshomaru waited patiently for Chiyoko to return from where ever she had gone out in town. She said that she needed to do a few things before she could return with him and also mentioned buying a few more of those outfits she had tried on for him just to ensure that he had a wide variety to choose from. She had been gone several hours and he was beginning to become impatient, but it wasn't too much later that he saw her car pulling up to the house. He met her as she walked into the kitchen, the smells of her travels clinging to her, two of them strongly; one of them female and the other male. He growled as she set her bags down, eyeing her. She gave him a confused look. "I scent a male on you very strongly. Where were you, Pet?" The mere thought of another male touching her made his blood boil.

"Oh that. Well I just wanted to make sure that no one could try to say that I didn't belong to you when all those demons arrived at the castle." She gave him smirk "Besides I think you'll like it, but I can't show you until we get back." Sesshomaru stopped growling, but eyed her suspiciously. Finally he nodded and told her to finish getting her things together, that they would be leaving soon. It didn't take her long to pack her things. Two bags and ten minutes later, Sesshomaru and his pet were going back to the Bone Eaters well.

It didn't take long to reach the shrine by car, which she left the keys to with Kagome's mother, with instructions to make good use of it if she needed it, before the two of them hopped into the well, surrounded once again by the strange purple light.

As Sesshomaru went to grab Chiyoko to jump out of the well with her, she was careful to make sure that he didn't touch her lower back. It was then he noticed the faint scent of her blood. "Are you injured, pet?" He asked as she picked up her bags.

"No. Why do you ask?" She seemed to be unaware that she was bleeding.

"I scent blood on you." Chiyoko thought for a moment before she smiled up at him. "Actually that's probably got something to do with why you smelled another man on me." He growled at that.

"Don't get the wrong idea" she interrupted him mid- growl. "Before you even ask, no the guy didn't hurt me." She then removed the jacket she had been wearing and turned her back to him. Sesshomaru looked down to see a bandage stretched across her lower back. "If you are uninjured then why are you bandaged?" Some male had harmed his pet and he was going to make the unlucky male pay.

Chiyoko shook her head. "It's what's under the bandage. I'll show you in a little while. I don't want you running back and killing some innocent guy." The argument was interrupted by Jaken running into the clearing with the dragon Ah-Un and InuYasha's party following closely behind. Replacing her jacket, Chiyoko went into her pet mode, and waited silently for Sesshomaru to quite arguing with InuYasha about where she was going to be. InuYasha stepped closer to her and she saw him inhale deeply before a shocked look crossed his face. She knew that he knew she had sex with Sesshomaru. She hadn't gotten a chance to shower before she had come back through the well. That abruptly ended the argument, InuYasha giving up with no further struggle.

With a nod, Sesshomaru instructed Chiyoko to put her bags on Ah-Un's saddle and to climb on the dragon's back while Jaken attached himself to Sesshomaru's fur. Within minutes the small group had taken off, and Chiyoko waved goodbye to Kagome, wondering if Sesshomaru would let her see her friend again anytime soon.

It was nearly nightfall by time they reached the castle. They were met at the gates by Mai and a few servants. The servants quickly unloaded Chiyoko's bags, taking them up to Sesshomaru's chambers while another led the dragon away. "I'm glad to see you both back safely." Mai greeted them as they made their way up the steps into the castle. She came closer to inspect Chiyoko as she quietly followed Sesshomaru up to his chambers, smiling after she too took a deep breath. "I knew it wouldn't be long until he had you." She chuckled. Chiyoko didn't say anything, but her face was bright red in embarrassment. Sesshomaru shot Mai a quick glance over his shoulder before facing forward again. The old demoness let out another chuckle. "I don't blame you dear. When a male has an ass like that, who could resist?" motioning to Sesshomaru with a nod of her head. Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks and whirled around to give the older demoness a stunned look.

Chiyoko had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing at his stunned expression, and looked away from Mai, who continued to talk, despite her lord's shock. "Tell me, My Dear, is it as firm as it looks?" Chiyoko couldn't even look at the demoness or Sesshomaru anymore or else she would double over in laughter. She covered her entire face to hide her laugh as well as her embarrassment. As the demoness walked on without them, Chiyoko lowered her hands and watched Mai walk away…Stopping behind Sesshomaru and giving his ass a quick feel, and Chiyoko could have sworn she saw him jump slightly in surprise. "It is indeed." She said before walking off to her own rooms.

Sesshomaru just looked at Chiyoko, and since she wasn't permitted to speak, she just threw up her hands and shrugged her shoulders. With a shake of his head, Sesshomaru continued on to his rooms where Chiyoko shut the door. Her bags had been brought up and were set neatly beside the weapon stand. "That was….strange… I would have to say that Mai has a…Cheeky sense of humor." She finally spoke. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement as he removed his armor while Chiyoko removed her shoes, socks, and her jacket. Next she went for her jeans and lastly her halter top leaving her in a black bra and panty set when Sesshomaru finally turned around. His eyes narrowed as he growled in approval but before he could grab her, Chiyoko held up a hand and placed it on his chest.

"Now I can show you what is under the bandage." Carefully she reached behind her and pulled off the white covering and tossed it aside. She then turned to show him her lower back and the tattoo that now ran across it.

殺生丸に属する

"What do you think?" She smirked at him, his eyes bleeding to red as he grabbed her hips and pushed her towards the bed. He most definitely approved.

殺生丸に属する = Belonging to Sesshomaru


	13. Author's Note

To all my wonderful readers!

As some of you may have noticed it had been a while since I had put an update on any of my stories. I just wanted to fill you in on a few things. First I would like to apologize for the delay in updates; work and school full time doesn't allow a lot of free time for writing. Secondly, if you hadn't noticed I have an abundance of ideas for different stories. I have given thought to putting out stories for a couple of different anime and other media, but seeing how much I love the characters of InuYasha I have decided to postpone that.

The next order of business I have in mind is yet another new story. A very good friend of mine has put in a request for a story centering around Inu no Taisho. While he is a minor character in the anime, he is her favorite. The question I have is: If I posted this story, would any of you be interested in reading it? Keep in mind that the current stories will still receive updates as well. Please give me your opinions as well as which story you would like to see an update for and we shall see where the road takes us!

As always XOXO

…:::~~*$hortey*~~:::…


	14. Bath Time!

**My Dog, Sesshomaru**

**Author Shortey 83**

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of its characters!**

**Author's Note: So I have been working on several of my stories lately. This one, Heirlooms, and Lessons Learned but the question is which is the next one I should update on? Please Rate, Review, and tell me which one you would like to see another chapter on! XoXo …:::~~*$hortey*~~:::… ^.^**

**Story Start:**

The following morning, Chiyoko wasn't sure if her aches were good ones or bad. She pondered that thought as she rested her head on Sesshomaru's thigh while he did his paperwork. On one hand, over the past few days she had experienced more pleasure than she had ever thought possible due to Sesshomaru's incredibly active sex drive and she wasn't too sure he wasn't part rabbit. He put the phrase "Screwing like bunnies" to shame. On the other hand she was so sore from all the physical activity and so exhausted at the same time she wondered if it was really worth it.

A quick peek at his handsome face assured her it was.

With a yawn, she hugged Sesshomaru's leg a little tighter and lightly dozed as he did whatever it was that he did. From what she had learned from Kagome, she had gathered that he had spent a lot of his time traveling around the lands, but she guessed since the defeat of "Naraku" he had a little more free time. She heard the door open a few times here and there but as she finally reached the brink of sleep, she distantly felt Sesshomaru's hand stroking her head and heard Mai's voice.

"You should let her rest, My Lord." She told him. "The poor girl is exhausted. Perhaps you shouldn't break her in too quickly and you must remember that she is but a human." Sesshomaru didn't respond but he did continue to stroke her hair. "I thought as much," the demoness spoke after another moment of silence from Sesshomaru. "So I brought these. Set them over there by her." She instructed someone. She didn't even bother to open her eyes to see what was going on as she heard the rustle of fabric close to her. "I took the liberties of preparing a little medicine for her, but it will make her sleep for a while. Just let her sleep the rest of today and she should be feeling a little better by tonight."

It wasn't surprising that again there was no response from Sesshomaru and Chiyoko reluctantly opened her eyes as Mai lightly shook her. She accepted the cup from Mai and swallowed the appalling concoction down and instantly began to feel its effects. She noticed that Mai had been thoughtful enough to bring one of the large pillows and a few smaller ones from Sesshomaru's chambers as well as a small blanket for her to curl up on. Faintly she remembered Sesshomaru helping her onto the pillows and covering her with the blanket, but after that she fell into a deep, dreamless, slumber.

Sesshomaru continued to work in his study a much simpler task now that Chiyoko was no longer touching him. Even though he was well aware that she was spent, he couldn't get rid of the thoughts plaguing his mind. He wanted her again. It was then he realized that he had truly made the right decision in keeping her, for he doubted that he would ever tire of her. She was the playfully bold, but still submissive to him. She was gentle, and yet she liked his rough treatment, his domineering attitude, the Alpha in him. Glancing down at her sleeping form, curled up on the pillows in a deep sleep, he knew then that she was his in every way. As his name slipped from her lips in a breathy whisper as she rolled over to her other side, he smirked in masculine pride at the thought of owning her dreams as well.

A few hours later, a servant entered and brought with her water and some fruit for his pet, the servant who had been present Chiyoko's first night. He didn't miss her mischievous glance at Chiyoko as she set the tray down to leave. The woman was up to something, but of what he wasn't sure. He continued to think on the matter briefly as Chiyoko stirred from her sleep. With a yawn, she stretched the stiffness from her limbs and looked around the room to get a better grasp on where she was. A gentle wave of her arms sent a small gust of air his way and he growled. Sesshomaru noticed that Chiyoko jumped a bit as he growled for Jaken to enter the room. The little toad quickly hurried into the room and he ordered the imp to have another tray of food and water brought up by a different servant and to watch it be prepared.

Sesshomaru silently fumed. How dare that wench think to poison his pet, and with him in the room! As if he wouldn't be able to detect the scent of the poison she had placed on the rim of the cup. Did the servant think him a fool?! He would show the woman what befell those who meant to harm his pet.

Chiyoko watched Sesshomaru for a moment after the little Jaken creature had left and wondered what had made him so angry. She then moved to sit by his side as she was supposed, wrapping her arms around his leg as she rested her head on his thigh. His hand moved to stroke her head and she was assured in that way he wasn't angry with her. She could feel after a few passes of his hand that during her nap her hair had come loose from the chopsticks that secured it. She knew that it had to be a mess. Sitting up fully she removed the sticks from her hair, shook her head to ensure it fell straight and moved to put it back up only for Sesshomaru to take the sticks from her. "Leave it down, Pet." He ordered her gently as he pulled her back to his side and began combing the knots out gently with his claws.

A sigh of contentment left her lips at the attention- she loved when he combed her hair with those deadly claws of his.

However, she preferred those claws sliding down her naked flesh.

Her stomach began to growl and as if on cue Jaken rushed in with a new tray of food carried by a servant. Sesshomaru ordered the servant to take the tray and set it on the opposite side of the room and handed Chiyoko the cup of water which she quickly drank half of before he fed her the fruit on the tray. He had yet to dismiss Jaken or the servant while she ate and when she finished, the servant took the empty tray while Jaken was sent to fetch the previous servant. Chiyoko still wondered what had put Sesshomaru in such a bad mood, but as she thought about her actions just after she woke he commanded her to sit on the desk in front of him.

Thinking she was in trouble, she quickly stood as did as she was commanded and sat facing him on the desk with her feet on either side of his thighs in the chair. She swallowed nervously and gave him a meek look almost certain she was in trouble, but his words shocked her. "Jealousy is an ugly thing at times" he told her as he loosened her obi enough to part it over her thighs and expose her sex to him. Chiyoko was confused. "Although," he added as he moved her legs to the arms of the chair, spreading her thighs further "It can be most effective as a tool for proving a point." Chiyoko had no more time to wonder as he suddenly leaned down and buried his face in her sex.

She hadn't been wet as she sat on the desk as he adjusted her in the position he wanted her in, but it didn't take long for him to remedy that problem. It was only a matter of seconds before he had her gasping in pleasure and not too much longer she fell back to lie on the desk grasping his mane of silver hair as he feasted on the slickness that spilled from her depths at the coaxing of his wicked mouth. Her thighs tried to close against the intense pleasure of his lips sucking her sensitive bud between them, but his broad shoulders held her open and helpless against the onslaught of pleasure.

So focused was she on Sesshomaru, that Chiyoko didn't even notice that they had an audience as she was hurtled over the edge as pure sexual gratification washed over her. Only once Sesshomaru licked her juices from his mouth, wiping the excess on her inner thigh and looked behind her did Chiyoko realize that a servant was indeed standing there glaring daggers at her. Chiyoko instantly recognized her, but was too satisfied to care. "You see now that she is the one I would have?" Sesshomaru questioned the servant who was bold enough to argue. "She's a mortal." Was her answer and at that Sesshomaru stood and Chiyoko moved her legs to one side while allowing him to move from behind the desk.

Not even Jaken made a move to correct her as Mamoru entered the room curiously watching his Lord as he stalked closer to the servant woman. "It matters not what she is. She. Belongs. To. Me." Sesshomaru growled at her. "You think to poison her in my presence? You dare try to harm what is mine?" The woman was now shaking and Chiyoko felt no pity for her, not after that little bit of information. "You desire a male so badly?" he asked her before turning to Mamoru "Give her to the men, and when they've finished with her, kill her."

Chiyoko knew then and there she was glad Sesshomaru liked her. Even she was frightened by him at the moment. If she had doubted that he would really kill to protect her, those doubts were cleared. "Come, Pet" he commanded her and she quickly stood and fixed her kimono before she followed him out of the study and back to his chambers where he closed the doors and led her into the bathing chamber, disrobed without a word and entered the pool like tub. While he was quiet, it wasn't like him to pay her no attention or not command her to enter with him. He must have really been mad, but she knew how to fix that.

With a devious smirk she loosened her obi and moved to stand before him. He had been sitting in the water staring blankly at the stone wall in front of him as his anger kept him unusually silent. Her lingerie was kept in a designated space within this room. Peeking over her shoulder she found that he was still lost in his thoughts and quickly put on a white corset and a matching lace thong before slipping on a pair of white heels. If this didn't get his attention and get him out of his foul mood nothing would, but first she would try to get him to talk by other means. Sex was going to be plan B this time.

Even as her heels clacked against the stone floor, he made no move to even look in her direction as she sat down behind him. She knew he was well aware she had changed her attire even if he hadn't looked, but she thought he would have at least been curious enough to look over in her direction. He just sat with his back leaning against the tub, his elbows resting on the lip of the pool. She moved to sit behind him and draped her arms over his shoulder and rested her hands on his strong pectoral muscles. He did turn to acknowledge her then, turning his head to one side as she nuzzled his neck. "What is it, Pet?" he asked, one of his hands moving back to touch her head.

"What's wrong, Master?" she asked "I don't like it when you are like this." Sesshomaru was silent before he spoke "One of my servants attempted to harm you." He stated. "I know, but I'm fine." She assured him, hugging his neck. "This time" he spoke "They may try to harm you again, but perhaps the woman will be made an example of." Now she understood. Sesshomaru was worried about future attempts on her life and possible traitors within the palace. There wasn't exactly a way to make light of the situation, but she still attempted. "Then I guess I'll have to always be with you. It'll be just like old times." She felt his shoulders move as he let out an amused breath. "How is that?" he questioned, rubbing her arm. "You have to be with me at all times or else I'll get lonely. As far as the women go, I will fight them off if I have to." He glanced back at her then. "Would you?" Chiyoko nodded and leaned in to give him a gentle kiss. "Forgive me this one trespass," she told him as she pulled back with a smile "But, you're my dog, Sesshomaru."

He didn't say a word but then again he didn't have to. The smirk plastered to his face said it all. With those words, Chiyoko had let him know that the possessiveness she felt for him was just as strong as his possessiveness for her, but now that she had him talking she would take advantage of this rare occasion. "Tell me about this upcoming event?" she questioned him as she reached to her left and grabbed a small bowl and dipped it in the water before she gently poured it over his head, wetting his silver hair. "It is nothing more than a meeting of high ranking demon officials. It is pointless." His disapproving tone alone was enough to tell her how much he despised it. "What do you hate the most about it?" She poured another bowl of water over his head. "There is no part I hate more than the other. I hate the event as a whole."

Chiyoko poured a bit of lightly scented oil in her hand and began to massage it into his thick mane of hair. As she reached a particular spot on the back of his head, he suddenly dipped his head forward and began to growl softly. It seemed he really liked her to scratch that spot and she giggled before she began to pay more attention to that area. He let her continue a few moments more before he ordered her to rinse the oil from his hair. She did as he said, but she would remember that trick. She planned on seeing if it made his leg shake like a dog's did.

Pouring more oil into her hands, she moved his long hair to drape over one shoulder while she began to massage his neck and strong shoulders. As she rubbed the oil in, Chiyoko heard the door open to Sesshomaru's chambers but it seemed as if he already knew someone had entered since he had been looking in that direction for quite a while. Chiyoko then moved to sit on her knees behind Sesshomaru as she continued to knead the powerful muscles under his smooth flesh. She did her best to avoid looking to see who had entered, but a fleeting glance told her it was Lord Masahiko. "I thought you would be here, Sesshomaru." He said as he approached the pool. "May I join you?"

Expecting Sesshomaru decline, Chiyoko was a bit shocked when he nodded and the other Lord began to remove his armor and clothing. She may have been used to seeing Sesshomaru naked, but that didn't mean that seeing another male naked was completely fine, so she reached down and filled the bowl with water and rinsed Sesshomaru's shoulders to avoid even glancing in that direction. Once she heard the splash of water and Masahiko's contented sigh she knew it was safe and adjusted her sitting position. Moving to sit on her hip, she leaned into Sesshomaru, her breasts pressing against his back and her cheek resting on his shoulder as she began to rub the oil over his chest and as far down as she could reach before the water.

"I'm not sure who is more spoiled between the two of you." Masahiko commented as Chiyoko continued to caress Sesshomaru. "My pet doesn't bathe me so willingly nor will she take me in her mouth as yours does. Where did you find such an obedient female?" Sesshomaru didn't answer his question, but instead asked his own. "How soon until the others arrive?"

"Two days at the earliest and it seems that the first to announce their arrival is the Northern lands." Chiyoko felt Sesshomaru's chest rumble as he growled. From what she remembered, neither of them liked the Northern Lord's daughter. "I thought that you'd feel that way." For a while thereafter the two of them discussed the preparations and how everything would be ready by tomorrow in case there were any early arrivals. It had been a while since Chiyoko had finished bathing Sesshomaru and she was getting bored by these two discussing things she didn't understand.

Hoping to get Sesshomaru to get rid of his visitor, Chiyoko began to place little kisses and nips on Sesshomaru's neck. Sesshomaru turned his head towards her a few moments later. "What do you want, Pet?" Slipping her arms under his and reaching down into the water she rubbed the lower muscles of his abdomen. "Please play with me, Master." She whispered to him, hoping he would get the idea and send his visitor away, but his smirk said otherwise. "Fetch me a towel." He commanded her, his golden honey eyes heating up as he did. He was up to something, but Chiyoko did as she was told and stood to go and 'fetch' him a towel.

"By the Gods, Sesshomaru," Masahiko gasped as she stood to walk away. "Where did you find such an outfit for her?" Chiyoko's cheeks heated in embarrassment, remembering that she was wearing a thong. "You need not concern yourself with that information." She heard the water splash as Sesshomaru moved from his seat and exited the pool. Doing as she had been taught, Chiyoko began drying Sesshomaru's body, but as she stood before him, she could feel his erection pressing into her belly.

Taking the towel, she wrapped her hand around his shaft, gently pulling the towel over it to dry him. "Tend to that, Pet." He growled at her in a deep husky voice and she knew what he wanted. She hesitated a moment with Masahiko being in the room and watching them intently, but she slowly sank to her knees. Dragging a hand up one of his thighs, she slid it along his hot flesh until she grasped the thick base of his cock and as she looked up at him, his eyes burning into her own, she took the plump head into her mouth. Sesshomaru snarled as she began to work him with her mouth while she could hear the visiting Lord behind him getting out of the pool and wrapping himself in a towel.

"She really just does it. I have to say that I didn't fully believe you."

Chiyoko could see out of the corner of her eye how his towel began to bulge and she was wondering when Sesshomaru was going to make him leave. Currently her face was burning red with embarrassment, but Chiyoko then realized that Sesshomaru had no intention of making him leave. Then his hand was in her hair, pulling her from his cock. Glancing to the pillows in front of the fire place "Go lay down" Now Chiyoko really felt like a dog.

Following his instructions, she went to lie on the pillows, lying on her back and no sooner did she lie down then he was sitting down beside her. "Would you consider selling her to me now that you've taken her maiden head, Sesshomaru?" the visiting Lord questioned. She knew she wasn't supposed to, but she couldn't help but glare at the other demon for that. Unfortunately, he wasn't the least bit intimidated by her angry stare. "Although she doesn't seem to like the idea too much. Don't worry, little one, I would spoil you just as much as Sesshomaru does." It took everything within her not to mouth off to the visiting lord. She guessed she might already be in trouble for looking at him, angry or not.

The next thing she knew, Sesshomaru had grabbed her hip and flipped her onto her stomach, moving her legs to where they were on either side of his. Once she figured out what he wanted, Chiyoko moved to her hands and knees doing her best to ignore their unwanted visitor. "You know better, Pet." Sesshomaru growled right before his hand connected with her ass. She yelped in surprise at his strike but by the third she was moaning in the sheer decadence of his punishment. "I don't think it's punishment if she enjoys it, my Lord." And Chiyoko wanted to stuff one of the pillows into their critic's mouth. "I don't intend it as a punishment." Sesshomaru said as his hand connected yet again with her ass which she could feel was becoming red from his slaps.

Then his hand was moving her thong to the side, slipping his fingers into her sex only to pull them back out. Behind her, Sesshomaru moved, but Chiyoko didn't turn around to see what he was doing, worried about what he had in store for her. "Leave, Masahiko. I need to have a few… words with my pet." Sesshomaru told his guest and Chiyoko did not like the sound of that. Masahiko chuckled but did as he was asked and left.

Once the door clicked, Chiyoko sat up and looked at Sesshomaru who was simply looking at her, but she got the feeling that he was very upset. His cock still hard, Sesshomaru stood, commanding her to follow him. Without hesitation, she followed him out of the bathing chambers and into the room where he had Jaken place her in to punish her. She closed the door behind them and stood in the center of the room while he inspected the contents on the shelves and wondered what he was planning. Finally he picked up a small box and a few pieces of silk cloth.

"Come here, Pet." Sesshomaru commanded her, and Chiyoko followed his instructions, getting on her knees before one of the low tables, placing her arms on in. Behind her, Sesshomaru got on his knees as well, his cock slipping in her slickness as he leaned over and tied a piece of silk to each of her wrists before he leaned back, spread her thighs further apart and then tied more silk around her thighs, just above her knees. "You doubt my word, Pet?" he growled as he then reached towards the table leg and she heard the light clank of the metal chains that were attached to that table. She jumped as she felt the first manacle close over the silk cloth above her knee before the next one. Then Sesshomaru moved in front of her and place the manacles that were attached to the legs there to her wrists. Like this she couldn't pull her arms back more than half way across the table. She could prop herself up on her elbows, but that was it- her knees were given even less room to move with almost no budge at all.

Chained and helpless, Chiyoko watched as Sesshomaru walked behind her, glancing over her shoulder she watched as he unzipped her corset from the side and discarded it beside the table before one of his claws sliced through her thong. It was then that he opened the box that he had taken from the shelf. Chiyoko was sure what it was that he pulled out of the case, but once he reached around her and placed something did she figure out what he was doing. "Be still." He growled at her when she tried to move her head away from the gag he was trying to fit to her mouth. She really didn't want to but she thought it best not to anger him anymore than he was and held still and allowed him to fasten the gag in her mouth, tying a knot behind her head.

Bound and gagged, Chiyoko was helpless as he moved to stand before her and she was worried as she had no clue what to expect. "It is a good thing you were able to rest today, because you won't be resting tonight, Pet." Sesshomaru told her before moving to the edges of the room again to grab more boxes.


	15. Play Time

**My Dog, Sesshomaru**

**Author Shortey 83**

**Chapter 14 Play Time**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of its characters.**

**Authors Note: As per multiple, private requests there will a bit MORE beast in this chapter. Not just Sesshomaru's inner beast, but I mean BEAST. For those of you who wish to skip this section, I will mark it before and after. I hope you all rate and review!**

**Story Start:**

Chiyoko was worried as Sesshomaru approached her with several different boxes in his hands. Setting them on the table beside her waist, Sesshomaru sat down on a pillow beside her hip and leaned against the table, propping up on his elbow while he lifted the lids with his other hand. "While I am pleased that you were upset with the idea of being sold to another male, I am more displeased that you were not confident that I would keep my word." He told her as he opened each of the cases, each of them a different size and color. Chiyoko wanted to tell him that she didn't doubt him, but the gag in her mouth made that impossible.

She looked then to see what was in the cases and flushed scarlet.

In each case was a carved piece of something smooth, like ivory or jade in the shape of a cock. However, each one had a different set of grooves carved into the surface. One of the pieces carved from ivory had smooth lines running down the length of it, the other had the same smooth ridges but swirling up from the bottom to the head, while the one made of jade had a lot of little bumps across the surface. At the base of each toy there was a small loop hole with a two pieces of leather on each side. "Let's see which of these you like best." Sesshomaru told her, picking up the ivory toy with the straight lines down the shaft.

Her anticipation had made her wet and now Sesshomaru was sliding the head of that toy in her juices, lubing it before slowly sliding it into her sex. She hadn't thought the ridges along the shaft would make a difference, but she could feel the difference once he began thrusting the toy in and out of her in firm strokes. Moaning in delight, Chiyoko pushed back against the toy and his hand as much as the manacles would let her. Once her climax began to build however, Sesshomaru removed the toy and set it on the table before his hand made its way to her clit and finished her off with his fingers.

"Next" he said once her pants had calmed and picked up the jade toy, lubed it in the juices from her climax and forcefully shoved it inside her. It didn't hurt, but Chiyoko loved when he was forceful with her. The small bumps on this toy felt better than the ridges on the last one and when Sesshomaru adjusted the angle of it to where it was rubbing against that certain spot inside her she came undone in a matter of moments.

"It seems you enjoyed that one more." Sesshomaru said, reaching for the last toy. He didn't even have to lube this one up, Chiyoko was so wet. It simply slid home with a gentle shove and was longer than the previous to. It sat right on a bundle of nerves that had her screaming against the gag and the ridges on it rubbed deliciously as Sesshomaru pulled it in and out of her a few times. He stopped after a few strokes and before she could even wonder why he had stopped, he was tying the leather straps that hung from the end of the toy around each of her thighs, ensuring it stayed right where he wanted it.

It was then that his hands were sliding down her spine, the sweat dripping down her easing the glide of his hand. His hand caressed her bottom a moment before he cracked his hand against it. Chiyoko clenched in surprise only to clamp down on the toy that was tied to her and moaned loudly, the pain of Sesshomaru's slap combined with being filled by the toy was incredible and she could feel her sex clutching it tighter and wished then that it was Sesshomaru and not a toy. It was only a few slaps later that she climaxed yet again, feeling her slickness slip down her thighs.

After three climaxes, Chiyoko was panting and feeling kind of worn down whereas Sesshomaru's cock was still hard and the tip leaking a bit of his seed. Going behind her, she felt him untie the straps holding the toy in. "You are so beautiful, Pet." He growled as he allowed the toy to slide out of her body with nothing holding it in place any longer. It shocked her to hear such praise from him and made her happy at the same time. His hands were running across her body in the next moment, made sensitive by the pleasure she had received from the toys. He started at the base of her neck as he moved behind her, slid both hands below her shoulder blades and then underneath her to play with her full breasts.

"I keep thinking about how much fuller these will be once you carry my pup." He growled in her ear, making her tremble from his words and his touch. He then slid his hands to her back again before he began to knead her ass softly "I keep thinking how much more shapely and soft this will be once you begin to swell in your pregnancy." Finally, his hands moved underneath her to rest on her soft belly. "Most of all, I cannot stop thinking about how much more beautiful you will be swelled with my offspring. You need not doubt that I will keep you, Pet, for I plan to see you heavy with my child soon. I am not sure how much longer I can keep these thoughts from becoming reality." His words touched her very soul and she could feel tears begin to build in her eyes.

Then he was inside her in a single, powerful thrust.

Chiyoko was helpless to do anything but feel as he rammed into her, her hips grasped tightly in his hands. She moaned against the gag in her mouth as he snarled and growled his pleasure behind her. The toys he had played with her with were nice, but they couldn't compare to his cock and the way he wielded it. He tilted his hips a few times, changing the spots his cock rubbed against until Chiyoko couldn't hold off anymore and clenched around him. He roared behind her as his warm seed filled her before he held her tightly in his arms as he ground out his last few thrusts. "I will allow you a few hours to think about your actions, Pet." He told her after slipping his cock from her sex, his voice coming from further back in the room, but Chiyoko was thankful he was allowing her to rest. While she was sure he was going to live up to his promise of keeping her up all night, she needed a break, not matter how short it would be.

She heard the sound of water being poured into a cup before Sesshomaru approached her with yet another box and a cup of water in his hand. She didn't care what was in the box, but she did need something to drink. The gag in her mouth was drying it out. He set the case in his hand down behind her before he loosened the gag in her mouth and held the cup to her lips, allowing her to drink. In no time at all, she finished her drink and Sesshomaru immediately put the gag back in her mouth much to her disappointment. She had planned to rest where she lay until he felt the need to play with her more, but those plans were abruptly interrupted.

"I almost forgot" Sesshomaru stated behind her before he bent over and lifted her top half back up and pulled the chains that held her legs a little tighter, spreading them more. She wanted to question him, but with the gag in her mouth that was impossible. "I wouldn't want you to be bored while you rest." Then something smooth and cool was pressing against her sex. It appeared that Sesshomaru had brought yet another toy with him and Chiyoko shivered. As the head of the toy pressed into her, her eyes widened because the toy was as thick as Sesshomaru. Slowly, Sesshomaru eased the toy into place and Chiyoko had to force herself to relax to take it in. Only when it couldn't penetrate her any deeper did Sesshomaru stop and where it rested, it rubbed the deepest, most sensitive places of her sex.

It was then that Sesshomaru tied the toy into place. Leaning over her back, Sesshomaru licked the hollow behind her ear. "I shall return shortly." With that he stood to leave the room and her alone. Chiyoko wanted to protest, but as soon as she tilted her hips in the slightest, the toy was rubbing against her most sensitive nerves. Sesshomaru had insured that she would remain exactly where he had left her.

Sesshomaru sat in his chambers for a while going over some documents that needed his attention while Chiyoko was in the other. It was hard to focus on the scrolls with the sounds of her muffled moans reaching his ears. It seemed that she had discovered the best way to please herself with the toy while he worked. In fact the sounds of her moans were getting to him. He was so hard from not only the sound of her pleasure but also the scent of it. He could smell her sweet nectar from where he sat and before he had realized it he had begun reading the same section of the document about four different times.

It had probably only been half an hour before his resolve vanished and he reentered the room to find her panting hard from another climax. He didn't speak as he rounded the table and sat behind her observing the way her flesh quivered around the toy and her slickness seeped down her thighs. He wanted to mount her then and there, but there was something about the sight of her fully penetrated and slick that had him almost in a state of awe. Slowly he reached to untie one of the straps holding the toy deep inside her and then the other. No sooner had the toy slipped from her sex then his mouth had replaced it, devouring the trails of her desire that were running down her thighs.

"You are far too distracting for me to work" he told her as he licked his chops. She didn't make any sounds, but she simply sat where she was chained, her head drooping as she panted. Sesshomaru stood and got her another cup of water before he returned to her. As soon as he held the cup to her lips she drank heavily. When the cup was empty, Chiyoko moved so that the cup slipped out of his hands. Thinking nothing of it, Sesshomaru leaned down a bit to pick up the cup from where it had fallen on the floor, only to feel her hands in his hair. "Please untie me, Master" she begged him, but as he picked his head up to meet her gaze, he felt something sliding over his head and before he knew it Chiyoko was looking at him surprised and with the necklace tangled in the manacle around her wrist.

Looking down, Sesshomaru noted the changes in sensation he felt were due to his form shifting. When he looked down, he no longer saw his clawed hand grasping the cup, but instead a large white paw rested on it. The chains rattled and Chiyoko moved her arms forward a bit so she could untangle the necklace from her manacle. "I'm sorry" she apologized as she held the necklace out to him where he could put his head through it. "It got stuck" she stated as she waited for him to put it back on.

**(Beast Starts Here! Ye be Warned!)**

To his surprise, Sesshomaru wasn't upset, but rather his inner demon came forward in his mind. _We are glad you chained her up for us_. It told him as it took in the sight of Chiyoko helplessly strapped to the table, still waiting for him to put the necklace on- only she was beginning to look worried and he could smell the slight hint of fear mixed in with her uncertainty. **I did not tie her for you to have your way with… although…** He responded as he stood and walked behind her and the scent of her fear increased fractionally- lying down behind her put his muzzle right at her entrance. **I had never considered this before.** He told his beast as he finally leaned in closer and licked her sex in one very long stroke which had Chiyoko jumping in surprise.

"Sesshomaru?" she questioned, her voice uneasy, showing how uncomfortable this situation made her. That was evident in how her voice shook ever so slightly. _We are better able to taste her this way_ his demon noted as he leaned in again, this time burying his muzzle against her sex as he relentlessly lapped at her sweetness. Through the heavy scent of her sex, Sesshomaru was able to smell her embarrassment before he finally moved all of his attention to her clit. Then she was gasping his name and moaning before she began to physically respond, pressing back against him more and trying to pull away from him less. Finally he moved to where his much longer tongue was slipping into her sex, much deeper than his humanoid form was able to penetrate and the sensation of her sex tightening around his tongue was driving him wild as she moaned his name.

It wasn't long before his guard lowered in his mind against his inner demon due to how wrapped up he was in the taste and feel of Chiyoko's sex on his tongue. _It is our turn_ it growled, taking control of Sesshomaru's mind. It could feel how close she was to obtaining her sexual gratification again and pulled its muzzle away from her slick folds.

A soft whimper of disappointment left Chiyoko as Sesshomaru backed away from her, this may have been the most awkward and embarrassing situation she had ever been in, but knowing that this dog was in fact an actual person with human (well demon) thoughts, feelings, and intentions made her feel a little less like a pervert- not much, but a little. Thinking he was going to leave her on the verge of climax again to punish her, Chiyoko tried to relax so that her sex wouldn't ache as badly when he left. However, those were not his intentions.

A low growl was the only warning she got before she felt the fur of his chest press against her ass and he lifted himself over her back. Chiyoko felt his forelegs hug her hips, his front paws rubbing against her inner thighs just before she felt him fill her. He may not have been as long as his human form, but he was thicker and his thrusts much more insistent… and harder. It didn't take long for him to send Chiyoko over the edge of bliss, a web of black clouding her vision. Panting hard, recovering from a brutal climax, she could feel Sesshomaru expanding, locking him inside her as he panted, his hot breath brushing her neck and the side of her face.

Exhausted, Chiyoko's arms gave way, her top half resting on the table, while Sesshomaru adjusted his position, front paws lying against her sides. His weight only rested slightly on her, his furry belly against her bare back as he began to nuzzle her neck, licking the sweat off her skin. "Thank you" she panted as she continued to lay there with him still locked inside her.

It was strange. While Chiyoko had always snuggled with Sesshomaru after sex, this time something was different. Looking at his face, even if it was a dog's, it was far more expressive than his human face and he looked content right where he was at, not just sexually satisfied. True he definitely had the appearance of gratification, but something in the way he simply remained completely and totally relaxed as he nuzzled and licked her. Sesshomaru may not have been a demon of many words, but his actions spoke for him.

To begin with, he must have trusted her to allow her, the one who knew the secret to his transformation with him, but then again maybe he just wanted to keep an eye on her. Had that been the case, he shouldn't have had any issues with her being with another man if she had chosen to. He was possessive of her and guarded her jealously. Then there was how he cared for her, he was firm in his possession, but never cruel and always considerate of her wants and feelings, even if he wasn't so good with understanding the later. He had made the choice to keep her with him, long before she had ever agreed and despite his words, Chiyoko was confident that he would have never allowed her to leave. She was his just as he was hers, and never had she been as sure of that as she was now.

Finally she could feel his knot receding in her sex until he was able to pull himself from her tender flesh. She could hear him shake for a moment before he rounded the table and waited for her to replace his necklace. After the bright light that changed him back and before he could move his face from hers, Chiyoko grabbed a handful of his silver hair and pulled him in for a kiss. She could tell he was surprised, but it didn't take a heartbeat for him to respond.

**(BEAST END)**

A low rumble echoed in his chest as he claimed her mouth for his own, his tongue dancing with hers sending the vibrations to her. As Chiyoko broke away for air she took a moment to look into those entrancing amber eyes that seemed to pierce her soul and she wondered if he could truly see her soul- if he could see just how much she loved him.

Without warning, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and a vicious growl left his throat making Chiyoko jump and pull back away from him. Thankfully he turned his head to look over his shoulder. "What is it, Jaken?" he demanded. Chiyoko couldn't make out what Jaken's squeaky voice was saying from behind the door to his main room but whatever he was saying was effectively pissing Sesshomaru off. "Very well. Take Rin to InuYasha now and make sure that half demon knows if anything happens to her, he will pay." Chiyoko had met Rin once before, but Kagome had explained what had happened to her and why she was with Sesshomaru. Guessing from his tone, it seemed that he would indeed have visitors arriving early. There would be no other reason for him to send the little girl away so abruptly.

Without another word, Sesshomaru began to unlock the manacles that held her to the table. Even with the silk cloth he had placed around her knees and wrists, there were still red bands where the manacles had held her from straining against them.

While Sesshomaru replaced his hakama, Chiyoko simply sat, leaning against the table, exhausted and panting. Moving too fast for her to see him, Sesshomaru had appeared behind her and lifted her into his arms exiting the room and took her back into the bathing chambers.

Legs shaking, Chiyoko was set down and had to lean against the wall for support as Sesshomaru instructed her to dress in another of her outfits. She did as he said and put on a red number consisting of lace bra and panties before dressing her in a nearly sheer sleeping yukata and removing her heels, the only thing that had remained on while he played with her. He still said nothing as he scooped her up and placed her on the bed and headed back into the other room, emerging with a small, narrow black box in one hand and a collar in the other.

This collar was similar to the one she wore, the strap being made of black leather, but on this one there were several smaller crescent moons dangling from it around the collar instead of one large one in the front. "Turn around" he told her and Chiyoko turned and presented him with her back moving her hair out of the way before he could tell her to. "Good girl" he told her as he removed one collar and replaced it with the other before placing a sharp nip on her neck and licking away the pain. She heard metal clanking as something slid against fabric before a slight weight was felt pulling on the back of her collar. She looked over to her right to find that a chain was trailing out from under the pillows and that was what was causing the weight on her collar. Sesshomaru had chained her to the bed.

"It seems I will be having guests this evening." He finally told her while pulling on his haori. "I must go to greet them. Should anyone besides Mai or myself enter the room while I have visitors present, you are not to obey them." Chiyoko nodded. "I am hoping that none of them are foolish enough to bother you, but should one attempt to do so…" he told her his voice trailing off as he approached his weapon wrack where her swords had been placed and handed one of them to her. "…you are to defend yourself if you must until I can reach you." Again she nodded and placed the sword under the pillows, now a little scarred.

"Don't worry, Pet. I will not be far from you and I shall return as soon as my guests are settled on the far side of the castle." He soothed her, pulling her against his chest and placing a light kiss on her lips before he quickly strode from the room. Chiyoko sighed as she snuggled into the many pillows on the bed, her hand gripping the hilt of her sword for comfort. No wonder Sesshomaru had seemed angry. Even she hated unannounced guests, but when the guests were demons, powerful ones at that... She just hoped to avoid any confrontation with any of Sesshomaru unwanted company.


	16. Northern Enemy

**My Dog, Sesshomaru**

**Chapter 16**

**Author Shortey 83**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or any of its characters!**

**Author's Note: Hello my amazing readers! I am currently working on updating all of my stories, and I just wanted to say that I hope all of you would please rate and review them so that I may update in accordance! Xoxo**

**Story Start:**

Chiyoko tried to sleep, but she couldn't, worried that some unknown demon would sneak into Sesshomaru's chambers while she slept. She was unsure of how long she had sat in the dark, listening to the fire crackling in the hearth, before the door opened to reveal Mai.

"I saw Lord Sesshomaru had some early visitors so I decided to come and ensure you were left alone. I neither trust nor like the Northern Lord's daughter." Mai spoke as she sat on the end of the bed and looked into the side chambers. She grinned as she looked back to Chiyoko. "I see Lord Sesshomaru was playing with you when he was interrupted. I can imagine he was angry."

Chiyoko flushed and shrugged her shoulders. "Just a little. I did feel a little bad for Jaken though." She paused before she gave the demoness a grin. "Has he spoken to you?"

"About what?" Mai questioned as she settled herself more comfortably on the bed and faced Chiyoko.

"About how you only gave me a small slip of information when he ties me?"

Her demon mentor laughed out loud at that. "Did you do what I told you?" When Chiyoko nodded she grinned. "What did he do? Did he beg?"

Chiyoko only grinned and Mai laughed again. "I can't believe it! You actually made him beg?"

"It was more of a whimper or a whine."

"Still…" Mai trailed off into what Chiyoko now knew was her plotting face.

"Before you get anymore schemes worked up, I need to ask if he's told you about what happened to him in the time where he was gone." Chiyoko asked and Mai nodded. "I know about the necklace, if that's what you're asking."

Chiyoko nodded and flushed again. "Well not too long ago when he had me restrained to the table, the necklace got stuck on one of the manacles and came off…" Chiyoko trailed off and Mai's eyes widened.

"He took you that way?" her voice was heavy in disbelief. "Are you alright? He didn't harm you in anyway- tear you?" The demoness seemed to be genuinely worried that Sesshomaru had harmed her during sex and relaxed when Chiyoko shook her head.

"The only thing hurt is my pride. With that thought in mind, you may resume your scheming…" Chiyoko hinted and the demoness placed her old, wrinkled, clawed hand over her own.

"My dear, I have grown too fond of you for you to be harmed in anyway." She patted her hand and stood. "I shall be right back. I think I know just what to do, if you're up for a little turnabout."

Chiyoko watched the demoness leave and laid back against the pillows and waited, pondering what the old she devil was up to and laughed to herself. Whatever it was would be enjoyable for her, but most likely at Sesshomaru's expense.

It wasn't long before the doorknob made a slight sound as someone went to open it.

There was an uncomfortable prickle at the base of her spine when the door slowly began to open. Neither Mai nor Sesshomaru hesitated in opening the door.

Chiyoko gripped the hilt of her sword tightly, feeling the smooth metal of the phoenix shaped hilt against her hand.

The door opened fully and Chiyoko wasn't sure what to think of the female standing in the door. Sure she was pretty with her jade colored eyes and long dark hair, her slender figure and graceful stance, but something about her rubbed Chiyoko the wrong way- probably the venomous glare that was directed at her.

"So you must be the whore I've heard Lord Sesshomaru acquired." She hissed as she sauntered into the room. Her gaze moved to the adjoining room and it seemed the hatred in her gaze had intensified tenfold when it returned to Chiyoko.

"Have you nothing to say?" the demoness sneered as she continued to approach the bed. "Oh it seems I've forgotten. The whore must have her master's permission to speak." Her eerie jade eyes focused on the collar and chain. "Are you so ill-mannered that he can't even leave you in his chambers without tying you up? Such an ungrateful toy you are."

Chiyoko was fuming, trying to contain her smart remarks, but disobeying Sesshomaru in front of this snake would only prove her right.

The woman was right in front of her now, leaning in to where their faces were inches apart, but Chiyoko never backed down, her heated gaze meeting the other woman's. "When Sesshomaru becomes my mate, I may let him keep you for a little while. I'll have you chained to the wall opposite the bed where you can watch him bed me." She grinned as her clawed hand grabbed a few strands of Chiyoko's blonde hair, allowing it to slip through her fingers. "I may even have him cut off you're pretty head when I tire of looking at it."

The woman's cold smile should have put ice in the pit of Chiyoko's stomach. Instead it was like pouring gas on the fire of her rage. Her hand was twitching under the pillows, just waiting for the demoness to make a wrong move.

"Those eyes are pretty for a human, but a slave shouldn't look at her superiors. I don't think Sesshomaru would mind if I got rid of them. After all you don't need to see for what he needs you for."

That was it!

As soon as Chiyoko heard the crack of the demoness' claws, she tensed and swung.

Chiyoko watched the woman jump back, probably expecting Chiyoko to swing with her hands, not a sword. The wicked grin that was on her face faded quickly as the blade of the sword slipped effortlessly across her abdomen.

Fury faded to agony as she fell back and stumbled to get away, but Chiyoko followed her weak legs forgotten in her adrenaline rush as she kicked the demoness' head while she tried to crawl away, a loud shriek/ scream leaving her. She rolled onto her back, her hand clasping her wound and Chiyoko moved to her side, the sword blade resting on her opponent's throat.

The pounding of footsteps echoed in the hallway but Chiyoko didn't pay them any head as a soft whisper echoed in her mind. _The axe… summon the axe to you…_

_**How?**_ She asked the voice.

_Call it to you…. Tamotsu is its' name…_

She didn't hesitate "Tamotsu!" she called and the axe immediately flew to her hand. Without hesitation she raised the blade above her head and prepared to swing.

"Don't stop her, Sesshomaru." She heard Masahiko's voice at the door. "One good swing and all our problems are solved."

Chiyoko decided she liked him just a little bit for that.

Sesshomaru was a little surprised that Kasumi had decided to seek Chiyoko out so soon. He had just greeted her parents before she slipped away. What surprised him even more was that Chiyoko had the situation well under control.

"It seems your guest has underestimated the lovely creature that warms your bed, Sesshomaru." Masahiko laughed.

Sesshomaru saw the faintest tick in Chiyoko's cheek and knew the Southern Lord was pushing her buttons. If he didn't step in, his little human might take her frustrations out on the women on the floor with her intestines spilling out.

With a wave of his hand a few guards entered the room and hauled the wounded demoness out with them.

"Such a shame, Sesshomaru" Masahiko sighed "If you would have just let her Kill Kasumi then we wouldn't have to deal with her harassment anymore." The visiting lord shook his head as he began to exit the room. "Honestly, if she can't take a hint after you greeting her with "I have no interest in mating with you." I fear there is no hope for the rest of us."

Chiyoko raised her brow at him with that one and pressed her lips together to keep from speaking. Sesshomaru noticed and allowed her to speak.

"Is she really that dense... that deluded… that incoherent?" She shook her head and paused "That was really how you greeted her?"

Masahiko laughed "Yes it was. To her parents "I thank you for your visit.", but to her "I have no interest in mating with you." It was quite entertaining."

"Forget snowing twice, it would take a blizzard for her to catch the drift." Chiyoko mumbled, her irritation building. "Someone just needs to smack the stupid out of her, or knock it off her shoulders. I'm volunteering right now."

She had only made it two steps before Sesshomaru's hand grasped her collar and gently held her where she was. "Calm down, Pet. I have a feeling before this event is through, you will get your chance to fight her."

Chiyoko cocked her head to the side, and looked back at him. "And that means?..." She was ready to take care of her now!

"It means that you are not allowed to begin a fight with her. It must be the other way around."

"Good, let me go now and I'll finish what she started."

"I've already put a stop to it."

Chiyoko gave an over exaggerated sigh of frustration. "Way to ruin things."

"Are you trying for more punishment?"

"Are you offering it?" Chiyoko shot back before she could stop herself. Her eyes widened in shock at her own words as she dropped her ax and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Well this is an interesting twist, Sesshomaru. How are you going to punish your pet when she enjoys the punishment?" Masahiko chuckled.

"I'll kiss her."

"That hardly seems like a punishment, my friend."

"I'll only kiss her."

The mortified look on Chiyoko's face said it all and Masahiko laughed. "I see your point." Shaking his head, Masahiko continued to chuckle on his way out of the chambers before Mai reentered the room. The older demoness raised a brow at the two of them as she walked into the room followed by two demons Chiyoko had never seen before.

"What happened to Kasumi?" the female demon demanded turning her gaze in Chiyoko's direction just before Sesshomaru stepped in front of her.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the male demon who had entered with the female spoke up. "I understand that your rooms are off limits to guests, but by no means should one of your guards attack my daughter."

_Oh shit…_ Chiyoko thought. _The Northern Lord and his Mate… and I just wiped the floor with their daughter…_ She swallowed loudly, afraid she was going to be punished for defending herself. She jumped in surprise as Mai was suddenly behind her, covering her with a robe to hide her state of undress. It was definitely not a time to be showing off goods.

"There were no guards to my chambers." Sesshomaru stated calmly. "Your daughter attacked my pet and she fought back." He stepped to the side, showing her to the two demons at his door. Chiyoko quickly looked down to avoid their eyes as she had been trained to do, but not before catching strong similarities between Kasumi and her mother. The only difference was Kasumi had her father's dark hair where her mother's was a pale lilac.

"You can't expect me to believe that, Lord Sesshomaru!" the female exclaimed taking a few steps towards the two of them only for a warning growl to escape from Sesshomaru. The female paused. " I don't mean to offend, but she is human! How could she possibly wound my daughter so?"

The Northern Lord suddenly laughed. "My dear, would you expect anything less of Lord Sesshomaru? Human or not, I would expect any pet of his to be fierce enough to defend herself."

He strode over to the two of them. "May I look at her?" Sesshomaru nodded and Chiyoko lowered her sword to where the tip rested on the floor as she held still. A pale clawed hand reached up and tipped her chin up before it gently pulled a handful of her hair to rest over her shoulder. "She is without a doubt the most stunningly beautiful mortal I have ever seen," she watched as he cocked his head to the side. "Although, she looks very familiar, but I can't place from where." He thought for a moment. "While I'm sure I have never seen her, she looks like…" he stopped, shaking his head. "Never mind. I must be mistaken. Come, my love, let us retire for the evening and leave Lord Sesshomaru with his pet."

With that, the two of them exited the chambers without another word, Sesshomaru following to escort them, leaving Mai with Chiyoko. Together the two of them straightened up the mess in the chambers, Chiyoko putting her sword and ax back on the weapon rack as Mai used the bloodied fur rug to clean up the stone floor before tossing it out the chambers.

"You did very well, my dear." She finally spoke up. "You will have made Lord Sesshomaru very proud to have so impressed another Lord." She then ushered her into the bathing chambers to clean up and change into a simple sleeping yukata before taking her back to the bed and re chained her collar. "We will save my scheme for another time." Mai told her as she pulled the covers over her. "He will be extra aware of his surroundings until his guests leave but once they do…" With a wink the older demon left the room, but her shadow never left from in front of the door until Sesshomaru returned.

The click of the door lock sounded before Sesshomaru made his way over to the weapon rack, hanging up his swords before removing his armor. In the process he tossed his fur onto the bed to which Chiyoko instantly snuggled into, luxuriating in the fluffy down. Out the corner of her eye, she watched him remove his haori before he turned to the bed, an eyebrow raised at her. She just smiled back as he climbed into the bed, grabbing his fur and pulling until she was also in his grasp.

"You weren't injured, were you?" he asked and in an uncharacteristic move, brushed her hair from her face.

She shook her head as she cuddled back into his fur.

His hand caught her chin as he lifted her face to his. "You did exceptionally well, so I shall forgive your little trespass from earlier this one time, but do not let it happen again."

"Yes Master." Satisfied he looked away from her and leaned his head back into the pillows.

Chiyoko just watched him for a few minutes afterwards, a part of her understanding Kasumi's desire to possess him. Sesshomaru was handsome, powerful, rich, and respected- everything a person in his position should be. But above all those things he was hers.

Slowly she slid her hand down his chest, over the strong muscles of his abdomen and down to the hem of his hakama. He still didn't react, but Chiyoko knew how to change that. Carefully she untied his obi before she slipped her hand into his hakama.

"What do you think you're doing, Pet?" he questioned as she wrapped her hand around his cock, feeling it beginning to grow hard in her hand. She grinned up at him, kicking the sheets aside and moved to lie between his thighs. Still not answering him she used her other hand to tug his hakama down until he was also bare.

The sight of him, whether hard or soft never failed to impress her. While it was true she didn't have much to compare him to, she was pretty sure that he was sized and shaped in a most desirable fashion. After all, what girl wouldn't want that magnificent piece of equipment parting the slick muscles of their sex?

With one hand, she stroked him and with the other she massaged his sac, gently rolling them in her hand. Remembering the first night with him, brought back a question she had been too shy to ask at the time.

"Master, may I ask you a question?"

He opened his eyes and moved his arm to pillow his head so that he could watch her. "You may."

Deciding to "go for the jugular" like he usually did, she asked her question. "While you're the only… male I've been with, I have seen other males'…you know…" she paused feeling her cheeks heating… Okay, so she was still pretty shy…

Chiyoko refused to meet his eyes, but she could see one of his lady slaying smirks plastered to his handsome face. "I guess my question is, why do you have more veins than a human male?"

His smirk never left his face. "As I learned in your time, human males may talk big, but they cannot "back up" what they say about going all night, but I can."

She stopped caressing him, propping her chin up in her hand and thought about that for a minute. "They can't?"

He shook his head. "I, on the other hand, only require a few moments to recover before I can go another round." He reached over to grab another pillow to put behind his head instead of his arm. "Shall I show you?" Chiyoko knew that really wasn't a question. It was more of a warning to prepare herself because he intended to keep his promise and show her he could go all night.


End file.
